Listening to George
by specialfrog
Summary: Ch 26, is up and yes it is the last. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, ABC does. Hope you all enjoy it-its my first fanfict ever!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie sighed as she watched Meredith sulk up the stairs, she knew her room mate wasn't happy-she hadn't really been the same since Addison had arrived. It had been a long day at work and Mr. Dunn, the heart patient they had both been working on had died in surgery, they knew he didn't really have a good chance of saving him-but it was sad when they heard the long-low beep of the monitor and even though they had tried their best they couldn't bring him back. She turned her head to watch George, who still had his eyes on the stairs where Meredith had just been. She was startled when he suddenly turned and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I could kill Sheppard for what he has done to Meh", the anger in his voice was something Izzie had not heard from him since he attacked Alex in the locker room a few months back. "Why doesn't he make it up to her, or set her free, she needs to know-she can't go on living in this half state for ever".

Izzie knew Meredith was still depressed after what had happened with Sheppard, but surprised by what George had said. Everybody, but Meredith, knew he still had a thing for her-even though he'd never admit it.

"I just wish we could lock them in a room together and force them to talk" George continued "I mean really talk, somewhere where they are away from the hospital, away from everyone else but each other…so they can sort it out". Izzie contemplated what he said, this was one of the things that she loved about him-the fact that even though he wanted Meredith, he was still willing to put her feelings for Sheppard first.

Izzie smiled, before walking over to behind where George was sitting and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he inquired with an unassuming grin on his face. "Just for being you" she replied before retracing Meredith's steps upstairs. "Night" she called, when she reached the top. "Sleep well", he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week…

Meredith was sitting in the observation room, watching George fly solo on an appendicectomy, while jotting down a grocery list-it was her turn to do the shopping, she couldn't remember the last time she had done it. She had become oblivious to her household duties since Derek's wife had announced herself, she now only realized that Izzie and George must have been doing everything. She smiled as she thought lovingly of her two room mates, thanking god that she had caved and let them move in at the beginning of the year.

As she watched George now, decisively requesting for more suction she was amazed as at his transformation. In the past weeks, since doing open heart surgery in the lift, he was incredible, she thought to herself. She smiled as she remembered how he had taken charge of the situation after Alex froze. She now knew why he had been accepted, even though his marks where low and now hoped that he recognized this soon as well.

Meredith looked up from her list when she saw a figure enter the room. She tried to cover the shock on her face when she saw that it was Derek, the look on his face proved that he hadn't known she was in there either. It had been two weeks since he had signed the divorce papers and they still couldn't look each other in the eye.

When he didn't come to the Joe's Bar, the night after she told him she loved him, she had dissolved into tears as soon as the clock struck midnight-she thought in her heart that he hadn't chosen her. In the early hours of the next morning, when she was well and truly drunk, after having way to many Tequila shots, they where called back into the hospital to deal with a major train accident. Although, too drunk to work she was ordered to stay and sober up by Bailey until she could work. Even though she saw Sheppard that night, they where both too busy to even think about their personal lives. But that night, after they had recovered from the horrific train crash and its casualties, she had curled up with Izzie and George and fallen asleep crying, after the sadness of loosing him finally hit her.

He had disappeared sometime after the action of the train crash died down and she had assumed that he had gone back to New York with Addison. She later found out, after overhearing some gossiping scrub nurses that he had taken a few days off to recover and de-stress after the hectic time.

She dropped her eyes and gathered her things together, before standing up to leave. He had pulled Izzie aside on his first day back and told him to tell Meredith that he signed, but he wanted to let the dust settle, for both of their sakes. After walking past him and out the door, she took a deep breath, leaned back against the wall and let it out, wondering when her heart would stop hurting when she saw him, before carrying on down the hall to the locker room on her way home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie slumped into the comfy chair, she was happy to have the house to herself-even if it was only for a while, she new Meredith would be home form from grocery shopping soon. They had left work together, Meredith dropping Izzie at home before continuing to the local shops. She was looking forward to the home cooked meal Meredith had promised her this evening.

-----------------------------------------------

Derek held back at the door, not knowing whether to knock or not, he hadn't really thought about going to her home, he just ended up here after leaving work. He thought back to when she had walked past him in the observation room, keeping her eyes low and pretending to read the notes in her hand, he remembered the way her hair had smelt, as he lent forward to let her past. Finally, after rehearsing his speech as to why he was there, something along the lines of could he pick up some of his shirts which he had left in her room, he gathered himself together and knocked.

He heard someone start to move inside, holding his breath in apprehension.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie was surprised to see Shepard standing their, she didn't think Meredith would have invited him without letting her know first, especially due to the current friction between the two of them.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, how are you Izzie?" he questioned, trying to mask his disappointment that Meredith hadn't answered the door.

"I didn't know Meh had invited you, come in" holding the door open wider for him

"She didn't" he stated looking at his feet, "Is she home?"

"No"

"Oh" he said, as he felt hi heart drop. Izzie could see it in his eyes that he hadn't thought about her not being there. "I just came over to grab some of the stuff I left here" he stated, putting on what he hoped was a convincing face.

"She should be home soon if you want to come in"

"Umm" Derek hesitated, considering his options, he didn't want to pressure her by making it look as if he was waiting for her. "I don't really have time to wait" he lied.

"OH, in that case I'm sure she won't mind if you go up and grab it, ill let her know when she comes home" Izzie hoped she was doing the right thing, she gathered that if he was collecting his stuff he wanted to break it off with Meredith and if so, at least she wouldn't have to go through watching him clear himself from her life.

"You sure?" he questioned, knowing he must have given Izzie the wrong impression.

"Yeh, go on up, she won't be home for a while"

"Ok" he said, stepping towards the stairs. "Ah, thanks Izzie" he added as he prepared to walk towards the room, he so desperately wanted to become well acquainted with again.

"That's cool" she replied, heading towards the kitchen to set the table. She thought back to what George had said about locking them in a room so they had to speak to each other. She was curious as to whether Sheppard had been telling her the truth or not, he had said he wanted to collect his things, but his face was saying the complete opposite. She sighed, starting to feel sorry for him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Meredith was in half way round the shops when she suddenly realized she had switched wallets that morning and her bank card was still at home where she had left it. Investigating in her bag, she realized she only had a few coins to cover it. She apologized to the cashier, saying that she only lived around the corner and if she could leave the basket of food she had collected there she would be back to pick it up as soon as possible. Annoyed at herself, she jumped in the car and headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Derek found her room tidier than he was use to, he guessed that was because all his things weren't spread across it and she had made the bed-something that they never seemed to have time to do when he stayed over. As he surveyed the room, memories of their secret nights together came flooding back, remembering how he loved to watch her getting ready in the morning. He would sit on the edge of the bath as she washed her face and did her hair. With that in mind he stepped through her room and into her bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie peered out of the kitchen when she heard the keys in the door, thinking it would be George coming home after discharging his last patient-which he was about to do when she and Meredith had said they would meet him at home. She gasped as she saw it was Meredith coming through the door, thinking instantly of the ex-boyfriend packing up his belongings upstairs. "What are you doing home already?" she questioned, her mind racing as to how to tell her friend the news.

"Oh, I forgot my bankcard its still upstairs, its ok I'm going back to pick up the food" she said racing towards the stairs. Meredith had been too annoyed at her own stupidness to notice Derek's car, which was parked across the street.

"Um, Meh" Izzie called, hurriedly chasing her friend up the stairs two at a time, desperately trying to stall her.

"Yeh" Meredith replied, but Izzie was too late, Meredith opened the door and froze. There was a man standing with his back to them in the doorway to her bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Derek had been too lost in thought to hear Meredith and Izzie elephanting up the wooden stairs. He spun around and backed back in shock when he heard someone step into the room behind him. It was Meredith, closely followed by Izzie. He stood their, spell bound to nervous to move, to speak.

She gasped as she caught eyed of who it was, "what are you doing here?" the shock making her words sound more accusing than she had meant. He continued to stare, not being able to think of anything reasonable to say that would justly answer her question.

"Um…I'm really sorry Meh, I thought it would be" Izzie started, but Meredith cut her off as she walked towards Derek, who had still not said anything.

He backed more into the bathroom, staying out of her reach-just incase she started to hit him like she had the night she found out he hadn't signed the papers.

"Well?" Meredith questioned, stepping onto the tiles of the bathroom.

Izzie, not quite knowing what she was doing, suddenly swung the bathroom door shut and grabbed a chair, wedging it against the handle-locking Derek and Meredith inside.

Meredith swung around as she heard the door close, wondering what on earth Izzie was doing when she heard banging on the other side of the door. She went for the door handle while questioning what Izzie was doing, only to find it jammed.

"Izzie!" she yelled through the wooden door

"Sorry Meh, but you to need to talk-we are all sick of walking on egg shells around both of you, so sort it out! She thought if she was firm she might convince herself she was doing the right thing, but at the same time she preyed that Meredith wouldn't kick her out. With her mind made up she retorted that she would be back to let them out when they could prove they had talked, she turned around walked out of the Meredith's room, closing the door behind her and down the stairs just to see George coming through the front door.

----------------------------------------------------

Meredith spun around to face Derek again, "Well?" she asked, more angrily than before, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I…" he stuttered. Trying in vein to process what had just happened, he couldn't come up with an answer, so he, deciding now would be a good time to start being honest, simply said "Meh, I'm in love with you"

She stepped back against the door, looking at him confused. "Sorry?" she questioned quietly, even though she had heard him.

"I'm in love with you" he repeated, searching her face for an answer.

"Oh" she breathed, suddenly taking the full weight of what he had said, she looked down contemplating it. When she raised her head, she saw him looking at her with the same puppy-dog expression that he had when he asked her if he could by her a drink on the eventful first night they had met. "Oh" she repeated.

He took advantage of her sudden quiet phase, hoping to get in before she started yelling. "Meh, let me explain" he said, before continuing into a long winded story about how he did meet Addison on that night, but only to tell her that he forgave her for what she had done to him and to give him the signed divorce papers. He told her all about how Addison had apologized and how she had gone back to New York after signing the papers and promising to put the divorce in motion when she got home. He said how he was on his way to Joe's Bar when he got paged about the train accident and how when he got there and saw her in a very drunk state he decided not to tell you right away. As he was now in full swing with telling Meredith, he decided not to stop, incase she used the time to start yelling at him, which he was expecting when he finished. He continued explaining how when they had finished with all the train wreck victims he was drained and Webber had insisted he go home and take a few days off and how when he wanted to call, but didn't quite know what to say. He told her about how he felt when he tried to meet her eyes when he got back to work and how ashamed he was when she wouldn't even look at him, he said he decided to let some time pass, to let her calm down before he told her. Taking a deep breath he finished by explaining how he came to be standing in her bathroom at that moment in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down stairs Izzie was barring George from going upstairs, after telling him that she had used his idea and locked them in the bathroom so they had to talk to each other.

"What the hell did you do that for? You never listen to anything I say-why start now when I say something stupid? Izzie go and let them out or I will!" he demanded walking towards the stairs.

But Izzie side stepped him, "George don't make me hurt you" she stated glaring at him "Besides, they aren't screaming the house down yet-you never know, it may do them some good" she continued, bracing herself between the wall and the hand railing.

"Fine" he gave up, knowing there was no way he would make it past Izzie even if he tried "but you are going up there in ten minutes and letting them out"

"Fine" she said, smiling victoriously, but still preying she had done the right thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith stared at Derek, not quite knowing what to say. She had been quite surprised how he had just started talking, not stopping to let her say anything. She wanted to stay mad at him, but the more she looked into his eyes the more her heart melted. She thought about how much she had cried when she found out he was married and about all the abuse she had silently hurled at him when she saw him when he came back to work. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt herself move towards him and reach her arms around him as she buried her head in his chest; she felt his chest fall as he let out the lungful of air he had unconsciously been holding.

After wrapping his arms around her, he leant down and kissed the top of her hair, breathing in and taking in her aroma.

They stood for a long time just holding each other, not wanting to let go, not believing the other one was really there.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Now!" George stated "I said ten minutes and that ten minutes is up!" he looked at Izzie as he pointed up towards the stairs. He watched as she dragged herself out of the chair and tiptoed upstairs.

When she got to the Meredith's bedroom door she put her ear against it, listening for any sound. When she couldn't hear anything she crept inside and headed towards the bathroom door. She still couldn't hear anything and so as quietly as possible removed the chair and silently went back down stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By now Meredith and Derek where kissing, long slow kisses. Neither having said a word since Meredith had moved to hug him. Meredith moved her hands form where they had been tightly wrapped in Derek's hair, dragging her fingers down his back to the bottom edge of his shirt, gathering it in her hands before pulling it up over his head. He then repeated the action on her, feeling the goose-bumps form on her back as he placed his hands on the bare skin of her back, pulling her closer to himself. Kissing her more desperately than before, only releasing his grip on her as she moaned, trying to undo his pants.

When they had both stripped to their underwear, Meredith stepped back pulling Derek with her. She stepped into the bath and turned the shower on, turning back to face Derek to continue working at his clothes as the water heated up.

He stepped into the bath, unhooking her bra with one hand as his other pulled her close to his now naked body. Slowly he lowered his hands, from where they had been playing with her nipples and dragged down her panties, kissing her stomach as he squatted. As she stepped out of them he stood and leaned behind her adjusting the water temperature, before picking her up and stepping under the warmth of the water.

As he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the warmth of the water trickle down her back. He kissed her slowly, enjoying holding her in his arms again. He lifted her higher, kissing her neck. She soon felt the cold of the tiles on her back as he steadied her against the wall while he entered her willing body.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie was downstairs, she had been keeping the TV turned down low, listening for any signs that signaled her housemate was about to storm down the stairs and kick her out. She had sent George down to the store to collect and pay for the groceries that Meredith had left there. When she heard the sound of the shower, she turned up the TV and moved into the kitchen to start making dinner. She decided to turn the radio on as well, just incase.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was now lying with her back on Derek's chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck and legs apart, slumped over his. They where both struggling to catch their breath after collapsing into the bath, which was now full of hot water. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head "I missed you" he said, before sinking further into the water. She slowly raised her mouth to his neck, and ever so slightly biting him to show her appreciation; she was pleased this had the desired affect, as she felt him shudder beneath her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

George was back and Izzie had finished making dinner by the time Meredith and Derek swayed downstairs, his arms tightly wrapped around her, grinning guiltily. She was wearing the shirt he had on when he arrived earlier in the afternoon, with a pair of old track-pants and he had pulled on some boxers and a sweater he had found stashed at the bottom of the closet, where she had hidden his clothes.

Izzie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Meh…" Izzie started, but Meredith had already broken free from Derek's grip and was hugging her friend.

"Thanks" is all that she said, it was all that Izzie needed, seeing the smile that had returned on her roommates face was thanks enough for her.

"Um" dinners ready George offered, motioning for them to sit at the table, where he had set another spot for Derek.

As they all sat down to eat, Izzie finally let out her breath and relaxed, maybe she should listen to George a little more often, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Write a review and i'll love you for ever-promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a long night for both Meredith and Derek. After dinner with Izzie and George they had returned upstairs and before making love they had a "serious and long overdue chat" as Derek had described it. They had had to sit facing each other at either ends of the bed to stop themselves getting distracted. Derek had started by telling her all about what had happened between him and Addison, before again apologizing for not telling her earlier. She however would not let him, saying they where way past all that and she "Now wanted to focus on the future, their future. Together". When all had been discussed at length, he finally let her crawl towards him and they determined that it was highly unlikely that George and Izzie where going to get much sleep that night.

A few nights later…

Derek stood in the surgeons call room with the door slightly ajar hoping to find an empty cot to collapse into-hoping to get a few hours sleep before his next shift was set to begin. He had been held up back as a patient he had operated on earlier started to hemorrhage and he was required to stay back until she stabilized, just incase further surgery was required. As his eyes surveyed the small room, he found it was empty apart from one cot in the back corner which had a tussle of dark-blonde hair pocking out of the pale blue sheets. He opened the door a little more, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He then quietly shut the door behind him and tiptoed over to her. After kicking off his shoes he sat down on the side of the cot, it creaked at his added weight, and she was startled awake.

"Hey" he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "This is a nice surprise"

She was disorientated until his wet kiss landed on her forehead, she smiled at the realization that he had found her. "Hi" she smiled, entwining her fingers behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "I couldn't sleep" she said rubbing her eyes awake, as they adjusted to the darkness of the room, "something was missing from my bed at home, can't think what though" she teased.

As he maneuvered himself to hover over her, propping himself on his elbows and tips of his toes, he smiled against her lips before deeply kissing her. As there tongues danced, she let out a small moan of satisfaction, causing his knee's to quake. He collapsed on top of her, enjoying her warmth as she stretched out beneath him and let her fingers tangle in his hair.

"This feels better" she mumbled into his ear as he moved to kiss her jaw. She lowered her hands down his sides and reached between their bodies, he gasped as he felt her slide her hand into his scrubs and clasp her fingers around him tightly. In response he lent down and nipped at her neck. As one hand started to rub him up and down in long slow motions, she brought her other hand up to his chin pulling his face down to hers-enjoying feeling his excitement increasing.

Knowing he was the only surgeon on call tonight from this floor he preyed they wouldn't be disturbed, he hadn't told anyone where he was going so hoped they tried his pager before looking for him. Although a lot of people knew that he and Meredith had been together, before his wife showed up, only Izzie and George knew they had gotten back together the other night and he liked it that way- it meant he could be with her without others judging them. With this in mind he pulled out of her kiss and sat up, still straddling her with his legs. He laughed when he saw her response, a long sad face appeared as she removed her hand from his scrubs and brought her arms together, folding them across her chest.

"Why not?" she pouted at him.

"Because I don't fancy being caught by Bailey" he sighed.

"She's not here. I checked!" she replied with speed. "I wore your favourite…" she added while batting her eyes at him, with a devilish grin on her face. He could no longer resist, "Ok, but only because you put so much effort into it" he replied leaning in to resume their kiss.

He began to work his mouth down her neck towards her stomach, as his hands reached under the sheet and lifted her top over her head. Once her top had been discarded to the floor he sat up and took in a sharp breath, realizing that by favourite she meant her see-through indigo lace bra. He grinned, struggling to remove the sheet that was separating them, once free of it he laid a row of tiny kisses along each collar bone before arriving at her mouth where he took his time to show his appreciation. He pulled her into a sitting position and unclasped the bra before laying her back down and removing it. Dragging his fingers away from her breasts he started to work on her jeans, and growing impatient she helped him, their fingers tangling until finally she was clear of them.

He gazed down at the creature below him; questioning why he was the one she made the effort for. "Beautiful" he gasped, as he took in the full scope of her. He laughed as his eyes fell to her panties, black boy-legs with a picture of Elmo on them. "Well this will not do!" He joked, pretending to get off her before gathering her in his arms and rolling onto his back. Kissing her hard and pulling her tight against his body.

"Wash day" she said seriously, when their lips parted. She then helped him remove his scrubs, both laughing wildly when neither could get the knot undone on his pants, the anticipation only exciting him more. As he removed her "naughty knickers" as he described them he kissed her on the stomach before moving to her breasts, each nipple equally aroused by the touch of his mouth. He teased her breathing hot breaths over them until she arched, forcing one into his mouth. He ran his fingers around her inner thighs before slowly dipping his hand into her to test her readiness. He found her plump and moist. As he moved to enter her, she moaned as he rubbed hard against her clit. Propping against his arms he began to drive in and out of her as she brought her legs around him deepening his influence.

She bit hard into his shoulder to muffle her moans as she came and he moved to use her mouth to stifle his groan as he felt himself nearing the edge. She enjoyed feeling him come between her legs and in her mouth, his tongue tensing as he reached a climax and then returning seconds later to languidly kiss her again.

They where silent for a long time just enjoying their time together in the dark recess of the hospital. "Hmmm" she finally mused as he brought his head out of the crook in her neck.

"Hmm" he replied smiling back at her, finally pulling out of her. She untied herself form him and moved to redress. "What time do you start?" he questioned.

"Ten minutes" she replied looking at her watch and handing him his pants then pulling her bag out from where it had been tucked under the bed. Placing it next to her she proceeded to brush her hair, while watching him pull on the bottom half of his scrubs on under the sheets.

The door creaked, before opening hurriedly. "Bailey" Meredith almost squealed as Derek shielded his eyes from the sudden increase in light.

"What's going on in here?" She replied, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her as quickly as she had opened it.

"We were…"

"I was just…" They both started at the same time.

"Stop" she yelled, holding up a hand. "I don't _actually_ want to know!"

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek were both looking at her wearily as she scanned her eyes over them and the rest of the room. "We'll finish our talk later" Meredith started looking sharply at Derek. Who picked up her queue and replied,

"Please think about what I said Meh" adding affect by giving his best puppy-eyed-look. Meredith sighed, looked straight at Bailey and said "Oh, I better get going, I'm going to be late" and with that she stood up and walked towards the door, holding it open for Bailey.

After surveying the room once again and noticing both where dressed, with Meredith looking quite presentable and ready for work and Derek looking groggy, she concluded that nothing suss was in-fact happening.

"I think we better let him sleep" Meredith whispered "he has already had me in his ear for the last hour or so and he starts soon" Bailey actually started feeling sorry for him as she turned and walked out the door. As Meredith followed suit she turned pocking her tongue out at Derek before closing the door behind her.

He sunk back into the pillow deciding that in future they left their expeditions for home.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her with a half smile drenched across his face, they where relaxing on the deck in front of his caravan, after barbequing a late dinner. It was a pleasant night-as long as you were out of the wind, which they where as the caravan was acting as a shelter behind them. She turned away from him, knowing what he wanted but deciding to make him wait as she thought about how to approach the matter. As she took in the vastness of his land she felt as if they could be the last two people on the planet and not notice for days. With that thought an idea popped into her head, she smiled innocently as she seductively spun around, walking towards him then leaning over and laying a searing kiss on his lips while placing her wine glass beside him on the table. He was sitting on a large old style deck chair and as she pulled away from his lips she sat on his lap, so close their noses where touching. She raised her knees tucking them into the fabric on either side of his legs. He smirked at her.

"What are you up to Dr. Grey?" he questioned, as she lowered her hands from his chest and pulled up the shirt he was wearing. As she exposed his stomach and chest she leant down nipping at the hair around his belly-button.

"Nothing" she answered innocently as she raised her head kissing his lips hard and passionately, as her hands set to work on the top button of his shirt.

He ran his fingers though her hair, pushing it back behind her ears to enjoy the sparkle in her eyes. After finishing with all the buttons on his shirt and pants she expertly raised herself off him and pulled him into a standing position removing all items of his clothing-except for his socks.

"Incase you get cold" she remarked coolly when he looked at his feet questionably, pulling them up to make her point. He chuckled at the evidence of her sense of humor showing through in circumstances like this.

He knew she was enjoying the power she had over him at this point in time-with him standing completely naked (minus a pair of socks) and her fully clothed. "This is slightly unfair" he remarked, indicating the clothing balance, after she had pushed him back into the chair.

She laughed at his remark, before adding "just wait" with a smile as she stepped away from him. She turned her back to him and slowly undid her pants before sliding them over her hips, pausing to give the full effect of her new black panties, before gliding them the rest of the way down her legs and stepping out of them. She turned to face him and as she slowly stepped towards him she lifted her top over her head, revealing her slender waist and the matching lace bra.

The smile had returned to his face as he watched her strip show, oblivious to the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She split his legs apart with her knees and stood between them, allowing him to remove her panties. She knew they had been worth it when she felt his heavy breathing against her inner thigh as he raised his hands up her legs after helping her out of them.

He let his hands glide back up her legs and rested them firmly on her bottom, enjoying the feeling of her cheeks in his hands and the sight of her nakedness directly in front of his eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and she tucked her legs in beside him again, feeling the pleasure of him pulse against her clit. The throbbing in his nether regions grew as she leaned back letting him support her weight in his hands and unclasped her bra, before removing it and daintily dropping it to the floor. He gasped at the effect this had on her breasts, separating them and giving him an enticing view of their underside. Hardly able to contain himself any longer he pulled her back towards him desperately panting to taste her mouth, neck and breasts.

She found her self gripping hard at his shoulders and aching for him to be inside her once again. His throbbing had transpired into a hard consistent push against her and she found herself beginning to rock against it, attempting to dull the ache between her legs. She raised herself onto her knees, a progress he liked as her breasts where draped across his face, she paused as he gently grabbed an erect nipple between his teeth. Holding onto her hips he sank back into the chair and guided her onto his shaft, joining her previous rocking motion as the warmth and supremacy of her walls caused him to swell further.

She groaned loudly as he entered her, loving that she had the ability to cause a man such as him to moan so passionately. She bent her head to kiss him and found him staring deeply into her eyes.

Later as they cuddled into each other sitting in the chair he felt her shiver against his chest he reached across and grabbed the rug from nearby wrapping it around her naked frame. She smiled at his kindness before nuzzling into his neck as his arms curled around her back under the blanket, making their very own cocoon.

When the rug was no longer enough and she began to shiver again he wrapped his arms under her bottom and stood, still holding her close to his chest as he walked into the trailer. He kicked the door closed behind him and flicked off the light with his chin, as she dozed with her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he pulled back the cover and laid her on the bed. As he pulled the blanket up he kissed her on the forehead an she sleepily wriggled over motioning for him to get in as well.

They arranged themselves comfortably around each, filling every morsel of space until he didn't know where he ended and she began. She perked up remembering their evening, she amused him by stating that "it was nice not to have to muffle her enjoyment of him for the sake of roommates."

But she pinched him hard when he replied "that doesn't usually stop you"

"Like u can talk" she added as he winced and inspected his chest where she had caught him.

"Hey I didn't say I didn't like it. I love a woman who shows when she likes something" and after seeing her grin he couldn't resist adding "It makes my job easier" with a grin of his own.

"Uhh!" she sounded with a dramatic look on her face

"But you know what" he continued as he moved to lay on top of her "That woman I love. It's you" he finished laying a sweltering kiss on her lips.

She smiled into his kiss, trying to contain herself from running and screaming "he loves me" at the top of her lungs from his decking, Instead opting for a more reserved whispered "I love you to" as he moved off her and settled at her side.

She fell asleep that night with the slightest hints of a smile on her face and one of Derek's arm's tightly around her while her head rested on the other.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/NThanks to those who reviewed my last couple-much appreciated! Sorry if this one has some mistakes but it's late. Let me know what you think, I've put less MD stuff in it and more of a story, but im happy to change back if you want. Enjoy._

The morning after their BBQ they were running very late for work after getting distracted by each other in the kitchen. He was not able to resist her as she totted around in her underwear and his day-old shirt.

"Derek. Stop it!" she purred at him, as he began following her onto the bench where he had perched her. "No. Down. We are already running late" she said, trying to make it sound as if she meant it.

"Fine" he stated with a disappointed look, "Can we stay at your house tonight though? It's closer so their wont be any problems if I feel like some _exercise _in the morning"

She grinned at his choice of words, "try going for a run if you are so keen to exercise in the morning" she retaliated with a mischievous grin, before jumping into the bathroom and locking the door so he couldn't respond. She had just gotten the door closed when the dishcloth he had been cleaning up with hit it.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Meredith had managed to half dress herself in the car as Derek drove-much to his amusement; he dropped her off at the back of the emergency departments' car park so that no one would see them entering together. As she ran through the automatic doors and through the sea of waiting people she nearly ran into a little boy who was sitting on the floor. After pulling herself together, she turned to apologize, expecting to see two very angry parents. Instead she found him carefully putting her things back into the bag she had dropped.

"Hi" he said, looking up at her with green eyes

"Hey there, sorry about that" she said, still looking for his parents. "Thanks" she continued as he handed her bag.

"That's ok" he replied "Do you work here?" he questioned her

"Yeh, a few floors up though. I'm a surgical inter" she offered, not really expecting him to understand what it was as she had now determined him to be about seven or eight.

"Awesome!" he stated with a look of absolute awe on his face-I want to be a doctor when I grow up-but I want to work with kids"

She smiled at him, "Hey where are your parents?" she was getting a little suspicious that no one had come up to her to claim him yet.

"Oh, they aren't here"

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeh" he stated "but its ok" he added after seeing the worried look on her face "I've been in here before, I know what to do"

"Are you hurt?" she was getting worried now

"I've got a sore tummy"

"OK. Um, what's your name? I'm Meredith" She offered as she bent down to his eye level

"Derek Munroe" he stated proudly

"Well Derek Munroe, how about we get you inside" she said taking his hand and leading him past the rest of the queue and through the internal doors. Once inside she took him to the nurses' station and lifted him up onto the desk. "Hi. How you going?" She directed at the nurse standing at the desk.

"Hi" the nurse said, looking questioningly at Meredith.

"This here" indicating Derek "is Derek Munroe and he has a sore stomach"

"Derek I'm just going over here to speak to-Sally" she said to him, looking at the nurses name badge "Can you sit here for me" He nodded in response, looking shyly at Sally as Meredith indicated for the older woman to step aside.

"Hi, sorry about this but I nearly ran over him in the waiting area and he is all alone, I couldn't leave him there-I work up stairs and am running really late"

Sally looked at Meredith concerned "that's fine, leave him here with me, ill look after him" She said, as they walked back over the nurses station. "Hi Derek, do you want to come with me and we'll go see what's wrong with your tummy?" He looked between her and Meredith and slowly nodded his head looking concerned.

Seeing his anxiety Meredith wrote down her pager number and gave it to him, telling him if he gets scared he can get Sally to ring her on this number and she will come and see him straight away. With that he looked much happier and so she helped him down from the desk and he held Sally's hand and walked away with her. Meredith smiled at him, and then hurriedly spun around and hurtled towards the lift-Bailey was going to kill her!

Meanwhile upstairs the rest of the interns had completed their rounds-minus Meredith and Bailey was considering what form of punishment to give her, none of her interns had been this late before! Izzie, Christina and George where getting worried that she hadn't arrived yet especially when they saw Derek talking to Bailey-they had assumed she was with him.

"Right where is she?" Bailey said as she strode up to Derek and hit him on the arm with the chart she was carrying.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his arm "Who?"

"Who do you think? Meredith! And don't tell me you haven't seen her-I know you to weren't having an innocent chat in the call room the other day!" she said, hoping her evil-eye worked on surgeons as well as it worked on interns.

He started to say he didn't know what she was talking about, but realizing the time he said seriously "I have no idea" now he was starting to get worried "I dropped her off ages ago" Just then Meredith catapulted herself through the doors.

"I can explain" she said, doubling over in front of a stern looking Bailey and a bewildered Derek, trying to catch her breath.

"This better be good" Bailey stated, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I tripped over Derek on my way in"

"That's what you are calling it now, ey, tripping over someone" Bailey said looking horrified that Meredith had tried to use this as an excuse.

Meredith straightened up looking confused "Not him" she said, indicating Dr Derek, who was now standing between them with an amused look on his face, waiting to see what Meredith's excuse was.

"I tripped over a boy called Derek on my way in" she stated "He was only little and his parents had just left him their alone, so I took him to the nurses station and made sure he was ok" she finished, looking at Bailey trying to monitor her reaction.

"Ok, hurry up then-we aren't standing around here all day" She said sharply looking at Meredith. She wasn't sure whether to believe her story or not, but she couldn't prove her wrong otherwise. "Now Grey, get moving you are with Burke today, he should be on his way to OR 2" With that Meredith grabbed her bag and hustled into the locker room to get changed. "Don't you have work to do McDreamy" Bailey snorted as she turned to yell at George, Izzie and Christina who had been waiting to see what happened to Meredith.

Meredith later found herself scrubbing in on Burke's open heart surgery, after consulting with him all day. After four hours in surgery she was starving and heading to the cafeteria as she checked her pager. She went through the menial messages that where there, it usually took nurses a few calls before they realized you where in a surgery, but her heart sank when she noticed one calling her to the emergency department. Hurriedly she launched herself at the stairs and ran down them. Once in Emergency she searched for Derek or Sally, guessing they had been the ones to page her, when she felt something grab onto her legs.

"Hey there, little man" she said, turning to see it was Derek who had attached himself to her legs as a nurse trailed after him.

"You said you would come straight away and you didn't" he cried as Meredith scooped him up in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't here your message" she said "I'm here now, how are you feeling?"

"Not good" he replied as she wiped away his tears with her lab coat "Sally has gone home and Annie said I have to have an ulta"

Meredith looked confused "an ultra-sound?" she questioned the nurse, who was obviously Annie.

After talking with Nurse Annie, Meredith offered to take Derek back up-stairs with her and do the ultra-sound there, as Derek was now refusing to let go of her.

When they reached the lift Meredith picked up Derek so he could press the button. On the next floor up, the lift stopped and the doors opened to a very confused looking Dr Derek. As he stepped inside, Meredith explained and then introduced the two Derek's. "Derek, I'd like you to say hello to my very special fried Dr. Derek" as the boy smiled, happy to have Meredith back.

"I think this is going to get confusing" said Dr. Derek, as he bent down a little so he could talk to the little boy sitting on Meredith's hip "How about I call you Junior and you call me Doc, then we will no who we are talking about"

"Ok" the boy grinned, hugging Meredith tighter.

"Hey, do you think it would be alright if Dr Derek came with us to your ultra-sound" Meredith asked junior Derek.

He nodded his response.

Meredith then quickly explained what was happening to Dr Derek and handed him the boys file.

After clearing it with Bailey the three of them headed towards a private room. On their way they bumped into Izzie, who after taking one look at the boys eyes squealed "When did you two have kids?"

Meredith and Derek just stood there looking shocked "What!" they both stammered.

"Check out his eye's" Izzie motioned "You sure he isn't yours" Izzie joked as Meredith noticed the similarities between Dr Derek's eyes and Derek Juniors.

"Wow, that is a bit freaky, especially with the whole same name thing as well!" she commented.

After the ultra-sound had been completed and it had been determined that Derek Junior had a stomach ulcer and needed to be admitted, Dr Derek had to get to a meeting, so Meredith was left to look after Junior Derek by herself. She sat with him when with one of the social-workers trying to figure out who he was and how to contact his parents. The social worker informed Meredith that if his parents did not turn up by the next morning then he would be taken to a group home.

Seeing the young boy start to yawn she found him a private room so he could have a sleep-it had been a very big day for him and it was getting late. Meredith sat with him until he fell asleep then went to the nearby nurses' station to finish some charts off that Bailey had told her to do if she had time. As it neared dawn, she found that she had completed all hers and the other interns' charts as she had not wanted to stray to far from Derek's room. She tiredly crept into Junior Derek's room to find him sitting up awake.

"Aww, can't you sleep sweetie? Meredith whispered to the boy.

"Can you come lay next to me, I don't have my teddy to cuddle" the boy frowned

"Sure" said Meredith as she lay down on top of the sheets and he wrapped his arm around her hand, falling asleep quickly.

Dr. Derek had been looking for Meredith for quite some time; he had just come out of the surgery that had called him out of his earlier meeting and by now he was looking forward to going back her place and crashing. After checking all the on-call rooms, remembering their last encounter in the surgeon's room with a faint smile, he checked the locker room before questioning George and Izzie who were on their way home. Finally he found her curled up asleep balancing on the edge of Junior Derek's bed.

He was about to step inside the room as she stirred, and he had to dash forward and catch her before she landed on the floor.

"Hey" he smiled, as he helped her back into a sitting position, he could see she was completely disorientated as to where she was.

"Morning" she grinned having remembered why she was there. "It's amazing how much space they can take up" Motioning towards Junior Derek who, although quite small, was sprawled across the bed, lightly snoring.

"He still had his hand in yours when I came in" Derek replied, running his hands through Meredith's bed hair.

"Are you going home?" she whispered

"I was headed that way. Are you"

"No I'm going to stay until he wakes up, if his parents don't show up soon he will be going to a group home tonight"

'Poor little thing" Derek sighed as he watched the child sleep. "I might stay as well, at least then there will be two people for him to wake up to"

Meredith smiled, she knew he was staying as much for her as he was for Junior Derek's.

"On one condition" he said sitting down in the visitor's chair "You come and sit with me, not him"

"I don't think I'd fit with him any more" she said looking at Junior Derek as he rolled over, taking up the space where she had been lying.

Meredith moved over and sat on Derek's knee and he pulled her back to lye against him "What if someone comes in?" She questioned him, sitting up with a jolt.

"Rounds won't be for another three hours and the nurses know you are in here so they won't come in to check on him. So, I'm guessing that we are safe at least for the next few hours"

Meredith didn't need anymore reasoning, after kissing him she regained her position against his chest and snuggled up to his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, but don't let me go to sleep"

When Meredith woke up she could sense it was light and she could hear the faint rumblings of a TV. She turned her head, very lightly kissing her sound asleep cushion on the neck as not to wake him. As she carefully tried to get off Derek she looked up and saw Junior Derek sitting up in bed, hands behind his head and grinning at her.

"Is he your boyfriend" he asked his grin widening

Meredith jumped off Derek. They had been caught!

Derek woke with a start as Meredith lept off him, but started to laugh when he saw the young boys face. "Morning Junior! How are ya feeling?" he asked, straightening in the chair.

But the boy only started to sing "Merri and Doc sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.S.G"

Meredith and Derek shared a quick glance before she launched a tickle attack on the boy as a way to try and distract him from his song, which seemed to be getting louder with every line.

Derek, Meredith and Junior were laughing so hard they didn't hear the commotion in the hall and where therefore very surprised when an elderly lady came bursting through the door, quickly followed by a nurse.

"Derek" she cried out as Meredith stopped tickling the boy and looked up with shock.

"Grandma" the boy yelled enthusiastically jumping off the bed and into his arms, while she bent down and scooped him up.

After the commotion died down the grandmother launched into an explanation as to why he was here alone. It turned out that she had custody of him as his parents were drug addicts, who had obviously dropped him off at the hospital when he complained of feeling sick while on a day trip with them. It turned out that he had been into hospital quite a lot as she already knew he had a stomach ulcer.

"He got it about the same time he started to live with me" she explained "he thought his parents were not going to be ok and we later discovered he had taken to caring for them when they where high." She said, shaking her head. "They must not have given him his medication and that's why he started to feel sick again."

The grandmother wasn't the least surprised when Meredith explained what had happened during the day. She explained that Meredith looked a lot like his older sister who was planning to come and take care of him full time when she finished school.

"He wants to be a doctor, you know"

"We heard" Meredith laughed adding "I should be an attending by then so maybe you can be my intern"

Derek Junior got out of his grandmothers arms and went and gave Meredith a big hug before giving Derek one as well. Meredith carried him out to the waiting area and told him to come back and visit her soon so they can have a proper look around the hospital together. When the boy and his grandmother where walking towards the car Meredith and Derek froze as they heard the boy singing "Merri and Doc sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.S.G"

The nurse shot Meredith and Derek a questionable look and he slightly took a step back from where he had been standing just behind her. They where very relieved to hear the lady just laugh and state to the nurse that he thinks everyone was everyone else girlfriend or boyfriend. Not that they minded everyone knowing they where back together, as news travels fast within the hospital, but both preferred to keep it a secret for as long as they could.

"Bed!" Ordered Derek as when Meredith started to head for the kitchen when they finally got home.

"Derek, I'm really not tied" she protested as she tried to duck around his arms. "Thanks to my cushion I had quite a good sleep last night" she said smiling as he lent down to kiss her.

"I know you did" he stated when they finally broke apart "but after all that lying about I need some exercise" he grinned

"I'm glad I'm going to work then" Izzie said, coming down the stairs, closely followed by George.

Meredith just smiled before slipping her hand into Derek's and running up the stairs.

_Ok so let me know what you thought. I put more of a story into this one as the last two where just Meredith and Derek doing what Meredith and Derek do._


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith woke up at the usual early hour she was use to even though she wasn't due to start work until later, dam body clock she though as she rolled over to watch Derek sleep. Although annoyed at not getting much sleep she liked this time of the morning as it gave her the opportunity to lie in and relax, instead of the usual rush to get to work on time.

Both had been exhausted after working a 24 hour shift, where there had been eight people come in with serious injuries from a bad car accident, which was closely followed by three burn victims when a gas bottle exploded. So on arriving at home, both had eagerly snuck upstairs and collapsed into bed, hardly able to say good night to the other.

Meredith was enjoying listening to George and Izzie get ready for work, when Derek finally woke up. "Morning sleepy head" she said, bending down to kiss his forehead as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Hmm" he murmured "I'm hungry"

"It's nice to see you to" she smiled

"I didn't get a tea break last night and I couldn't be bothered eating when we got home. But sorry good morning" he smiled pulling her down on top of him for a searing kiss, but she pulled away in hysterics as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Ok, breakfast then, I think" she said rolling out of bed and pulling on the skirt that was still lying on the floor from when she Christina and Izzie had gone out a few nights earlier. She waited for Derek as he pulled himself out of bed and laughed when he attempted to pull his sweat shirt on, only to realize the arms where still inside-out when he had it over his head. After helping him untie himself they walked down the stairs just in time to see George running out the door.

"House to our selves then" he commented as his hands found their usual spot on her hips.

"I assume Izzie has already gone" she replied as they wondered into the kitchen, him going straight for the muesli while she sauntered around checking out her options before deciding on toast and jam.

He was enjoying watching her tot around the kitchen in one of his button down shirts and her skirt. She hadn't bothered to button it up all the way, so he was catching glimpses of her naked body as she moved about clearing the sink of some dishes either George or Izzie had washed the previous night. He knew she was doing this on purpose as he caught her looking at him to see if he had noticed when she lent over, giving him a view straight down past her neck. "I like you in skirts" he remarked as she lent down to get a plate out of the bottom cupboard.

"And why would that be Dr Shepard?" she questioned, smiling but not bothering to turn around-instead putting her bread into the toaster.

"Because, I like seeing you" he mumbled in her ear. His presence so close behind her had caught her off guard as he had managed to get up very quickly and quietly. "All of you" he added, spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

He tasted like milk and muesli, something she didn't mind at this time in the morning. She heard her toast pop up behind her, but at this point in time she had more pressing issues on her mind.

He walked her back into the wall as he cautiously brought his hands up the inside of her leg, gently resting them against the soft cotton of her underwear. He felt her groan into his mouth as he gently began rubbing her, using the seam of her panties to his favor. She reflexively bent one leg around his, as he slipped his hand in the side of the panties and into her. He now had her pinned up against the wall; his hips now flat against hers and her back tightly against the wall.

She stood on his feet lightly and they slowly danced backwards towards the table, as they continued to kiss. When she felt the table against the back of her legs she eased herself up onto it and Derek stood between her legs; their lips still not having parted.

He pulled her back into a sitting position as she started to lie back on the table, remembering his half eaten cereal bowl. After discarding this to a nearby chair he followed her onto the table as she moved back to give him room. He began kissing her stomach and slowly pushing the rim of the shirt up with his nose as his lips tasted her skin.

He was in the process of tasting the flat between her breasts when "Don't you dare-not on my table you don't!" Both sat up in with a mixture of shock and guilt on their face, as Izzie turned her back to them, not wanting to see any more of her exposed roommate than she already had.

"Hmm morning Izzie" Meredith laughed, as she buttoned up her shirt "Sorry thought you had gone already"

"Late start remember, like you!" Izzie said "hang on-I don't care about you and Derek having a bit of morning fun-I care that you are doing it where I eat!" she said spinning around to see Derek pull his bowl from the chair, before sitting and resume eating his breakfast, he smiles at here cunningly "Of course you don't mind you, I'm guessing like the memory of her naked on the kitchen table while your having breakfast-But I don't" she said looking at him pointedly.

Meredith had also composed herself quickly and was now making some new toast, "its ok Iz, we were clothed"

Izzie scowled "only just and whose saying you haven't done had sex on it before though" she said as she removed her hand from the kitchen bench "where exactly have you done it then?" she questioned, looking at Meredith.

"Izzie! I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Why not? I just want to know where I should bleach" she said jokingly

This time Derek answered "well be certain to give the bathroom a good going over, that's seen its fair share, as well as the laundry and I wouldn't get to close to the coach" he joked, catching Meredith's eye, as she knew that he wasn't so much as joking "but don't worry about Georges room-we washed the sheets". As Meredith started to protest, Derek was hit in the head with the magazine Izzie had been holding.

"Ouch!" he cringed, rubbing his head where he was sure there would be a bruise, before gleefully smiling up at Izzie and wrapping his arms around Meredith's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "We are going to be late" he informed them.

Later at the hospital, Meredith was still trying to check with Izzie that she knew that Derek was only joking about them having sex on Georges' bed. "I just wanted to check, you know-that you know that he was just joking"

"Who" Izzie asked innocently, as Bailey walked up behind Meredith

"Der…Bob" Meredith caught herself as Bailey came into view

"Bob who?" Asked Bailey, giving Meredith a skeptical glare

"No one" Izzie and Meredith chimed as they both headed down the hall, "You will pay for that" Meredith whispered as they headed into their first patients room.

Later that day, as the interns where sitting together at lunch Izzie quipped "so George, have you washed your sheets in a while? Meredith just about choked as she heard what was being said as she sat down at the table.

"Why?" George asked skeptically, trying to pat Meredith on the back

"Oh, I was just going to do mine later tonight and thought you might want to chuck yours in as well"

"Oh, ok then" said George, still not sure what was going on as he watched the Izzie smile at the evil glare Meredith was sending her way. The death stares where interrupted however as Derek walked past dropping a chart on Meredith's lap. As she opened it up, instead of the usual medical record, she found a note from him:

_Can we resume this morning's escapade?_

_Surgeons call room 1 hour?_

 _D_

She couldn't help but smile, knowing that Izzies' teasing was worth it, if it meant she could spend more time with Derek.

After finishing lunch and checking on her patients she made her way to the surgeons call room, Derek was already their and as she closed the door he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall "Now where were we" he asked as one hand searched under her shirt and the other wandered down her scrubs and back to its familiar position between her legs.

Their date was interrupted however, when Derek was paged for an emergency surgery, Meredith ended up assisting so at least she got to see him work, she thought to herself, knowing that seeing how he took control the OR always seemed to turn her on.

Meredith and Derek where the first to scrub in for the surgery, as she was leaning over the sink to grab a new soap he stole a quick kiss from her, "What?" he asked as she gave him a disapproving look.

"You are going to get me in trouble, do you know how much fun Izzie is having holding your George comment over my head-she nearly told him at lunch!"

He couldn't help but laugh as Izzie walked into the scrub room, followed by Bailey, he grinned saluted them before rinsing his hands and following Meredith into the Operating room. He knew exactly how to push her buttons so as he slipped behind her he pinched her ass, knowing Bailey was too short to see over the barrier. Meredith nearly jumped a mile high and a whoop of laughter came from Izzie who had seen everything.

Towards the end of the surgery Derek caught Meredith's eye and she smiled under her mask, knowing they were going to resume their date, however Bailey caught them making eyes at each other "Grey, your with me after this, you can talk to the family and finish all the post op notes" now it was her turn to smile as she saw both Derek and Meredith's faces drop "you don't have time for call rooms today" she added, smiling gleefully-knowing that she had caught them out.

As they turned to leave after finishing the surgery and scrubbing out Izzie turned to Derek and giving him a jokingly evil look said "night Bob!"

Derek laughed before sticking his head round the corner and retorting "have breakfast in peace tomorrow-she won't be home" his face turned from a cheeky smile to a painfully serious one as Bailey stepped out of a hall closet, having their banter.

He was expecting a lecture from her, now that she had proof of a relationship between him and Meredith, and the look on her face told him she didn't approve; instead all she said was "don't hurt her again, Sheppard" keeping a straight face, while his returned to a smile-realizing that the Nazi had a soft side.

As they made their way to his trailer that night, Meredith and Derek could hardly keep their hands off each other. Majority of their clothes had been discarded to the floor by the time he threw her onto his bed, only then realizing that he hadn't made it since washing his sheets.

"It doesn't matter" she said reading his mind "I just want you-today was hell"

"Yes it does" he said climbing off her "I like to discover you in my soft sheets-not on a mattress with 60's flowers printed on it"

"I can't wait that long" she pouted as she stepped out of her panties and removed her bra, before moving towards him and dropping his pants "and it doesn't look like you can either" she smirked looking down his chest to where he was clearly displaying his attention.

She was right; he was failing miserably as he tried to keep control over his body, something that happened a lot when ever she was around.

She then teased him even more by stepping back and lying back onto the bed and letting her fingers walk tentatively over her breasts, before she began walking them down her stomach. He smiled knowing she was enjoying her little porn show as much as he was; it amazed him that she was so serious when she was playing doctor and then so flirty and wild as soon as you got her in her underwear or less.

Losing control of his body completely he watched as she began to slip a finger inside herself, moaning at her own movements, "are you just going to watch?" she asked when she opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently, enjoying the show. He stepped towards her and began to crawl on top of her, first kissing the back of her hand, which was still in its warm place, and then dropping kisses all the way up her body before reaching her mouth.

She felt him press against her as they kissed, he reached his hand to where hers was and instead of replacing it he dragged it into his mouth, intently licking her fingers and enjoying her taste.

She felt her body flush pink as she watched him consume her hand, before pulling his mouth back to hers and kissing him hard.

Pulling away, he trailed kisses back down his previous path and as her hand tangled in his hair he began eagerly licking and sucking at her clit. When her back arched and she tugged on his hair, he moved back up to her mouth and slid inside her with a fluent motion. As she groaned he lent down and sucked on her collar bone, knowing he would leave a mark before nibbling at her breasts.

Deciding to regain her charge she rolled them over and sat up, moaning as she felt him deeper inside her. She began rocking and felt his hands arrive at her hips to guide the motion. She gained pleasure, seeing the trouble he was having controlling himself and knowing he would be devastated if he came before she did, she leant down kissing him passionately as she pushed hard against him and tightened her grip around him.

As she had predicted, this finished them both off, and she fell into his chest gasping hard for air as she felt his chest rise and fall. "I should make you wait more often" he breathed "that was amazing".

"Hmmm, thank you" she replied with a smile before raising her face to kiss him deeply "But no. I was hankering for it all day" she added when they finally broke apart "you got me going like three times today and that just cruel" she pouted against his lips. He tightened his grip around her as they lay there recovering.

"Should we make the bed, so I can get to you again?" he asked rolling of the bed with her and landing on top of her in the pile of clean sheets that had been left next to his bed.

"Well I'm pretty comfortable right here" she replied, kissing his neck and letting her hands roam. And suddenly making the bed didn't seem so important to him again.

_A/N_

_So this is getting harder to write-especially as they aren't together any more on TV, anyway I have this chapter and one more for you all, but there will be a break before the seventh chapter as I have exams coming up. _

_Please write me a review!_

_Mwa_


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got good and bad news" Meredith stated as she finally pulled herself free from Derek's grip. They were in a closet in one of the hospitals busiest sections, Derek had run up and pulled her in their just as she was flipping her phone shut after talking to a friend. He now had her pinned against the wall and was desperately trying to find her lips again, after she pulled away. "Oi!" She said laughing "Dr. Shepard pay attention! As I said I have good and bad news"

He pouted at her as he started to fiddle with her hair. He was liking his choice of cupboards though, they usually chose the one further down the hall, but this one was much smaller which meant they had to stand squashed up against one another. "Ok, bad news first"

"I can't come over tonight" she said wincing

"Meh, come on" preparing to launch into a speal "I haven't seen you in years!" he excaudated.

"You stayed over two nights ago"

"But I finished late and you had to go to work at four so that doesn't count" he continued, as he wondered if she was trying to avoid him-however under their current circumstances he quickly scrubbed that idea. "Why is it so bad that I just want to see you, for more than five minutes?"

"What about right now, then?" she was getting annoyed as he hadn't given her time to explain her good news.

"Doesn't count! I want real time. Alone time. Not closet time." He said seriously

"Fine" she said opening the door and poking her head out to see if anyone was in the hall "Ill try to come over tonight-it will be late though" she said shutting the door behind her, she had decided not to tell him the good news until later, as she was still slightly annoyed with him.

He watched her leave and then rested his head on the back of the door. Why does life have to be so complicated he thought to himself as he counted to ten before opening the door and heading into the hall.

It was almost 1am when Meredith got to Derek's trailer; she smiled when she saw him waiting out the front, sitting in the deck chair that they had recently christened, as he put it. She had still been annoyed at him when she had set off for his place but as soon as she saw him waiting it seemed to just melt away.

He smiled when he saw her car turn the corner of his driveway, he was thinking about the best way to apologize to her-he had been a jerk the last time they had spoken. He walked over to open her door when she parked her car next to his "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok" she said, cutting him off and kissing him hello "You just didn't give me the chance to tell you the good news" she continued resting her forehead on his.

"Sorry" he smiled, relieved that this wasn't going to turn into a fight "What's the good news?"

She turned in her seat to face him wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and pulling him closer "Well" she started, before kissing him again "You've heard about my friend Rachel"

"Hmmm" he had heard a lot about her as she was an old high school friend of Meredith's

"Her and her hubby are going to a wedding this weekend in Alabama and" she drew out "she has asked me to house sit, I've just come from her house now"

"Why is this good news" he questioned, thinking that he wouldn't be able to see her again this weekend.

"She has this amazing spa designed for two and no roommates" she included raising an eyebrow.

Hmm, that is good news then" he smiled helping her out of the car "so are you going to get Christina to stay with you-staying in a weird house by yourself isn't much fun" he joked.

For that she hit him across the arm "Oh and there's one more thing" she added "I swapped shifts with George so I have all weekend off, like someone else I know"

"This is getting better all the time" he grinned, pinching her on the bottom as she skipped through the front door to his trailer.

Friday seemed to drag out forever; Meredith thought it would be Christmas before Derek finished his last surgery. Derek had parked his car in a dark corner at the back of the car park and she was waiting for him, after having leant hers to Izzie for the weekend. She was just beginning to doze off when there was a light tapping on the window.

"Are you going to let me in so we can start this weekend?" Derek asked through the glass, as Meredith lent over and unlocked the drivers' side door.

"You took your time" she said before kissing him "How'd it go"

"Really good, looks like she is going to be ok" he said as he started the engine and watched her slip down to her usual spot on the floor of the passenger side. As they had decided to keep their new relationship a secret for as long as possible, Meredith was use to ducking down in his car as they left the hospital, just to ensure no one saw her. She slid back into the seat when they had passed through the staff parking gates and where safely out onto the streets where they lost their intern and attending labels.

"So do we need to pick up food, or have they left us some-by the way does Rachel know there is an _us_?"

"No I put some food in her fridge when I picked up they key this morning and yes, I told her last week. It kinda slipped out while I was having a _roommates _rant after Izzie walked in on us in the kitchen. I think that's part of the reason she thought I might like to house sit" she smiled over at his, as she rested her hand in his, which was lying in his lap. "She wants to meet you" she added, watching for his reaction. She didn't know if they were at the point of meeting each others friends yet.

"Definitely. Sounds like a great idea" he replied to her relief "Why don't we go out to dinner with her and her hubby when they get back"

"Really?" she smiled

"Sure. Why wouldn't I want to meet my girlfriends friends-who else is going to give me embarrassing stories about you?" he was happy they were at this stage and secretly hoped someday he'd be introducing her to some of his mates.

"Next one on the left" she pointed

"Wow! What a house!" He gazed up at the two storey English-style townhouse they where approaching on the curved driveway.

"I know Steve is some high powered attorney" said Meredith, jumping out of the car and grabbing her bag out off the back seat.

"This is nice" Derek said, as Meredith unlocked the door

"What is?"

"Coming home to an empty house with you" he grinned before putting his bags down and pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"Save some of that for later" she said as she grabbed his hand and took him for the grand tour.

After a filling dinner they decided to watch a movie. "Dirty Dancing" pouted Meredith as she and Derek scanned Rachel's huge movie collection in the media room.

"No way!" Derek said shaking his head "I've never seen it and I'm not about to start now"

"Please? I love this movie and I never get to see it. You can choose the next one I promise"

"Fine" he gave in and sat down in the huge leather couch, stretching his legs out along the seats.

"Where am I going to sit?" questioned Meredith as she turned around to see him making himself comfortable across the entire seat.

"How about right here?" he said indicating the space between his legs. She smiled, looking forward to cuddling up to him and watching her favourite movie at the same time. Meredith snuggled into his body, with her back against his chest and her head tucked under his chin, eyes fixed on the screen.

About an hour into the movie she could tell he was starting to get bored as his fingers started to wonder. She sat motionless, pretending not to notice even though with every touch her sensations spiked and she tried desperately hard not to quiver in anticipation. He started with his fingers leisurely draping across her arm, then he walked them up to her collar bone, running them along the groove before dipping across to the other side.

He had decided weeks ago that her collar bone was his favourite part of her body, he had always thought himself to be the usual legs or breasts kind of man, and although he still was in some ways, something about her collar bones just drove him crazy. As his fingers dipped across her neck he knew he was having an effect on her, as she very slightly bit her lip and he noticed that although she was looking at the screen her eyes were no longer focused. He decided to build on her anticipation so after dangling his fingers around the base of her neck for a while he slowly wandered them down the centre of her chest to her stomach. This had the desired affect as she moved her head further into his neck trying to stifle a quiet moan that just managed to slip out.

She was no longer focusing on the screen at all; she was in her own world-one that only consisted of her and Derek. She felt him slip the tips of his fingers beneath her shirt and she sat up as he pulled it over her head, she then unclipped her bra and lay back on top of him as he silently removed it. She loved the fact that his fingers seemed to ache to be on her skin again and as he circled them below her breasts she felt herself begin to pulse.

He ran his fingers back down her stomach and began to undo her pants; she leaned against him and lifted her hips as he slipped them down over her legs. He went back to investigative her breasts before she raised herself again to sit higher against him, he willingly took this opportunity to slide his hands into either side of her panties and slip them down. As she kicked them off he bit her on the neck, and then examined the mark he had left.

The bite on her neck caused a tremble to erupt all over her body, her body now throbbing for his touch. While letting one hand meander at her breasts, stroking and stimulating her nipple the other moved to play in the warmth that was offered between her legs. She easily found his rhythm and rolling her hips against his hand.

With one final pinch of her clit she came, arching and turning her face into his cheek and moaning so load that he could hear the vibrations on his tongue. He watched as she slowly regained her composure, panting and moaning as the after affects of her orgasm played out all over her body.

As the credits rolled on the movie, she turned and looked him in the eye "enjoy the movie" she asked

"Not as much as you obviously" he answered as she kissed him hard on the lips.

Following that kiss came another, and another and she maneuvered herself so she was sitting with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, clinging to him. She let her fingers knot in the hem of his shirt, before pulling it up over his head, as it landed on the floor he pushed her back against the seat of the coach falling lightly on top of her. She moved her fingers to his belt, undoing it and ripping it from his pants. Her next mission was his pants, she was more careful with these, not wanting to cause injury as he was already showing a proficient erecting.

As he was aching to feel himself within her again he entered as soon as she had removed his boxers. Pushing himself up onto his arms so as to get a better view of her beneath him, he began thrusting in and out of her. She lowered her legs from where they where high around his back and straightened out and squeezing them together, making him feel huge inside her. She watched the effect this had on his face, which was lit with the blue light from the screen now that the credits had rolled out. He lent down to kiss a bead of perspiration that was forming on her upper lip, struggling not to come as she reached her hand around his neck pulling him down for another searing kiss.

"Are you…?" he asked, clenching his teeth, unable to finish his question

"Together" she squeezed out and as he thrust in once more she concentrated and constricted around him. He collapsed on top of her, both panting and moaning with delight. They stayed as one until he fell soft, she enjoyed feeling him relax inside her especially as his tongue was now lavishing the inside of her mouth.

They lay their in silence, her stroking his back and wrapping her legs around him until the movie began to beep at them. He groaned as he moved off her and switched off the machine, as the room fell into darkness. However when he crept back onto the couch he found it empty, he looked around for her but as his eyes had not yet adjusted he couldn't see past the and of his nose.

She slowly came into view as she danced in front of him-clearly enjoying their nudity. He laughed at her antics as she took his hand before draping it around her waist and leading him up the stairs to the guests' bedroom. After visiting the bathroom he crawled under the covers, curling around her already sleeping form, he could feel the silky touch of her negligee as he wrapped his hand around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later he woke to an empty bed, he got up and padded around the house quietly calling her name. After searching all of the upper level he ventured down the stairs and noticed a light coming from down the hall. After following it he found her sitting beside the indoor pool dipping her toes in over the side.

"Hey" he said, leaning against the door frame

"Hi" she smiled as he walked over to sit behind her "I hope I didn't wake you"

"No, how long have you been down here?"

"Not long" she said leaning back into him "I woke up and couldn't sleep so I came down here"

"You ok"

"Yeh, I don't think my body is use to sleeping in though"

"Life of an intern hey"

"Hmm" she smiled "it's not too bad from where I'm sitting at the moment" she said. He didn't notice that as she playfully kissed him she scooped her hand into the water and then suddenly let it drip over his bare leg. Before he could retaliate she jumped up and ran behind him.

"Oi!" he said, jumping up to chase after her "Your going to pay for that!"

"You will have to catch me first" she said as she darted around to the other side of the pool.

He was enjoying watching her running away from him in her tiny black negligee, but he finally managed to corner her and she put her hands up.

"I give up" she squealed, as she sauntered over to him before heatedly kissing him.

"You're not getting away that easily" he laughed as she tried to escape once again, instead he picking her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked to the pools edge.

"No. Don't you dare Derek" she said clutching at his back

"One. Two. Three" he counted slowly before launching her into the water, she however managed to hold onto his waist, pulling him in with her. As they splashed into the warm water he felt her slither up in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice" he pouted, although he secretly loved the effect the water had on her negligee. He watched closely as it clung to her body, his eyes wandering all over her, until she ducked under water only to resurface behind him. In the deep water he felt her legs wrap around his as she slipped her hands down the front of his boxers and her fingers began to massage him.

As she left one hand to continue, she gingerly slid the other down his side dragging his boxers with it. As he stepped out of them she swam around and positioned herself in front of him. As she was unable to stand, she led him over to the edge of the pool before wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear as he pinned her against the edge of the pool. She could feel his member pressing between her legs.

"I love you too" he returned pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes before pecking her on the nose. He was further aroused when he ran his hands up her legs, pulling her negligee up, and found she had no underwear on. He continued his hands around her body, reaching between her back and the wall and stroked the insides of her thighs before dipping inside her gently from behind.

She moaned, not expecting his touch from that angle and she nibbled on his ear to show her liking, while tightening her legs around his waist. Wanting to feel more of his skin against hers, she pulled the negligee over her head and dropped it in the water.

Leaving one hand in place to continue amusing her clit, he slithered the other between them inserting his fingers deeper within her. With this she moved to position herself over his element and dropped herself down hard onto it as he removed his hand. He tensed, pulling her closer, as her sudden tension enclosed him. He bit her lip as he crossed his arms behind her back, gripping her ass tightly with both hands as he began to rock her back and forth.

She pushed her back into the wall and clenched her knees at his hips, moving her legs so that the backs of her feet rested on his knees, changing the angle causing him to grind harder against her with every movement.

He lowered his head and licked the trickle water from the flat between her breasts, when she arched back against the wall. He freed one hand and stimulated her nipples before raising one to his mouth where he began to suck, pulling it against his teeth, enjoying hearing her whimper in delight. Sensing she was close and feeling himself beginning to peak he sought her clit, gently grazing it with his nails and then pressing into it, causing her to come. She raised her body up to his and bit hard into his shoulder as her entire body flexed, enjoying the moment of pure pleasure.

Her sudden tightness was unexpected and pushed Derek over the edge, he let out a load moan as she watched his expression change as his body tensed.

After kissing her lightly, he pulled her onto him as he lay back in the water, supporting her weight. They paddled around the pool together, each enjoying the heat on their fatigued bodies.

After some time, he got out and wrapped himself in a towel, then opened one for her as she stepped out of the pool after collecting their clothes from the water. She draped them over a chair and suggested they return to bed. As they climbed the stairs they could see the sun beginning to rise over the surrounding houses and as they reached their room both dropped their towels and collapsed onto the bed, not having the energy to dress.

The rest of the day was spent lasing around the house, before ordering in dinner as neither could be bothered cooking. They had an early night as both where due at work early the next morning.

They left the house in a hurry the next morning after Derek was called in for an emergency surgery. Neither wanting to enter reality, where they were not supposed to be together. Later in the day Meredith received a call from Rachel, thanking her for house-sitting and asking if she wanted the bra, which Steve had pulled out from between the cushions of the couch or the negligee and boxers which she had found still draped over the chair in the pool area, returned. Meredith just laughed at this and promised to fill her in on the details soon, before hanging up and going to find Derek to tell him about their lost clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I hope this helps the rest of you who, like me, can't wait for these two to get back together.

Also I need some ideas for upcoming chapters, got a few in mind but fresh ideas are always welcome. Ta babes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had the phone at his ear and had said hello without even realizing what he was doing, it wasn't until he caught Meredith's head urgently poking around the bathroom door that he took in the full scope of his actions-realizing that it would be extremely difficult to explain to another staff member why he was answering his interns phone at eleven o'clock at night.

"Hello-Who is this?" the worried sounding female voice on the other end of the phone line brought suddenly wakening him up "Is that you George?"

"No, it's…Bob" he answered, knowing he would never truly be able to imitate his girlfriend's roommate.

"Oh, sorry I was looking for Meredith Grey. Do I have the wrong number" The voice continued.

He glanced at Meredith who was now kneeling on the edge of the bed, looking curiously at his expression of bewilderment. "No no she is right here, hang on" he said before handing the phone to her.

She was still concerned that it may be someone calling from the hospital as she lay across Derek, to reach the reciever. "Hello, Meredith speaking" she said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Who was that" the voice said inquisitively "I thought your boys name was Derek"

"Oh hi Rach" breathed Meredith, realizing it was her old friend, "no that was Derek-he just doesn't usually answer my phone, incase it's someone from the hospital" she smiled, feeling Derek's breathing return to normal beneath her.

"Oh that's good" she laughed, "I was beginning to think you had swapped boys on me before I had a chance to meet him"

"Would I do that to you?" Meredith questioned "You have met all my boyfriends and bosses to mention it-so why would I stop now that I have two in one?" She felt a twinge in her stomach as she said it; although she thought of Derek as her boyfriend, she had never said it out loud-especially within proximity of him. She stole a nervous look at him but he had his eyes closed and head back against the pillows, while drawing slow circles on her back beneath her shirt. She knew he was listening, it was hard not to when she was stretched out on top of him, but his lack of reaction, she hoped, was a sign that she hadn't freaked him out by the boyfriend comment.

"So when am I going to meet this man" Rachel continued "I think I have the right to, as I assume he has been to my house-due to the boxers I found with your negligee in my pool" she joked

Meredith smiled, remembering hers and Derek's escapades in Rachel's pool while they where house sitting a few weeks earlier.

Derek had been dozing, enjoying having his Meredith sprawled on top of him as she spoke to her friend, but decided to get up and let her have some privacy so she could have a proper gossip, growing up with four sisters he knew the importance of this. As he slid from beneath her she lent across and kissed him on the cheek, before rolling over and taking his warm spot in the bed, he pulled up some of the rugs to cover her as he pulled some sweats on.

He wandered downstairs and into the living room, where he found Izzie and George watching a movie.

"Where's Meredith" Izzie questioned as she saw Derek wander into the living room alone

"Rachel is on the phone" he answered

"God, she will be on the phone for hours then" George mumbled as he moved his legs off the couch and offered Derek some popcorn. Derek smirked to himself, remembering that Izzie had been staging a silent protest and not sitting on the couch since he told her that he and Meredith had slept on it.

"That's what I thought" continued Derek as he sat down "thought I'd give her some privacy-you don't mind your boss crashing your party for a bit do you?" he questioned his eyes diverting between both of them

"You stopped being my boss in this house after the first sleepless night" Izzie replied, smiling as Derek's face turned a light shade of scarlet.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile upstairs

"Ok so ill see you tomorrow then, are you going to book or shall I" Meredith was finishing off her conversation with Rachel, after realizing they had been on the phone for over an hour "Great I'll see you then. Bye" she concluded before hanging up the phone and heading down the stairs to find Derek.

She smiled as she caught site of him engrossed in a movie with her roommates and slipped over the back of the couch onto his lap. No one spoke as she entered the room, and the only movement was of Derek's arms as he wrapped them around her as she snuggled into him.

Izzie found that she was the only one still awake as the credits started to roll. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched George spooning the throw cushion in his sleep at one end of the couch, but she smiled when as she watched Meredith snuggled in Derek's arms-knowing that she had helped her roommate find happiness. She quietly decided to capture the moment and tiptoed into the hall to grab her camera, before taking a photo of the three of them asleep on the couch and then a closer one of Meredith and Derek,.

Knowing the couch was uncomfortable place to sleep, Izzie then slowly woke them all up and said her good nights before heading up to her room. She soon heard them trudging up after her, followed by the closing of doors. She was silently grateful when she heard Meredith and Derek say goodnight, knowing she would be getting a good nights' sleep.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning as they where rushing around getting ready Meredith decided to finally break the silence and ask the question "so are you sure you want to meet Rachel?"

"Yeh, why wouldn't I" a little astonished at the uncertainty in her voice

"Good" she said smiling "Because we are going out to dinner with them tonight"

"Oh are we now" he said, gathering her in his arms and throwing her on the bed "So what am I going to be introduced as, the boss or the boyfriend?" as he hovered above her lips

"Definitely the boyfriend" she said, knowing he had been listening in on her and Rachel the previous night

"Good-I like the sound of that" he said as he ran kisses down her neck

------------------------------------------------

"Hot date" Christina said as she walked into the locker room and saw Meredith putting on the last touches to her makeup.

"Something like that" Meredith replied, suddenly remembering that she had not yet told Christina that she and Derek were back together.

"So where's McDreamy then" Christina countered, enjoying seeing Meredith jolt at the realization that she had been caught out.

"How long have you known?" she asked simply

"Since your mood went from terrible to fantastic over night a couple of months ago"

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"That's ok-so where is he?"

That's one of the things Meredith most liked about Christina, she cut out all the girly crap, not worrying that Meredith hadn't told her about her love life instantly. "He is picking me up around the corner, we couldn't exactly both leave the hospital dressed to the nines without raising suspicions and since his shift finished early he went back to mine with George to get ready"

"So where you headed?" Cristina said as she started to get changed out of her scrubs

"We are going out with Rachel; you've met her she's my friend from school"

"What's with the little black dress then, if its just dinner with friends-I think you and McDreamy are past the point of trying to look good in front of each other" She replied, raising her eyebrows and looking Meredith up and down.

Meredith was wearing a simple black long sleeved dress, which clung to her sides without being to tight and fell loosely just above her knee. She had left her hair out, letting it fall around her shoulders and had applied a little more eye makeup than usual to give her a smoky-eyed look, under the suggestion of Izzie "Rachel was given a voucher to some ritzy restaurant in the city so she suggested we joined them-is it to much?" she questioned, still examining herself in the mirror.

"No way you look fantastic" Izzie said poking her head around the corner of the lockers "Now go or you are going to be late" she said handing Meredith her shoes "leave your bag out and ill take it home with me" Then sat and watched as Meredith scrambled out the door clutching her shoes and handbag.

"Ok spill" Christina said turning to Izzie "I want all the backlog of gossip on those two" Izzies eyes sparkled as she turned and grabbed the photo of Meredith and Derek from the previous night out of her bag and showing Christina.

"Aww they look so cute" said Christina, shocking Izzie with her girly side. Both girls liked the way that they looked together, her head tucked into his neck and him looking like he fell asleep while leaning to kiss her hair, their arms still entwined together and fingers interlaced below her chin.

"I know I couldn't resist" smiled Izzie "I haven't shown either of them yet-it's just to cute!" she said taking the picture back before standing and sticking it to the inside of Meredith's locker. "If we are going to live off the details of our friends' romance we need chocolate mouse to go with it" Izzie said grabbing Christina's arm and directing her towards the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------

At Meredith's house:

"Do you think she will like it?" Derek questioned as he and George examined the contents of the slim black box

"Are you kidding, she will love it" he said closing the box before handing it back to Derek

Slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket Derek continued "I think she has forgotten it is our first three month anniversary" he stated, checking his hair in the hall mirror as George sat at the bottom of the stairs. "We kind of decided to skip the first two as we had sort of celebrated them the first time we went out before Addison turned up"

"She will love it" George reinforced as Derek turned to leave

"Thanks George" Derek replied sincerely looking him in the eye as he headed out the door"

-------------------------------------------

"We are a bit early" Derek said as he opened Meredith's door after they arrived at the restaurant, but he caught his breath as he watched her slip out of her seat.

"What?" she questioned him lightly, catching his expression.

"Wow…just wow. You look fantastic" he said as he looked her up and down before motioning for her to twirl so he could take her all in. She had darted into the car so quickly near the hospital, so as not to be seen, that he hadn't actually noticed what she had been wearing.

"You don't look so bad yourself McDreamy" she smiled leaning into kiss him. He was dressed in a black suit with a faint grey pinstripe, a matching grey shirt with the collar open.

"Hmm. We make a good pair" he said wrapping his hand around her waist as they entered the restaurant.

-------------------------------------------

They had been sitting in the restaurant for a few minutes, waiting for the other couple to arrive, before Derek reached into his pocket and placed the thin black box in front of Meredith. She looked up in surprise "Well, open it" he said after she had just sat their staring at it.

She ran her hands along the soft velvet case before prizing it open to find a black pearl necklace lying inside. "Derek I love it" she exclaimed excitedly running her hands over the pearl, before kissing him on the lips.

He leaned over and took it out of the case as she turned around so he could put it on for her. "Happy nearly-three month anniversary" he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I thought we agreed we weren't celebrating any anniversaries" she said turning back to him, still grinning and fingering the necklace.

"I know but I saw it and couldn't resist. Besides we have never had a three month one before" He said smiling and leaning in to kiss her.

"Thank-you" she breathed against his lips before leaning to kiss him again.

"Well well well, what's this then?" A voice said breaking them apart.

"Rachel" Meredith smiled, standing up to hug her friends "I'd like you to meet Derek" she said as he stood up shaking hands with Steve and kissing Rachel on the cheek "Derek this is Rachel and her husband Steve"

"Hi it's nice to meet you both, although I feel as if I already know you as Meredith talks about you so much" he said helping Meredith into her chair as they all moved to sit down.

Later…

"Mer, that's gorgeous" Rachel said leaning into inspect the necklace her friend was playing with.

"Thanks" Meredith blushed "Derek gave it to me for our nearly-three month anniversary" she smiled squeezing his hand under the table.

"Well I'd like to see the three month one, if that's the nearly-three month one"

"Uh-uh there isn't going to be a three month present. There wasn't even meant to be a nearly-three month present" Meredith replied staring at Derek, who casually glanced over at her and smiled cheekily before returning to his conversation with Steve.

In all they had a very nice evening, with Steve and Derek deciding to go fly fishing at sometime in the future and Meredith and Rachel deciding that would be a very good day for them to visit the spa. Towards the end of the evening Meredith excused herself to visit the bathroom and as soon as she was out of site Steve and Rachel stared at him.

Steve motioned for Rachel to start "Now she doesn't have anyone around to tell you this but"

"Don't even think about hurting her" Steve cut in over his wife "Or you will have us to deal with"

"Now we have heard your story, from beginning to end and all the bits in between so we know you love her and would give a lot up for her, but consider this your warning- _don't hurt her!_" Rachel stated waging a finger at Derek, who could only sit there and take it as they weren't letting him get a word in edgewise"

"I promise I won't" is all he could muster when they finally finished "I really do love her" he finished

"You love who?" Meredith questioned, sliding back into her seat next to him

"You" he replied simply, glancing towards Rachel and Steve who had sat back in their seats with unassuming looks on their faces.

Meredith watched his gaze "You two didn't just give him the _fatherly chat_ did you?" she questioned, glaring at them "You promised you wouldn't"

"Who us?" Rachel replied, unable to hold her straight face any longer

"I don't believe you two. I was only gone for what…a minute!"

"It's ok Mer" Derek interjected "they were just letting me know that life wouldn't be worth living if I hurt you" he said smiling and pulling her face towards his and pecking her on the lips "But I wouldn't be able to live without you so that's not going to happen" he whispered into her ear. She then pulled his mouth back to hers and gave him a smoldering kiss which was only interrupted by the waiter serving their desserts.

Later as Derek and Steve were collecting the cars, Rachel hugged her friend and said "I think you've found a keeper" the same thing Meredith had said when she first met Steve.

"I think I have to" Meredith replied smiling, before bidding her friends good night and sliding into the passengers' side of Derek's car.

----------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at Derek's trailer he and Meredith were casually walking inside when he started to kiss her neck, hinting at what he wanted to do next.

"Hold on buster" Meredith said spinning around in his arms "This dress was expensive so you are going to have to remove it _carefully_ I'm hoping it will do for the work Christmas party as well"

"Promise I will be careful" he said as he fiddled with its hem, before starting to pull it up.

"No I mean it-you have to use the zip"

Now that they were inside, he carefully pulled the zip down her back, letting his fingers stroke her skin on the way down, taking pleasure in watching the small hairs on her back stand on end. He then slid the dress off her shoulders and picked it up off the floor as she stepped out of it, throwing it to hang over the back of a chair.

""What on earth are you doing?" he said, laughing at her as she surveyed the contents of the fridge "We just ate, or did you miss that part?"

"I'm not hungry, just want something to nibble on" she said, moving to check out the contents of his cupboard "I think I'm getting to use to living with Izzie-there is always something sweet to eat late at night with her around"

"You could nibble on me" he said crouching down around her and lightly nipping at her neck and fingering her collar bone

"As tempting as that sounds" she said leaning back into him and kissing his nose "I want something I can actually swallow" her eyes widening and cheeks blushing red, realizing what she had said

He just stared at her amused "To easy" he said pecking her on the cheek before pulling out a block of dark chocolate from the back of the cupboard.

"Now that's what I want" she said as her eyes lit up "Not that the other offer wasn't tempting" she said pulling him in for a long kiss "Maybe later" she added, raising an eyebrow.

"I keep it hidden so I only remember its there when I really want it" he said indicating the chocolate as they curled up in bed together "Otherwise I'd be the size of a house-this stuff is my favourite"

"At least you wouldn't have to build one then" Meredith quipped playfully, slipping a piece of chocolate into his mouth before he could reply

After holding it in his mouth for a few seconds he leant over and kissed her, letting the melted chocolate roll between their mouths.

"Hmm, your right" she said as she slipped another piece into his mouth "This is good chocolate" kissing him again

Although enjoying the chocolate, he thought he would enjoy tasting her more so carefully moved his arm to her back and laid her down, leaning on top of her. When she let him out of their kiss he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, as she undid his pants. After kicking off his pants he lay back down on top of her and rolled them over so that she was on top of him, he unclipped her bra but did not remove it, leaving it to gradually slide off her shoulders. He ran his fingers across the dip in her lower back and let his finger tips trace the outline of her g-string.

A shiver erupted all over her body as he slowly he ran his hands down her sides dragging her underwear with them. Still lying on the bra, she lifted her upper body off him, just enough as to pull it out from between them. Then straddling him with her legs and working her way down his body, kissing his neck and stomach before arriving at his boxers. She took the soft fabric between her teeth and gradually edged them down, leaving her hands on his stomach to hold him down as he tried to sit up and pull her back to his mouth.

She tentively kissed his member, hovering above him to prolong his process and watching eagerly as he began to swell, he had given up trying to get her back to his mouth and had relaxed back onto the bed closing his eyes. She sucked hard on him and tickled his tip with her tongue as she moved her lips around him.

Not liking having anything to do with his hands and aching to touch her, he pulled her back to his mouth moaning as she let her hands continue her mouths work. He rolled them over and begun to stimulate her, trickling his hands around her inner thigh and then letting his fingers enter her one-by-one.

She moaned into his mouth and bit his lip as he entered her and lifted her body to his, pulling against his shoulders. Using one hand to stabilize them on the bed he wrapped the other around her back and lifted her towards him and continued thrusting in and out steadily increasing his rate, as she clung to his back, enjoying the taste of his mouth.

When they collapsed onto the bed later that evening they were both panting heavily, neither needing to speak as he wrapped himself around her as their short heavy breaths changed to relaxed peaceful and asleep ones.

The next morning he awoke to her trying to stifle her giggles, by the time he was awake enough to kiss her she was laughing she hard that he couldn't catch her lips in his current state "What?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"You have chocolate all over you" she laughed, rolling back onto the bed.

Through half closed eyes he looked around and saw the chocolate they had opened last night spread across the sheets and all over him, looking up at her he couldn't help but laugh either.

Now it was her turn to ask why he was looking at.

"You look pretty tasty yourself" he said moving on top of her and licking chocolate off her cheek

The rest of their morning was spent enjoying cleaning each other and when they could no longer stand the taste of chocolate they moved to the shower, not yet sick of the taste of each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave me a review and don't forget to add in your ideas


	8. Chapter 8

Hey every one!

Sorry for the long wait for an update…exams-what more do I need to say!

I hope you like this chapter the idea wasn't mine but I'm sorry I can't remember whose it was-so thank you to whoever suggested this idea and thank you for all the other great suggestions!

Anyway…Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about?" she yelled at him

"Nothing!" he replied in an equally harsh tone "I don't even know why I bother trying when you get like this"

""When I get like what? Exhausted?" she said running up the stairs.

"Rrrrrr" he exclaimed running up behind her and slamming the door of her room behind him; much to the relief of George and Izzie who had been sitting on the couch watching TV when Meredith had stormed through the door, closely followed by Derek.

"Do you even think they noticed us" Izzie said as she turned back to the TV

"No, they never do when their emotions are running high, last week they didn't even notice that I was sitting in here with Tom when they came in" George replied "at least this time they made it up the stairs fully clothed" George said as he remembered his old school friend laughing later when he picked up a shirt that was hooked over the upstairs landing.

"I think I'm getting more use to seeing Meredith in his clothes than in her own…or even in scrubs" Izzie laughed

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Why do you always have to be right?" Meredith yelled turning to face Derek

"I'm not always right" he defended

"Yes you are your always right and you're always the best at everything. It sucks. It really sucks" she said, resuming her yelling

"Fine! I'm superman" he said, turning to open the door "I'm the best at everything! He said as he walked out of her room and headed to the stairs, when he reached the landing he heard her say "You're not the best I've ever had" and although she hadn't said it to him it had still cut deep. He thumped down the stairs and opened the front door feeling the anger rise in him more and more.

--------------------------------------------

Meredith threw herself on the bed, she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep but with Derek and her fight revolving around her head she couldn't get to sleep, she just lay their tossing and turning until she finally gave up and traipsed down stairs.

"Sorry" Meredith mumbled as she passed Izzie and George who were still sitting on the couch. They just smiled and let her pass on her way to the kitchen, but after a couple of minutes Izzie got up to go and talk to her as she heard the fridge door slam for the third time.

"What did he do" Izzie asked, pushing the draw in so that the fridge door would stay closed and calmly handing the chocolate spread to Meredith.

"He's just being him!" she sighed dropping her head to her hands and falling into the closest chair. "Why does he have to be so right-so good at everything? It's hard you know when he is perfect"

Izzie grabbed two spoons from the draw and she and Meredith sat silently, eating the chocolate spread straight from the jar. After a short time Izzie added with a smile "Apparently he's not the best at everything"

Meredith's face fell "Oh god-please tell me didn't hear what I think you heard" she said taking an extra big scoop of chocolate.

Izzie waited until Meredith had the spoon in her mouth before slowly nodding her head, knowing Meredith was realizing that if they heard it Derek would have as well. She gave her friends hand a quick squeeze before heading back to the couch.

Feeling worse Meredith got up and dropped her spoon in the sink, only subconsciously knowing that it wasn't the chocolate making her feel bad, but the realization that Derek had heard what she meant to say under her breath. With exhaustion waving over her body again she said good night to her room mates and headed back to her room, not bothering to change before falling into bed.

-----------------------------------

Derek had cooled down by the time he got to his trailer; he had run the fight over and over again in his head, cursing her the whole time for saying the things she said. He unloaded the shopping and made himself dinner, there was way too much for just him as he and Meredith had been planning to come back to his place and have dinner together, he sighed as he put her portion in the fridge. Feeling tied he sat down and put in an old video, collapsing onto the couch.

Half way through the movie, he noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to it as his and Meredith's fight had crept back into his mind. He couldn't let it go, it was their first big one since they had gotten back together and the very first where neither hadn't apologized straight after it. Hoping to clear his head and get some perspective he pulled on his runners and stepped outside into the fresh night air. As he ran around the fence line of his property he instantly felt better but couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't until he was standing in the shower, washing away all the sweat and mud that he realized.

-------------------------------------------

Meredith grimaced when she woke up; her body ached from falling asleep in such an awkward way and her stomach rumbled, from still not have being fed. After tip toeing down stairs and making a sandwich she sat at the kitchen table and mused as to whether or not to call Derek and apologize, she hated the thought of going back to bed without having made up with him. However as she reached for the phone she caught sight of the clock and decided he probably wouldn't want a call at two in the morning-no matter how sorry she was.

Heading back to her room she decided to have a shower and try to get some more sleep before ringing him later in the day.

-------------------------------------------

Derek pulled on some clothes and grabbed his car keys before running out the door. When he reached Meredith's he preyed that she wouldn't angrier as he felt along the top of the door frame for the spare key. He remembered from the first time they were dating that he had seen her use it one day when she locked herself out.

He gently eased the door open before replacing the key, looking up at the stairs he could see a dim light coming from her bedroom-he stood their frozen, not quite knowing what to do. He hadn't thought past getting into her house in the car and now had to think of a new plan. Not wanting to scare her by just walking in he toyed with the idea of sleeping on the couch until she found him in the morning, but with the knowledge she was awake this idea was quickly dismissed. Deciding to ditch the plan idea he headed up the stairs, hoping to successfully 'wing-it'.

-------------------------------------------

Meredith was stepping out of the shower when she heard footsteps outside her room, but not worrying as she had become accustomed to living with room mates who like her had very odd sleeping habits due to their jobs. After drying herself off she wrapped what had become 'his' towel around herself and let her hair down.

She was however surprised when she opened the door between her ensuit and bedroom to find Derek walking in from the hall. He looked up at her with the big puppy dog eyes that always made her heart melt, but she held her hand up as he started to say something motioning for him to close the door first.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whispered tone, stepping towards him.

"Me too" he said taking her in his arms

"It was just that I was so tied" she started, trying to explain her sudden outburst.

"Mer" he said trying to find his words "it's ok" he finally added, kissing her forehead

"No its not" she mumbled "What I said…it was horrible and it wasn't true" she said taking her head off his chest and pulling back slightly to look at his eyes.

"I was in the shower at home when I realized I wasn't mad at you about the fight, I was jealous of the guy you had been with before, I'm sorry I stormed off"

She just nodded and smiled in response, relieved that they could put the fight behind them.

"Well" he said, a smile spreading onto his face "I don't know about you, but I think I may have something to prove"

"Derek you don't have to prove anything, I already know" but he shushed her with a finger to her lips

"But I really want to" he said, his smile growing

"What ever you say Dr Sheppard" she whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck and standing on her toes, pulling him into an intense kiss.

He let out a slight "whoops" against her lips as he unhooked the towel from around her body, stepping back slightly as to let it fall.

She smiled at his actions and grabbed his ass, pulling him back towards the bed and on top of herself. He eagerly kissed her neck and let his hands roam her naked body, enjoying the feeling of her still slightly damp skin against his.

She felt him harden against her leg as he toyed with the nipple in his mouth. She moaned as he flicked it with his tongue before sucking it through his teeth. As he started to kiss down her stomach, letting his hands continue fondling her breasts, but she pulled him back to her mouth and rolled them over. She straddled him with her legs and pushed her hips back so that she could feel him between her legs through his pants. Running her hands down his chest she undid the buttons on his shirt and lent down to lightly bite at his stomach.

She moaned loudly when he placed both hands on her ass and slid her up himself, so that he could free himself of his pants. She raised herself onto her hands and knees over him as he kicked off his boxers, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. Sitting back on him she resumed her original position so that she could feel him swell against her, placing her hands on his stomach, he groaned when she began to rock against him.

Although not inside her yet he could feel every prickle of sensation as she pushed her hips back and forth against the hard heal of his penis. Not being able to stand it any more he pulled her towards him and rolled over on top of her, kissing her passionately while letting his hands rub against her. She let her hips drop apart and whimpered as he pulled away from her mouth to enter her.

Pinning her to the bed by holding each of her hands in his own, he resumed his rhythm enjoying watching her face tingle with delight. When her tongue darted down to wet her lips, he lent down and kissed her hard, happy when she responded so enthusiastically. Releasing her hands, he swept a hand across her forehead to move the hair from her eyes.

Wrapping her legs higher around him and pulling him closer she half-screamed out his name as and joined his movements.

When they collapsed onto the bed and she curled into him 'wow' was all she could think as she tried to regain her breath.

"Meredith…that was…amazing" he gasped, between breaths.

"Hmmm" is all she could manage as she turned to kiss him, even though her lungs where still burning.

----------------------------------------------

"I guess they made up then" Izzie said as she saw George leaning over the coffee pot

"More than once" he grumbled in response, as he poured two cups of coffee.

----------------------------------------------

"Maybe I should comment on your driving skills more often if that is how we make up" he said when he saw her eyes flutter open in the morning.

"Ok" she smiled winding her legs around his "but can we skip the fight and just go onto the making-up next time?" She asked "that's definitely my favourite part".


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!

Hope you like this one…give me some feed back and any ideas if you get a chance, Christmas is coming up soon in 'Listening to George' land so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. The further they grow apart on screen the harder it is to write.

Love specialfrog!

Mwa

----------------------------------------------------

"You know I'm going to miss you" he said kissing her on the forehead before rolling out of bed. Derek was officially on holidays and Meredith wasn't starting work until later in the day so they had spent the morning together before he flew out that afternoon.

"I wish you didn't have to go" she groaned sitting up and brining her knees to her chest

"I know, but I haven't seen them in ages and it is thanksgiving tomorrow so I have to go" he replied crawling back up the bed towards her and resting his chin on her knees.

She just pouted "Ok, but you do realize that I haven't had a night away from you in four weeks!" she responded

He leaned in to kiss her "I promise I'll only be away for two nights"

"Will you call?" she asked, knowing she was starting to sound desperate

"Of course I will silly" he said laughing and kissing her again.

She dropped her legs from her chest and wiggled beneath him, as their light kisses turned much more sinister and greedy. "Can you be quick?" she asked pulling away from him with an evil smile spreading across her face.

He glanced at the clock they both knew they didn't really have time as he had not yet packed and would need to go back to his place before she dropped him at the airport on her way to work. Leaning back into her and raising his hands under her shirt he replied "I always have time for you"

She then moved quickly and took his shirt off, thankful that she didn't have to undo the buttons as it was already open, she was surprised to find him hard when she slipped his boxers off "When you say quick you mean it don't you" she teased wrapping a strong hand around him.

"Hey it's hard not to be turned on around you" he said slipping her panties off and letting his fingers test her "and who said I'm the only one being quick around here" he added when he felt that she was plump and moist.

"Well I've got to take every chance I'm given…you won't be here for two whole days remember" she groaned between kisses.

With that he leaned down to bite at her collar bone before slipping inside her. Supporting himself above her with one hand, while the other worked on her clit, delicately massaging it. Not being able to hold on any longer she pushed her hips up against him, increasing his pressure against her, groaning she came as he removed his hand and pumped into her harder until he finished.

After lying in silence for a while Meredith got out of bed and headed towards the shower "want to save some water?" she called out to him as she stepped under the hot water

"Great minds think alike" he said stepping in behind her and grabbing wrapping his arms around her

"Hey no funny business we really are going to be late" she said spinning around in his arms and grabbing the shampoo

"Oi it was your idea so don't blame me if we are late" he smiled as he started to rub the shampoo into her hair for her

She turned back around and lent her back against his chest as he ushered them under the water to rinse her hair, then linked her arms back around him as he massaged in the conditioner. "This I could get use to" she murmured as he kissed her neck and ran his fingertips over her stomach.

When they finally made it to the airport she didn't have time to walk him in so pulled up in the drop-off zone and leaned over to kiss him goodbye.

"There was something I wanted to show you" he said walking around to her window after pulling his bags out of the boot, as he got out his wallet

"Hmm what's that?"

"Look inside" he said handing his it to her

She looked at him curiously before flicking it open, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture of them asleep on the couch. "I asked Izzie for a copy" he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss "I need something to show my parents when I tell them about my new girlfriend"

"You're going to tell your parents?" she gushed, unable to hide her excitement

"Why not? If it were up to me I'd be shouting it from the rooftops!" he said before turning to walk into the airport.

"Derek" she called out to him "I love you"

"I love you to" he mouthed blowing her a kiss from the other side of the road.

---------------------------------

The next night Meredith was trying to hide her bad mood from her room mates "He will call back" George finally said as he saw Meredith glance at the phone for the hundredth time that hour.

"I know. Sorry. I just wish I hadn't missed him the other times" she replied

"You're saying that you would rather be on the phone with him than in open heart surgery with Burke?" he questioned

"No…You know what I mean…I just miss him that's all" she said with a defeated smile

"Don't worry about it Mer, he will call back" he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze as he left to go to bed

After finishing cleaning the kitchen from their own thanksgiving dinner Meredith had almost given up hope of him calling back that night and turned to go upstairs, on a second thought though she grabbed the cordless phone-just incase.

She was just about to doze off when the phone rang… "Hello" she answered in a croaky voice

"Hey beautiful!" he said and she could tell by his voice he was smiling

"Happy thanksgiving" she said, trying to stifle a yawn

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked

"No you just caught me" she said waking up some more

They spoke for a while swapping stories of their day until they were interrupted by his nephew "Sorry can you hold on just a sec" he asked Meredith

She didn't mind as it gave her a chance to wash her face in an attempt to brighten up.

"Sorry" he continued "He just came in to let me know that everyone is going for a walk"

"Oh ok then" she replied a little disappointed that she would have to say good bye so soon "I guess I'll talk to see you when you get home then"

"What are you talking about" he asked "I'm not going anywhere; I want to stay and talk to you"

"It's ok go I can talk to you later, go for a walk with your family you can talk to me anytime"

"No honestly it's fine, I need a break from them anyway-those kids have so much energy! And my sisters won't stop asking me about you and telling me off for not brining you out here, I didn't even get a chance to tell anyone about you because they picked it as soon as I walked in the door"

"Oh they did, did they?"

"Hmm" he chuckled "said something about me looking happier and younger"

"Well that can only be a good thing right?"

"Well I think so!"

"Anyway enough about me-how are you?" he asked

"Bored! I don't have anyone to play with!" she said in a joking tone

"Well we may have to do something about that then" he said turning serious

"You know I'll have the house to myself for a while"

"Pity I'm on the other side of the country!" she sighed

"You have hands you know" he said hoping she wouldn't mind his suggestion

"That I do" she said her smile growing as she shut her bedroom door, turned off the light and hoped between the sheets "and so do you" she said

"Hang on let me go upstairs, just incase they come home early" he said bounding up the stairs

"That would lead to some pretty interesting questions about the birds and the bee's" she said laughing

"Meredith"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?" he said lying back into a chair in his room

"A white singlet and g" she said scanning her room for ideas

"Do you have a bra on?" he said closing his eyes and picturing his girlfriend

"No…Derek I'm touching myself" she replied, trying not to giggle into the phone. "Can you grab it for me" she said, suddenly becoming more turned on as she heard him groan

They continued toying with each other and stimulating themselves until, for the first time, he came before her; the sound of his pleasure helping her over the edge as well.

They lay separately for a long time, not needing to speak as they listened to the other recover. It was not until Derek heard Meredith mumble goodnight down the phone that he hung up, suddenly willing to give his four sisters all the information they wanted about the woman he was in love with.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Your back" she said, cupping her hands over her mouth to hide her smile from co-workers, as she felt his hands brush against the small of her back

"Dr Grey, can you give me a run down of the current surgery cases?" he said loud enough so that the nearby nurses could hear him

"Of course Dr Sheppard" she said, following him down the hall. It was late and the corridors were mostly deserted, so they had no trouble slipping into an on-call-room around the corner.

As soon as the door clicked behind her she felt his lips brush against hers in the dark room, reaching out and pulling him back for another kiss and winding her hands around his back as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss wasn't forceful and strong as it usually was, instead it was loving and passionate each knowing this is where they wanted to be.

"Hi beautiful" he said when they pulled apart

"Hi" she murmured into his chest as he pulled her closer, breathing her in

"I've missed smelling you" he said

Pulling her head back she gave him an inquisitive look

"I mean I've missed all of you, but I like the way you smell and these" he said running his finger tips over her collar bones

She smiled at him before snuggling into him some more, secretly breathing in his aroma and rubbing her hand along his lower back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Ch 10…Yay-double digits! I'm celebrating by starting a new fanfict, but I need some help, read my A/N after the story for more details…hope you like it!

Also a big kiss to all of you who keep writing me all those lovely reviews-I'm so glad you are enjoying my little twaddle…Mwa!

--------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do about Christmas?" Derek asked as he and Meredith drove home the store together "My family won't leave me alone until they meet you" he smiled, remembering the look on his sisters faces as he showed them the picture of himself and Meredith.

"Umm" she said looking out the window already feeling guilty "I kind of promised Izzie I would be home for Chrissy dinner seen as I was apparently in a bad mood over thanksgiving" she said turning back to him "Sorry" she added

"Oh" he replied, unable to hide his disappointment

"I doubt I'll get it off anyway"

"Life as an intern hey"

"Yeh" she agreed, knowing he was as disappointed as she was about not meeting his family.

---------------

That evening Derek sat on the front steps of Meredith's house talking to his mother, he had remembered to call her when Izzie had started talking about how she wanted a big Christmas this year as she had never really had one before.

"Hey mum I'm at Meredith's so I can't talk for too long" Derek interrupted, his mother had begun to tell him about his nephews school sports day when Derek had realized how long they had been on the phone for.

"Oh, sorry dear I do tend to ramble"

"I rang to tell you that Meredith won't be coming to Christmas this year" he continued "she will probably have to work right up until Christmas Eve and had already promised to stay and have a make-shift-family-Christmas with her roommates as they can't make it home either"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, everyone was really looking forward to meeting her. Does that mean your not coming either?" His mother questioned

"No no I'll be there; it will only be for a few days"

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeh I'm sure" Derek sighed, his mum, although thousands of miles away, could sense his regret.

After hanging up from his mother Derek headed back inside "Why the long face" Izzie asked as he sat on the couch

"Just told my mum Meh can't come for Christmas, everyone was looking forward to meeting her and I wanted to show her off as well" he said smiling as Meredith walked into the room with George

"Show what off?" she asked, sitting down next to him and taking a sip of wine

"You" he answered, taking the glass from her hand

"Well that's ok then" she smiled and cuddled up to him

The rest of the evening went by pretty quietly, the four of them watching TV and chatting.

----------------

"Izzie?" Meredith smiled sliding up to her roommate the next morning

"Hmm" she replied, knowing Meredith wanted something

"Well I was wondering, but only if it's ok with you and George, if I could invite Derek's family here for Christmas dinner" Meredith said, preying that she wouldn't mind

"How many" came the inevitable question

"Eight adults, nine kids" Meredith winced "big family" she added

Izzie contemplated this for a second "So there would be who" she asked

"His mum, his four sisters plus their partners, then the nine nephews and nieces" she replied, counting them out on her fingers

After a few more seconds Izzies face of contemplation turned into shock "That would mean I would be cooking a proper Christmas dinner for twenty-eight people! Because I have already invited Christina and Burke as well as Alex and George is bringing Sally as she can't make it home either, add you and me into that and its one hell of a party" then her eyes lit up and a smile brightened her face "That would be so cool" she exclaimed "I'm really going to get my first family shin-dig…it's going to be awesome"

Meredith was surprised at Izzies response, there weren't that many people who would look forward to cooking dinner for 28 after a 15hour shift, and jumping out of her chair she hugged Izzie around the neck "thankyou thankyou thankyou! Now I just have to check with George

"He won't mind" Izzie answered "He is going turkey shooting in the morning then taking his brothers to the airport, he said he was going to miss having all his little cousins around over Christmas-you know how he loves kids" Izzie said, loosening Meredith's grip and grabbing some cookbooks from the shelf.

As Izzie started looking up recipes Meredith ran to the phone, first calling George to run her idea by him and then calling Derek's mother"

"Hi Mrs. Sheppard, Its Meredith, Derek's girl…friend" she said when the older woman answered the phone, she was not use to saying that she was a girlfriend as they were still not telling people at work, apart from the few that already knew.

"Oh Meredith, this is a nice surprise, is everything ok?" she asked, a slight alarm raising her voice

"No everything is fine; I just wanted to run an idea by you"

"Oh, go ahead dear"

"I don't want to seem presumptuous or anything but I had this idea and well…" she paused not knowing how to start

"Its ok dear, ask away"

"Well I got the idea when Derek first asked me to come up for Christmas and then again when Izzie, that's my roommate"

"She's the ex-model who is a wonderful baker right?" Mrs. Sheppard questioned

"Yes that's right"

"Oh yes I have heard quite a lot about you and your roommates, seems Derek spends quite a bit of time there now"

"Well…yes I guess he does" Meredith mused, the woman's tone almost pointed out that she was happy about the living situation her son had going

"I'm so glad he has you and your friends, it really sounds like you all are a bit of a family" Meredith just smiled in response, before Mrs. Sheppard continued "Oh I am sorry dear, Derek has probably told you I can rattle on"

"No that's fine, well the idea I had" Meredith continued "was that you and the rest of your family came out here for Christmas" wanting the women to hear all her reasons she continued quickly "You see Derek was pretty sad the other night, after speaking to you and Izzie really loves to cook and wants to do a big Christmas dinner and George just loves to kids so they don't mind and...well…I really don't really want to meet all of you and…I don't think I can stand Derek going away again" she finally admitted

"Can I get back to you on it?" Mrs. Sheppard replied

"Of course you can" Meredith stated

"I think it's a fantastic idea but I will have to run it by the rest of the clan just incase, we haven't had a big family holiday for years and I know a couple of the girls were planning on going to see him next year so maybe we can push it u a bit" the woman exclaimed, getting excited at the idea of having a holiday to organize and at the prospect of finally meeting the lady who was of growing importance in her son's life.

"Ok" Meredith sighed with relief

"I had been wondering what to get Derek for Christmas, maybe this could be a joint present from the two of us"

"He would definitely love it" She agreed.

They chatted for a short time before saying their goodbyes. Meredith turned to look at Izzie who was busily jotting down notes from 'Traditional Christmas Feast', "Don't say a word to Derek, I want to check to see if they can come before I tell him-just incase"

"My lips are sealed" Izzie replied grinning as she motioned zipping her mouth shut

-------------------

It was late and Meredith was waiting for Derek to come home when she heard the phone ring "Hello" she answered

"Hi there dear, it's Derek's mother"

"Oh Hi Mrs. Sheppard, I wasn't expecting your call so soon"

"Well I couldn't wait to call you" the old woman replied "Oh I didn't wake you did I"

"No no, I'm just waiting for Derek to get home from work"

Mrs. Sheppard smiled as she realized Meredith had said 'home from work' and not just 'back', sensing that she was as into this relationship as her son seemed to be. "Good-news my dear" Mrs. Sheppard said excitedly as Meredith heard Derek's car pull into her drive "We are all coming. All seventeen of us"

"Oh that's terrific!" Meredith exclaimed, beaming as she opened the door to let Derek in

"Well Sam is about to show me how to book tickets over the internet so I better go, we can discuss details later, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant" Meredith replied leaning in to accept a kiss from Derek on her cheek "Hang on a second, he just walked in, why don't you tell him-I don't think he will believe me"

"Oh why thank-you dear. It was lovely talking to you again and I guess I can really mean it when I say I will see you soon"

"Yes I guess you can. Hang on I'll hand you over to him" Meredith replied as Derek gave her inquisitive looks "Bye Mrs. Sheppard" she added, laughing at Derek's reaction to the knowledge that his girlfriend had been talking to his mother.

Meredith pulled him in to a heated kiss, being careful to cover the mouth piece as she handed him the phone, taking his other hand in hers and leading him up the stairs as he began to speak to his mother.

----------

"You are amazing" Derek said as he hung up the phone and threw Meredith on the bed, collapsing on top of her and running kisses down her neck

"I know" Meredith replied with a cocky grin

"I can't believe you invited my entire family here for Christmas-you do know how many of us there are don't you?" he questioned

"Yes" she replied, breathing heavily as Derek ran his fingers lightly over her stomach, inching up the hem on her shirt

"Well then you are even more amazing" he smiled, pulling back from her and taking her in. "Does Izzie and George know?"

"Yeah they are actually excited about it" she said as she wiggled out of his grip and slipped under the bed covers "Izzie loves cooking and George loves kids, so they are both covered" she continued as Derek pulled his shirt off before following her beneath the sheets.

Scurrying deep under the covers Derek was surprised to feel a very-nearly-naked-Meredith lying next to him, she had managed to take off both her top and pants while waiting for him, as he pulled her on top of him, in their own cocoon she instinctively felt her way to his pants, pulling them off him without moving her gaze from his eyes. "Your getting good at that" he chuckled as he kicked off his boxers

"Well I have had a good teacher" she giggled, as he slipped his fingers of one hand, around the clasp of her bra and unclipped it as the other traced slow circles around her lips.

"Hmm" he replied, bringing his hands to her breasts as she rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her "and who might that be" he continued as he dragged his lips along her chest towards the bud of her nipple

"Oh some random I met the other day in an on-call room" she breathed, trying desperately to cling to her last strand of concentration which Derek's lips where slowly pulling away

"Uh-ha" Derek moaned into her breast, feeling her nipple harden as the vibrations of his voice encircled it.

Meredith moaned in response, her arching back raising her chest back to Derek's mouth. Placing a kiss on each inside of her breasts and holding her hands, he propped himself above her on his knees and lowered his mouth to her panties, letting his tongue run along her ticklish spot at the base of her stomach.

She giggled and couldn't stop her body from twitching as he continued to lazily drag his tongue along her stomach, slowly lowering it to her panty line. Not being able to stand the torment any longer she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly causing his body to collapse and his face to be pulled onto her stomach "Hey you should have just said something if you wanted me to hurry up" he laughed, climbing back to her mouth, his hands still tightly around hers.

She groaned into his mouth as he led her hand between his legs, she didn't know why but she loved feeling him harden in her hands. Releasing her wrists as she bean to work on him at an agonizingly teasing rate he slipped one hand behind her, lifting her hips off the bed as the other dragged down her panties. He felt her inhale sharply as he lowered her hips back to the bed, feeling his swelling self push against her inner thigh.

They kissed passionately as he kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples while she ran him through her hands, he snaked one hand between them as he felt her hips begin to move in time with the rhythm her hand was playing out on him. Pinching and rolling her between his fingers he could feel her pulsating beneath him, with the slightest of movements being met by a moan or whimper.

In an agreed movement he slipped a finger inside her as she let her legs fall apart and used her hands to guide him towards her, it was he who moaned as he felt her walls around him. Gazing into her eyes and kissing each eyelid as she closed them, he gave her time to stretch around him, before he began to continue their rhythm.

"We won't be able to do that when your parents are here" she laughed as he slid back into bed and pulled her on top of him, kissing him lightly on the chin before taking his lower lip between her teeth.

"We can always sneak back to mine" he replied wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest

"I like the sound of that" she murmured, starting to drop off

He waited until she was just about asleep before adding "Thanks Meredith, this is going to be fantastic" He then laid in silence, listening to her quiet even breaths as his mind raced over all his thoughts surrounding his families visit.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ok my new idea is to do a university/college set story but I have no idea about how the US system works (I'm an Aussie you see) and I was hoping to get a bit of an insight from anyone who might know…

I'm hoping to find out the name of a good med school (doesn't have to be Seattle based), what student on-campus housing is called, and what to call the person who lives and sort of helps out other students in the on-campus living (think Felicity). Any other info or plot ideas would be greatly appreciated as well!

I'll let you know when I put it up! Ta all.

Mwa


	11. Chapter 11

Derek watched as Meredith recited the names of the surgical instruments to herself, she had a surgery with Webber in a couple of hours and she was nervous. He was glad she had not yet seen him from his stance in the scrub in room.

He was silent as he stepped behind her and let his hands find their familiar place around her waist.

"Hi there" she said after a brief pause, finishing the recital of instruments in her head before replying

"You didn't jump" he said, commenting on how she didn't make the usual reaction of leaping into the air when he touched her in the hospital.

"I must be getting use to your antics" she said, remembering how he caught her out last time they were in the OR, when Izzie had seen.

"Nervous?" he questioned her already knowing the answer; she was assisting Webber, chief of surgery, and still thought she had to live up to her mothers reputation

"Hmm" she sighed leaning her head back on his chest

"I know a good way of getting over nerves" he stated, slightly moving his hand under her shirt

"Oh you do? Do you" she said wrapping her arms behind her and around him

"Hmm, it's really good at relieving built up tension" he whispered into her ear as he moved to the drawstring of her pants

"Derek we are in the OR…any one could walk in on us" she struggled to breathe out, as his hands slipped to intoxicate her inner thighs

"And I locked the door" he replied as she turned in his arms, staring deeply into his eyes

"I'm starting to think you planned this" she said, teasing him, pulling back from his kiss

"It's the only thing I've thought about all day" he mused, knowing deep down he was telling the truth

"I hope not" she said, finally giving into the lips which where pursuing her "You did have a surgery and a couple of consults this morning" she said cockily as his hands found their familiar path under her shirt

"Keeping tabs on me?" he questioned, feeling her hands surrender to him and moving from his chest to the hem of his shirt, he felt her tug at it as he smothered her lips with his own.

"Of course not" she panted, as he picked her up and placed her on the operating table, she arched reflexively when the cold of the table soaked through her lab coat and scrubs.

He took this opportunity to slip her pants over her hips, letting them settle around her ankles.

The thought of his sweetness flashed through her mind as he spread her lab coat beneath her, so her bare skin would not be in direct contact with her harshly cold metal. Sliding her hands down the sides of his scrubs she hooked her thumbs over the edge and pulled them down, feeling his growing erecting as he positioned himself on top of her.

He moaned feeling the tingled of her cold hands on him as she guided him towards her. Knowing they didn't have much time she wrapped her legs high around his back as he eased himself into her deeper, enjoying their heated kisses and long stares as he began to maneuver himself.

She moaned loudly as she came, clutching her hands around his back and pulling him closer, her mouth latching onto his neck in an attempt to stifle her delights.

Feeling her teeth bite into his neck he lost concentration and then himself, soon collapsing on top of her after pulling her mouth into his.

"Your right" she laughed, turning to see Derek's obvious 'sex-hair' as they stood tightening their scrubs after recovering and getting of the operating table "That really did help to relieve the tension"

"See I'm a genius" he said smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair

"You certainly are" she replied giving him a sinister smile and pulling him into a searing kiss

"Don't be nervous" he said, lightly massaging her shoulders as they walked towards the door "You will be great"

"Thanks Derek" she said honestly as he unlocked the door and held it open for Meredith

However neither of them expected Webber to be standing on the other side of the door, "Dr Webber", Meredith exclaimed

"Meredith…Sheppard…what are you doing in there" he questioned, seeing them walk out of the OR talking

"Oh…um…I was a bit nervous about the surgery this afternoon so I was just going over the procedure in my head…and …well that's the best place to do it"

"And I was looking for Dr Stevens" Derek added, "You haven't seen her have you?" he asked Webber

"No sorry" replied Webber still looking a little curious

"Don't worry, there she is" Derek replied, heading off down the hall "Good luck with the surgery Dr Grey" he replied turning around to blow Meredith a kiss behind Webbers back, which earnt him a scowl from her as she had been left to deal with Webbers questions.

When Derek caught up to Izzie he began discussing the case Izzie was helping him on, when they moved to part ways Izzie added "Next time close the gallery" with a serious face

"What" Derek stuttered as his face fell

"Don't worry" She continued "I was up there studying and left when you two started making out; as soon as I saw that look on Meredith's face I was outta there" she whispered to him, watching another intern scurry down the hall after Burke

"Was anyone else there" Derek asked, finally regaining his composure

"No and I locked it as I left" Izzie replied, loving seeing the good doctor processing the new information, knowing that his composure changed as soon as it concerned his relationship with Meredith in the hospital walls, as it could affect both of their careers severely if they were caught.

Izzie watched as the wave of relief passed over his face "Thanks Izzie" he said sincerely "But don't tell Meredith until after her surgery" he begged "She is nervous enough as it is"

"Ok" she replied, heading down the hall away from him "But I'm sure you helped with that, didn't you" she quipped before turning the corner, If she had looked back she would have noticed Derek's face turning a deep red in sheepish embarrassment as he remembered his and Meredith's _little excursion_.

---------------------------------------

Webber tried to recall other recent times when he had seen Grey and Sheppard together, he knew Meredith had been a big part of the reason Derek didn't move back to New York and try again with Addison, but he wasn't sure if Meredith reciprocated the feelings. However, after discovering them alone together he decided to get all the information on the couple that he could as he considered it part of his job to know the current gossip.

While discussing the post-op notes with Meredith he saw what looked like a faded hicky peeking out from her scrubs and later having a coffee with Derek he was sure their were fresh teeth marks on his neck. He continued to keep his eyes open all day, being careful not to stare at them but to just watch, trying to catch a touch of a hand, a smile or even a look.

He was successful in catching them in acts such as these with each other, but was unable to decipher if they were any different to how they acted when with any other member of staff; he had watched as Meredith had playfully punched George in the arm and as Derek had smiled brightly at Miranda and a nurse, obviously sharing a joke. This therefore left him indecisive-something as a surgeon he did not like.

Later that afternoon he decided to gain some definite evidence of the Sheppard/Grey romance so cornered George in a consult room he said "O'Malley, I need you to be the sponge"

"Yes Sir" George sighed

"Good all hospital gossip, don't leave anything out no matter how small" he replied, knowing George did indeed make a terrible investigative sponge, but also knowing he was a good friend.

As predicted as soon as George left the room he headed over towards Meredith, pulling her aside and whispering something to her, with a sudden look of urgency across her face she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Webber stood at his post and watched the play unfold exactly as he had predicted as Meredith walked straight up to Derek, addressing him as "Dr Sheppard" before pulling him away from some nurses who were near the desk he was at.

------------------------------------------

"Dr Sheppard"

"Yes Dr Grey" Derek said looking up

"May I have a word?"

"Certainly" he replied, hoping they were going to pick up from where they had left off in the OR

After motioning for him to follow she walked into the X-ray display room, picking up a film she started to speak "George thinks…No Derek leave them open"

He looked up at her in surprise, as he untwisted the blinds.

"As I was saying" she continued "George thinks Webber is on a gossip hunt again, he asked him to be the sponge again"

"Oh" Derek replied, now understanding what Meredith was saying "But George won't say anything" he added stepping towards her and pretending to examine the film she was holding.

"Yes but if he has got George on the look out who is to say he hasn't got anyone else as well" she said in a whispered tone, pointing to something on the scan

He took his time before replying, pretending to focus on the film but looking at her out of the corner of his eye "Ok so no rendezvous, touching eye contact…nothing" he stated flatly

"Correct" she replied, putting the film down and turning to look at him but keeping a 'business-like' face

He simply nodded but added "Your place" as she headed out the door

"Yes Dr Sheppard…Thank you Dr Sheppard" she replied, not catching the small smile that slipped out her lips

Neither of them realized the older grey-haired man standing in the distance, silently watching them before turning away.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ahh…that was hell" Derek exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist and pulled her into a kiss. He had just arrived at her door after a very long day of being careful not to touch or talk to her for too long, he had even painfully asked Izzie to assist on a surgery when he would have usually chosen Meredith. The only humor his day had had was when he had seen Bailey having to rewrite the surgery notes on the board after automatically signing Meredith's after his own.

"Hmmm" Meredith agreed laying her head on his chest "I hate when Webber is in gossip mode…makes me edgy" she added guiding him towards the kitchen where Izzie and George were serving four plates of dinner up.

"Bailey knows…again" he announced as they entered the kitchen

"No she doesn't" Izzie replied, already knowing what they were talking about "She was nice-well as nice as Bailey gets- to Meredith all day"

"Mmm" Meredith agreed, nodding as she pulled a long piece of spaghetti through her lips "No hoops today…she definitely doesn't know"

"Yes she does" Derek replied

"She does" piped in George "She just about chocked when Derek chose Izzie for the surgery tomorrow instead of you" he said looking at Meredith

They sat in silence, all quietly contemplating how long Bailey had known, "She must be ok with it" Meredith finally stated, hoping that saying it out-loud would make it true

"Hmm" Derek added smiling at Meredith "Maybe she is"

-------------------------------------------------

At the hospital Webber leaned back in his chair pondering the gossip he had learned, George had informed him of two nurses who had played a joke on Alex and something else about one of the clerks wives having a baby, but the information swelling in his head was that of the relationship brewing between one of his attendings' and interns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the delay in updating but work has been soooo hectic lately and I'm trying to spread my story out so the Christmas chapter actually comes out near Christmas. Depending on my shifts I'm hoping to update at least once a week. Please continue to send me ideas and comments-I don't mind criticism so dish it out if its constructive!

Mwa


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone!

Hope you are all well, thanks for all the lovely reviews. I wrote this a while ago but couldn't finish it off-hope its not too dull.

Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 12

After bidding George and Izzie goodnight Meredith set to work reading the medical journal Christina had lent her, although she was interested in it, it was mainly doing the job of keeping her awake until Derek got back from work. She was half way through a paper on new altzimmer's research when her phone beeped indicating a text message

_Sorry. Called into a meeting. Be there in an hour. Unlock the door. Go to bed. Sleep. Love U. D_

She was about to give into the lure her soft bed was emitting, when she remembered the visiting Martha earlier that day, letting a plan formulate in her head an evil grin spread across her face as she franticly typed her reply.

_Pity…I visited the salon today…enjoy your meeting. Mwa_

---------------------------------------------

Derek felt his phone vibrate five minutes into the meeting, guessing it was a reply from Meredith he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, trying to be inconspicuous as he read the text.

Thankful that he had changed into his jeans before going into the meeting, Derek lowered his file over his waist as his eyes searched for something to look at, in a hope from alleviating the growing throb in his nether-regions. He was thankful when they landed on the rounded sweaty face of a fellow surgeon, he felt his pants loosen again as he tried to picture the fellow surgeon, in their underwear.

After concentrating on picturing everyone in the meeting in their underwear, in a hope to keep his mind from drifting onto Meredith again, he was startled when people started to move out of the room. Realizing that in the hour long meeting he had not heard a thing, Derek started to collect his things together before standing up.

"Um, wait a minute Derek" Chief Webber called, motioning for Derek to come over to him. "Is everything alright?" he questioned, when Derek reached his desk

"Yes why?" Derek asked, slightly puzzled

"Because you didn't say anything in the hour long meeting, even when we were discussing a patient of yours"

"Oh" stated Derek, more than slightly dumbfounded "A lot on my mind. Sorry chief" he added, hoping that Webber would let it rest so he could get out of there as quickly as possible.

"One more thing" the Chief replied as Derek turned back around to face him "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" he questioned, hoping Derek would give him some information about his and Meredith's relationship

"Umm. No" Derek replied, taking a minute to consider the question

"Sure?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Ok, night then" the Chief replied, annoyed that Derek hadn't taken the opportunity he had been presented with. In all truth the Webber hadn't decided if anything had been going on between Derek and Meredith, and Derek coming clean would have made his detective game much easier.

----------------------------------

Derek practically ran out of the hospital, nearly crashing into an orderly on his bid to escape its four walls. After jumping into the car he turned on the ignition and headed towards Meredith's. As he stopped at a red light around the corner from her house he noticed a 7/11 open and decided to make a detour and grab her some flowers on the way.

-----------------------------------

Meredith was laying on her bed reading when she heard the door slam; putting her plan into action she leapt off the bed, through the journal onto the floor and ran into the bathroom, pulling her clothes off in the process. She could hear him putting his bag down by the door when she turned the shower on, letting it heat up before stepping under the water, enjoying the hot sting for a few seconds before adding a little extra cold.

After slipping his shoes off at the door as to not wake Izzie and George, Derek tiptoed up the stairs and started searching for Meredith, he was instantly excited when he heard the shower and saw steam spilling out of her bathroom. His clothes ended up on the floor with Meredith's as he cut a path to the shower.

Although she had been expecting him, he body shivered as he slipped into the shower behind her, letting his hands wrap around her hips as his lips met her neck. Without saying a word she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, stepping back to share the flow of the water with him. He lowered his head to suck at the water that was rippling down her breasts, feeling her nipples harden as his tongue toyed with them. Unable to control them any longer he began to lower his hands between her legs, yearning to feel what she had had done at the waxing salon, something that had consumed his mind throughout the meeting.

Feeling his hands lower over her stomach she caught his chin with her hand and brought his eyes to hers, looking him in the eye as she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his knees, keeping his chin in her hand, so he was unable to look at her anywhere else but her eyes.

The suspense was driving him out of his mind; finally she gave him a quick smile before directing his eyes towards her pussy. As his eyes marveled her he wrapped his hands around her thighs and brought her closer to him. He laid the lightless of kisses across the base of her stomach and then continued down around her inner thighs.

Her fingers gripped into his wet hair as she felt his tongue slip between her folds and she gasped for air as it brushed tenderly across her engorged clit. He carefully slipped two fingers inside her as his tongue lapped at and pushed against her clit.

Planning his moves carefully he held her firmly between his lips, pushed against her with his tongue and moaned into her as his fingers pushed further inside and curled slightly. As his other hand gripped the cheek of her bottom he felt her hips jolt towards him and her knees tremble.

Throwing her head back and opening her mouth she came as he used all his knowledge of her body to make her body tremble and quake. Unable to stand as the repercussions of her orgasm took hold of her body she slowly slipped down and sat on his knees.

He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed onto him, pulling her closer and listening to her breath heavily as lay her head on his shoulder. He put the plug into the bath as to catch the water that was spilling over them.

"Hi there" he said as he heard her breathing ease and felt her nuzzle his shoulder.

"Hi" she replied, although her answer was muffled by his shoulder. After enjoying the feeling of the water against her back for a few more seconds she reached up and turned the water off before facing him again. "I like those kinds of hellos" she added

"I like the butterfly" he replied, indicating the small fluff of hair she had left in the shape of a butterfly.

"Thought you would" she replied kissing his neck

He took in her flushed face and pushed a stray hair out of her face before capturing her lips with his.

After some time of sitting with their bodies entangled she moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders, feeling his body lull against hers. He rested his head against her shoulder as they talked and her hands roamed over his chest.

As she saw his eyes slowly close, an idea popped into her head. She hesitantly moved one hand from his chest hoping he would not notice, and reached over and grabbed a discarded shampoo bottle from the bench. She then slowly filled it up as her other hand edged lower down his stomach.

He could feel the prickle of her hand as it stroked against the crook of his 'v'. Keeping his eyes closed he turned his head into her neck, lightly biting it.

As she felt his teeth release she raised the bottle above him and squeezed the bottle, the flow of the water trickling against the head of his penis.

He was unable to suppress the groan that escaped and pushed his mouth onto her neck as the vivid sensation rapidly spread all over his body. Although not knowing what had caused it, he knew she had something to do with it.

She squeezed the bottle again, hitting the base of his growing erection. He gripped her knee with one hand as the other wrapped behind her head and rested against her hair. She continued to stimulate him, running the line of water along his shaft. She was unable to stop herself from beginning to rotate her hips beneath him, the slow circles pushing her hips into his lower back. When he was standing strong she shot a harder line of water down the very tip, watching his eyes squeeze shut as he tried to regain control.

Feeling her legs move around him as her hips ground into him, he rolled over in her grasp and kissed her hard, their lungs screaming for air. He couldn't help but gasp when her rotating hips pushed against him. Knowing it would be tricky to do this lying down he eased himself off her and pulled her up, positioning her on his knees and pulling her hips closer to his own.

When she felt him slip a hand between her legs she raised herself onto her knees, giving him better access, being careful to press her body against his as to push against his erection which was standing between them.

Slipping fingers inside her, he grasped at her pulsating thighs, pulling her down onto his long shaft; imprisoning her mouth in his as she stretched to meet his size.

Gripping his shoulders she began to rock against him, pulling nearly all the way off him before dropping her hips towards him again. Pushing her legs back she leaned into him, grinding herself against his base.

Steadying them with a hand behind him he let the other trace around the lips of her open mouth before running them over her collarbones and over her chest; taking a nipple between his fingers and rolling it as she moved on top of him.

With their motions growing faster and their groans turning into screams they came as the same time, gripping against each other in an attempt to ride out the full wave of the orgasm.

Resting her forehead in the crook of his neck and shoulder, she felt his chin on top of her head as he eased them back into the warm water. She lay on him, her chest against his, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths as his arms wrapped around her back, a hand resting on her hair.

-----------------------

"So we have to be very careful now" Derek said as they where getting ready for work the next morning "Webber is really suss"

"Huh" she asked, sitting on the bed to pull her shoes on

"He asked me last night if there was _anything I wanted to tell him"_ Derek replied in his best 'Webber' voice

"Oh" she said as he sat next to her on the bed

"You still want to keep this a secret don't you" he asked putting an arm around her

"We have to…for our careers and all" she replied leaning her head on his shoulder

"What about Christina and Burke? Everyone knows about them and it's ok"

"How about we keep it a secret for as long as we can" she said before kissing him lightly on the lips "I kind of like it being a secret"

"Well in that case I better get a better good-bye kiss than that if I'm not aloud to have another for 24 hours" he replied pinning her on the bed and attacking her lips with his

-------------------------------

"Ok so _no_ glances, smiles, touching or special treatment" she said as they headed out the door with Izzie and George "and definitely no call-rooms or hall cupboards"

"This is going to be so hard" he said kissing her through the window before she drove into the street

---------------------------------

Webber watched carefully as Derek spoke to Burke before he called the beginning of the staff meeting, he noticed that his eyes did not even flicker at Meredith as she entered the room flanked by Izzie, George and Christina; maybe he had been wrong about them, maybe they were just work colleagues, he pondered as the staff group began to fall into silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry I had trouble finishing this one off… 'The family' arrive in the next chapter and then its Christmas! If you have any ideas for these two chapters please feel free to forward them on…

Please review or make a comment!

Mwa!


	13. Chapter 13

"Right so there is your oldest sister, Nakita, she is married to Simon and their little boy is called Riley; next comes Monica-she is married to Craig and they have Ryan, David, Samantha and Josie; next is Katherine, and she has the baby…Charlotte, along with Sarah and Amy and Kat is married to Matt, then the youngest is Nikki and she is dating Mark and they have a little boy whose name is Taylor" Meredith practiced, as Derek drove

"You forgot one" he replied pulling up to a red light

Meredith just looked puzzled as she went back over his long list of sisters and their respective partners and children "Who?" she questioned, when she couldn't work it out

"Me!" he stated triumphantly "and of course you" he said leaning into give her a light kiss on the lips

They were interrupted however with a beep of a horn and as Derek re-commenced driving Meredith turned to see Izzie and George in the car behind them and laughed, knowing they had seen Derek kiss her at the lights. They were going to the airport to welcome his family and George and Izzie had offered to go in as well so that only one extra car would need to be hired to get them all to the hotel.

"Other than that it was perfect" he stated knowing she was nervous about meeting his entire family in one hit.

-------------------------------

Half an hour beforehand…

"Right listen-up everyone" Nakita said, turning in her seat and talking to the rest of her family, as they were such a big group they took up most of the back of the plane so her little speech was not going to disturb too many other passengers "Now remember Meredith lives with Izzie and George. Izzie is tall and blonde and George is a bit shorter with brown hair, don't ask Izzie about modeling and don't call George Georgie" she continued, having got everyone's attention "Also when we go and visit Richard Webber do not mention Meredith at all, he doesn't know they are dating and if he did it may affect both of their jobs" she was about to continue with her rant but the pilot interrupted her, stating that the seatbelt sign had been turned on and that they would be landing in Seattle soon.

--------------------------

"Stop fidgeting" Derek whispered into Meredith's ear as he took her hand in his as they waited with Izzie and George outside the gates "They already love you"

They remained silent until Derek squeezed her hand lightly as he saw his family begin to poor through the gate "here we go" he said dropping her hand and stepping forward as to take the full brunt of the onslaught of kisses and hugs from his family.

Meredith found herself being identified and hugged quickly by an older woman, who she guessed was Derek's mother, and so many other men and women she began to loose count. Izzie and George were also getting hugs from everyone and were a little taken back by the friendliness of the strangers.

"Right!" Derek called out as his arm rested around Meredith's waist "Everyone get into your groups so I can make this introduction as simple as possible, he instructed as everyone began to move

"Settle down Derek we aren't scrub nurses in a surgery" one of the younger woman retorted playfully

Everyone clambered into smaller groups of their family units and Derek began the introductions, so that each family member was identified to Meredith, George and Izzie. When they had finished the introductions they collected all of their luggage and headed to the cars.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Meredith had to return home with Izzie and George as to get ready for work, Derek's sisters and mother crammed to get a view of their brother/son kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

"I like her" exclaimed his mother when Derek finally walked back into the apartment

"So do I" he replied, the smirk on his face growing with enthusiasm "I'm in love with her" he admitted, much to the delight of his sisters, who now demanded all the gossip about his life here in Seattle.

------------------------------------

It had been decided that his family would stay in a holiday apartment for the week before Christmas but would move into Meredith's house on Christmas Eve so that they could all watch the kids opening their presents together in the morning.

Meredith had been at work all day so had lent them her car to move some of their stuff, she was just finishing her shift when she saw Derek speaking to Webber and Bailey, while holding Sarah, his niece to his hip.

She was a little stunned by this revelation as she had agreed to meet him in the car park so that they would not be spotted; she was entering the locker rooms behind them when she heard an excited "Mer" escape from Sarah, who was now wriggling free from Derek's clutches.

Meredith turned seeing the excited little girl run over to her with a wide-eyed Derek, confused looking chief and an amused Bailey, before Sarah enveloped herself around Meredith's legs.

"Mered…Dr Grey…" Derek stuttered "I think my niece has remembered you…from the…airport" he finally got out

Taking his lead, she picked up Sarah and started talking to her "Sarah…right?" she questioned the little girl

"Yes silly!" the little girl laughed, not knowing how her actions were affecting the adults surrounding her

Laughing and trying to cover his nervousness Derek turned to Webber and Bailey and in a matter-of-fact tone stated "Dr Grey was picking up a friend from the airport at the same time I was meeting my family and it seems my niece has taken a shine to her" he continued, looking towards Meredith who was playing with the little girl.

"I see" Webber continued, not really believing the story Derek was spinning, "It was lovely to see your sisters and mother again" he continued, remembering back to a few days earlier when Derek had brought his family in to see him. Taking his mind back to that day he remembered that Meredith had come into his office, needing some papers signed, when Derek's family had been in their. He distinctly remembered that she had commented 'big family' after he had introduced them to her. Webber no longer knows whether he thinks these two are a couple, or not as he bids them goodbye and they go their separate ways.

-----------------------

"That was close" Meredith exclaimed as she clambered into Derek's car half an hour later

"We could just tell him" he said, leaning towards her lips

"Not just yet" she replied when they parted.

-----------------------

When they arrived home they found a note on the bench from everyone else stating that they had all gone out exploring and would be back in a couple of hours. Derek carried Sarah upstairs and laid her down on one of the mattresses that they had borrowed, as she had fallen asleep on the way home. When he returned downstairs he laughed as he saw Meredith trying to move the last of the borrowed mattresses out of the hall and into the spare room.

After dragging it into the empty room she let it flop to the floor, unaware of the person sneaking up behind her. "Ahhh" she cried as Derek collapsed onto the mattress on top of her.

He had snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her down before she had realized what was happening. He laid a wet sloppy kiss on her neck as she wriggled beneath him.

"Oi!" she exclaimed as she began to squirm out from beneath him

"I couldn't help myself" he replied, as they began to play wrestle each other, with out much effort Derek won as he had managed to pin her down beneath him and sit on her stomach.

"No fair" she pouted, battering her eyelids at him

Slowly he leaned his lips towards hers, but just before they touched he raised his hands to her sensitive sides and launched a tickle attack.

She hooted with laughter, until he remembered the sleeping child upstairs, deciding to silence her with his lips. The kiss started out playfully but soon she deepened it and he lowered himself onto her, smothering her body with his.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs" she suggested

"We will wake her up" he stated between kisses

"We can be quiet"

"No I can be quiet…You can't!" he said kissing her lightly on the nose

"I so can" she half yelled

He just smirked at her "I see" he replied as she blushed slightly

She rolled them over and straddled him, sitting at the base of his hips, maintaining eye contact she began to roll her hips back and forth. "Oh lets see how quiet you can be Dr Sheppard" she replied in a seductive tone as she felt him begin to harden.

When she could feel him pressing against her cheeks, she pulled him into a sitting position slipping his shirt over his head before pushing him back down. Continuing to roll her hips, she lent forward and kissed up his chest, taking time to bite his shoulder lightly before curving her mouth to his.

He moaned into her mouth as she slipped her hand between them and down his pants, she grasped him tightly, before making long strokes along his shaft. He whimpered slightly as she removed her hand before trailing her kisses back down his chest she shimmied her body down his until she was eyeing the button and zipper of his pants. Tauntingly slowly she undid the button before pulling the zipper down with her teeth. Sliding her hands into the sides of his waistband she pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time; the brush of the material causing his member to engorge further.

He dropped his head back as she began to run her hands along his inner thigh. His body squirmed and he gripped the side of the mattress as she hovered her open mouth over his penis, her hot breaths driving him out of his mind.

Ever so slightly she lowered her tongue and touched it against the tip of his penis, tasting the precome that was oozing out. Placing a hand at his base she took him in her mouth and began to work him. She couldn't help but laugh into him as she heard him groan loudly.

The vibrations of her laughter just making it harder for him to keep control, he tugged slightly on her hair and she pulled away just before he came, calling out her name in the heat of his orgasm.

She crawled up and lay next to him as he recovered "See what I can do to you" she mused when his breathing returned to normal "and I was still fully clothed" she added as he pulled her into a kiss

"I might just have to do something about that" he said, moving to sit on her

"Oh really Dr Sheppard" she laughed, as he began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt

"Yes Dr Grey" however he leapt off her in one swift movement as he heard voices from down the hall

She laughed as she watched him scramble for his clothing, however she too leapt up when she heard the voices coming closer. She darted out the room shutting the door behind her, coming face to face with Katherine

"Katherine" she said in a startled tone "Your back"

"Yes" Derek's sister replied "I was just looking for Sarah, Derek was meant to be looking after her"

"Oh she fell asleep in the car, she is upstairs" Meredith stated, still a little nervous as she tried to guide Katherine towards the stairs and away from the room containing a naked Derek

"Are you ok Meredith?" Katherine asked "You seem a little flushed"

"Oh…do I?" Meredith stuttered "Just a little hot I guess"

Meredith was at the base of the stairs with Katherine when Derek came out of the room, fully clothed with a large grin on his face.

Seeing Derek's similarly flushed face Katherine turned to Meredith and said "I hope you to haven't scarred my child for life" she joked

Meredith and Derek shared a wide-eyed glance, as Katherine chuckled to herself and continued up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

Hi every1!

Thanks for reading another chapter and for all the lovely reviews…Meredith will be getting her payback in the next chapter, I'm thinking-feel free to add in any ideas you have.

A


	14. Chapter 14

Derek was in the kitchen finishing clearing away the take-away containers from dinner, they had decided to order in as no one felt like cooking as it would be their main occupation of the next day. "Your turn" he said turning to Nikki, his youngest sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a knowing tone

"What is your input about Meredith?" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye "every single other person in this family has told me something about her…now it's your turn"

"Well…" she said putting her dish cloth down "I'm as yet undecided"

"What!" he questioned growing alarmed "Why?" her answer had thrown him; everyone else had been so forward in telling him how great she was and how well they suited each other

"I'm just not sure yet…this is my big brother we are talking about…Its going to take some convincing" she said as she headed towards the lounge room where most of the others where

"Ok let me know when you decide though" he said in a hushed tone following her "It's important to me…what you think"

"Don't get me wrong…I like her…a lot…but you know me, I'm not like the others you're their little brother, you're my big brother…it gives me the right to be a little more protective"

Understanding her point of view he gave her shoulders a squeeze as they reached the couch.

Nikki watched closely, like always, as Derek moved towards Meredith who silently stood and gave Derek her place on the couch before sitting back down on top of him. She watched as a communal smile was passed between the other people in the room as Derek raised his arms around Meredith after she snuggled into him, kissing her forehead when she was in a comfortable position.

The family and roommates sat in silence watching the TV coverage of the Christmas parade worm its way through the streets of Seattle, all the children had been put to bed, although faint murmurings of the older cousins having a midnight feast could be heard. Derek subconsciously followed his nightly routine of reaching out and grabbing the moisturizer which lived on the coffee table, squirting a portion into his hand before passing it to Izzies waiting hand. The process of each of them putting moisturizer on while watching TV had started a while ago, when the girls had complained of dry hands from having to scrub their hands with surgical soap every day, it had become small custom which they all carried out now.

After rubbing some of the moisturizer over his palms he picked up Meredith's hand and began to massage it into hers while his family watched in silence. She further snuggled into his neck as he massaged each hand in turn, letting her heavy lids close as she concentrated on the sounds of his beating heart.

When he finished rubbing the cream into her hands he placed them in her lap and wrapped his arms around her again. Nikki just sat and watched from the corner of her eye as they carried out the ritual, noting Meredith's kiss on his neck showing her appreciation.

A sleepy Meredith perked up a little as Derek's mother bid everyone good night and headed towards the downstairs bedroom, to the bed she and Derek had been fooling around on a mere few hours earlier. She caught the eye of Katherine's laughing face as she strained her neck to look at Derek.

"I turned the mattress and put fresh sheets on it" he whispered in her ear after seeing the look of alarm in her eye. With that she snuggled back into him while the rest of the room discussed tomorrow's events.

"I better get her to bed" Derek stated quietly as he felt Meredith's breathing pattern change.

"Its ok I'm awake" she slurred, not wanting to drag him away from his sisters

Knowing she was lying and had had a long day at work he said good night to his family and stood still holding her in his arms. She waved good night over his shoulder as he headed towards the stairs, placing her hands on their familiar spot around her neck. Usually being carried to bed by her boyfriend, in front of his family would have been extremely embarrassing to her, but she smiled into his chest understanding why this was so different.

He dropped her feet neatly onto the cool bathroom tiles and stood behind her as she brushed her teeth and washed her face, "Your really tight" he said as he massaged her shoulders

"Open heart surgery with Burke" she answered, knowing this was enough of an explanation for him. She then sat on the bath watching him repeat her actions.

When they were finished he lightly took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Upon reaching the bed her motioned for her to lie in the middle as he found the massage oil in the bottom draw

"Derek don't worry about it" she murmured into the pillow when she saw what he had been looking for "The hand massage was great and you have had a long day too"

"It's ok" he replied "I take every opportunity I can to touch you" he whispered into her ear in a deep voice as he moved to straddle her "and besides I was with my family all day doing absolutely nothing while you were at work doing a nine hour surgery. So no buts missy"

Staying silent Meredith moved to help him remove her shirt and bra, then laid back down on the bed as his warm hands began to work on her tied muscles. She laid for what seemed like hours enjoying the motion of his hands as they pressed against her skin, she was no longer tied after hearing his low whisper and was now just patiently waiting for his hands to wander.

Growing impatient she motioned for him to raise himself to his knees, suspecting she had had enough of a massage he moved to get off her but her firm grip held him in place. Lying on her back and looking up at him she pouted and battered her eyelids "You missed a bit"

Catching her eye he innocently replied "Where" as he sat back on his heels and pretended to examine her body

"Here" she sad taking on of his hands and leading it to her breast

"Oh I am terrible sorry mamm" he replied, trying to suppress his laughter as he squirted more oil over her nipples and began to rub his hands over their now slippery surface.

"You may have to make up for it" she replied as she slipped his shirt over his head

"Oh I will try my best mamm" he replied, leaning into kiss her lips as his hands eagerly spread the oil over her chest and stomach

Pushing him back to his heals and wriggling further up the bed so she could sit, she let her hands undo his pants as her tongue explored the depths of his mouth. She moaned loudly as his lips pulled away from hers as he moved off her to take of his pants and boxers, but catching his eye she reminded herself of the visitors that were staying down the hall.

Looking at her as her eyes filtered over his naked body he pulled gentle on her legs feeling her slip back down the bed so she was lying and looking up at him.

"Promise I'll be quiet" she initiated, sensing his inhibitions

"Promise?" he questioned as he knelt on the bed and slipped her panties down her legs

"Promise" she replied wrapping her hand around the base of his neck and pulling him onto her and into a heated kiss "I'll try" she added in a whisper with an evil smile when there lips parted

However before he could reply his lips were silenced by hers and he found his hands move their familiar path over her body. He ran his hands in long strides from the base of her neck to her clit, pulling with them the extra lubricant of the massage oil, as she tried desperately to stifle her moans on his shoulder.

Catching her pleading eye he slipped inside her warmth as she caught his ear-lobe between her teeth. She then lay back, opening her legs wider for him as he began to slip in and out of her in a steady motion. As the intensity grew she pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her moans, but as he sensed her reaching climax he pulled it away

"I like to watch your face" he got out between heavy breaths before she pulled his face to hers to stifle her final moan. Breathing heavily she clenched around him and lightly bit his lower lip, knowing this always helped him along, and as she had predicted he came, bending his head to her breast and biting it lightly as he emptied into her.

------------

The next morning he heard tiny footsteps pattering along the hall, knowing the inevitable was soon to happen he silently slipped his shirt over her head and laid her back down to sleep after pulling his boxers on.

A few minutes later the door burst open and eight children leapt onto the bed each smiling gleefully at her shocked response. After getting hugs and kisses from them all he sent them down the hall to wake up Izzie and George, stating that presents weren't aloud to be opened until everyone was downstairs.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled, leaning into her lips after the children left

"Merry Christmas to you too" she whispered as their lips parted

"Traditional Sheppard Christmas wake-up call he said after he heard George's scream as the children burst into his room"

"It was nice" she replied as she snuggled into his chest "I never had anything like that when I was little" she added, feeling safe to dispose a little more of her childhood truths to him

"Well in that case little-miss we better get down stairs to start with the presents"

"I think you gave me my present last night" she replied as she moved to lie on top of him

"a very loud one" he said pulling her into a kiss

"Oh really" she said their lips touching "like you can talk" she replied, pulling her head back as he tried o kiss her, but leaning into him as he pouted.

Suddenly he moved his hand to his side and caught something that was moving under the covers, hearing a loud giggle he began poking the body as Meredith looked amused.

"Santa seems to have left an elf in our bed Meredith" Derek exclaimed loudly as the giggling grew. He then whipped the blankets off the bed revealing a small child who had snuck under the covers when the other children had gone to wake up everyone else.

"I'm not an elf Uncle Derek!" Sarah exclaimed, then taking each of their hands in hers she pulled them out of bed "Come on Aunty Meredith, Santa has left you something too"

----------------

"It's got a nice ring to it" Meredith said as she and Derek headed down the stairs

"What does?" he asked

"Aunty Meredith" she answered with a smile

He just held her hand in his and raised it to his lips

-----------------

Everyone was making their way downstairs and for once the interns looked more awake than the rest of the group as they were used to getting up at this early hour. Meredith couldn't help but laugh when she saw Izzie dressed in adult size children's Christmas pajamas.

The house was nice and warm as they sat around the Christmas tree to watch the children opening their gifts from Santa and everyone laughed wildly as Sarah stated that Uncle Derek and Aunty Meredith had already given each other presents last night, loud ones. They to couldn't help but join knowing there was no point in denying the fact.

------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed it…going to continue Christmas day in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon.

Keep smiling! And write me a review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Your turn Uncle Derek" yelled Ryan, as the young boy came across a small present at the bottom of the tree. Derek took the small wrapped box from his nephew and read the card which was attached; all the adults in the room had stopped unwrapping presents hoping this would be the one from Meredith. When Derek moved to sit behind Meredith on the floor, they knew it was from her.

"That was sweet" Derek whispered into her ear once he sat down "I love you to"

"Open it" she urged, kissing him lightly on the lips

He followed his instructions and with his arms around her, he began to tear away the wrapping, peering over her shoulder. Once the paper was removed he found a small black ring box, but before he opened it she put her hand over it and pulled a piece of paper out, hading it to him to read. He looked at her curiously as he took the paper, but a smile drenched his face as he read.

_Derek,_

_Even though what we are a secret, I want you to know that I love you and that love is symbolized with this ring, a promise ring from me to you, showing the love and respect I have for you._

_The triangle is for friendship, the heart for love and the circle is for eternity. _

_Merry Christmas and all my love,_

_Meredith_

She then released her grip over his hand and he opened the small box, inside he found two matching rings. Lifting her lips to his he kissed her, as his family peered at them-still not knowing what was in the note or the box. When their lips parted Meredith took the larger of the two rigs out and slipped it on Derek's right hand, he then repeated the action on her, before kissing her forehead and placing her hand in his and comparing the two rings.

"Meredith gave me a friendship, love and eternity ring" Derek stated when he noticed his families' inquisitive looks. "I love it" he whispered into her ear before jumping up and running towards the stairs

"Where are you going?" his mother questioned as she saw him taking the stairs two at a time.

"I had to get Meredith's present" he replied as he descended the stairs a few seconds later "I didn't trust her and Izzie not to peek if I left it under the tree"

"Would we do that" Izzie said smiling innocently at him

"Of course you would" he replied retaking his position behind Meredith "I saw how you two went through George's room last week on a present search"

"You did what" George exclaimed, only to join in the laughter a few seconds later

"So where on earth were you hiding this" Meredith asked as Derek placed a large flat present in front of her

"Under your bed, its been there for the last week" he laughed "I knew you would never find it there" but he caught her lips in his as she went to reply.

Finally he let her go so she was able to focus on unwrapping her present. Pulling the paper away, she too found a box, however this one was large and a plain glossy white.

"You two like your boxes" Monica said sarcastically

Ignoring the comment Meredith removed the lid to find a layer of tissue paper, getting excited at the prospect of the boxes contents she pulled away the paper before standing up and pulling out its contents.

She twirled excitedly, admiring the beautiful gown she held in her hands. "Oh my god Derek its perfect" she squealed bending down to kiss him

"Go try it on" he laughed as she turned to run to her room to try on the dress, taking his hand in hers

"I'll need help with the zip" she explained as she pulled him towards the stairs

As soon as the door to her room shut Meredith ordered Derek to sit on the bed as she ran into the bathroom to change "I thought you needed help with the zip" he called out after her disappearing figure

"It doesn't have one" she replied sneaking her head around the corner

In the bathroom she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and slipped on the dress, turning to examine herself in the mirror she quickly ruffled her hair before tying it up high on her head, "Ready" she called out to him

"Ready" he replied, eagerly waiting to see what she looked like

"Wow" was all he could muster as she stepped out of the bathroom on her tippy-toes "Wow" he reiterated as she turned on the spot giving him the full view "You look amazing" he stammered as he took in her and the dress. It was a floor length, halter neck, emerald green silk gown, with thick straps, a textured bodice. The back of the dress was low and scooped together half way down her back.

"Thank you" she gushed "Nice choice" she added continuing to turn in front of him, enjoying his excited eyes on her

She bent to kiss him, to show her appreciation again, but he collapsed back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him "I prefer it from this angle" he said between playful kisses

"You don't say" she replied raising an eyebrow, before the kisses deepened. He rolled them over and started to lay light kisses down her neck and over her collar bones before retracing his steps back to her mouth.

She moaned a little as his hips pushed against hers and lightly bit his lip as her mouth curved into a smile. She rolled them over again as her fingers started to work on his shirt buttons.

"Hey" the shrill voice interrupting their bliss "I thought you were going to show us as well" continued Nakita, who had opened Meredith's door, letting in the flood of females who were all eagerly waiting to see the dress.

"Sorry we got distracted" Derek laughed as Meredith got off him and twirled for the other women.

"That seems to happen a lot to you to" Katherine laughed under her breath.

But their embarrassment at the comment was short lived as Izzie ordered everyone downstairs to help with the cooking, taking Derek by the arm and pulling him out of the room, stating that this was the only way she would see both he and Meredith in the kitchen in the next two hours.

-----------------------------------

Meredith had emerged freshly showered and dressed half an hour later to find Derek sitting on her bed. "I thought you had been banned from being up here"

"I'm on a time limit" he said, getting up and moving to the shower "Izzie has said everyone has to be in the kitchen in twenty…two minutes, otherwise they are not invited to dinner" he said looking at his watch

"We better not keep her waiting then" Meredith replied, knowing Izzie was doing her a big favor by adding so many extras to the guest list "I'm going to go down and get started cleaning up" she said kissing him lightly

"Ok" he sighed, his plans for the other twenty minutes he did not need to dress ruined as she headed out the door.

---------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent cooking and eating the huge Christmas dinner, Izzie was in her element running the team of chiefs like clock work. Even Dr Burke joined in when he arrived with Christina about eleven o'clock, while Meredith and Christina made sure everyone was right for drinks as they set the two huge tables.

"So you are really getting into this whole family thing" Christina commented as Meredith tied tinsel in a couple of the girls hair, to match her own

"Hmm" Meredith replied "It's kind of overbearing sometimes…I'm really not use to the whole big family thing. Especially one who actually likes spending time together" she said honestly

"At least you didn't have to go to mid-night mass" Christina retorted "I was there until 1am! So bored I nearly fell asleep"

"You did" interjected Burke as he came in to the room behind Christina

"I said I was sorry didn't I" she replied turning to him and giving him a cheeky smile

Meredith laughed, she couldn't help it, she had never seen Christina let down her guard and apologize; she watched the happy couple walk out and sit on the front steps, sharing a joke as they Burke sat and pulled Christina onto his lap.

-----------------------------

After clearing up all the dishes from the meal Meredith watched as the rest of the group sat as small conversations broke out between them, she then quietly snuck upstairs and closed the door to her bedroom collapsing onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

It was a few minutes later that Derek excused himself and followed her up, he hadn't spoke to her much all day as Izzie had kept them busy with cooking orders and then his mother and eldest sister had taken the seats either side of her at lunch. Upon reaching the room he found her lying curled up around a pillow staring at the dress which was hnging on the bathroom door.

"Hey" he whispered, closing the door silently behind him

"Hey she smiled turning to look at him "sorry I just needed a break; I'll be back down in a minute" she said as he curled his body around hers.

"That's ok" he smiled, taking her hand and twisting the ring that matched his

"I'm just not use to so many people being around, I kind of feel like I'm on a never ending parade"

"I know, sorry about my mum and Nakita at lunch, they kind of ambushed you"

"That's ok" she replied "They only wanted to know about every minute of my life up-until now in detail"

"At least you know they like you" he said smiling into the back of her head while his arms gave her a little squeeze

"Yeh" she replied lightly, then in a more serious tone she continued "Nikki doesn't though"

"Yes she does" he replied "It's just that she is the most protective, she really liked Addison so with everything that happened she felt a little betrayed as well. Now she just doesn't want to get too attached to you incase something like that happens again"

"You know I would never hurt you" she said turning in his arms and staring him directly in the eye

"I know" he replied simply, holding her hand in his.

They lay silent for a few minutes until they heard laughter downstairs "Oh no" he said "That will be mum playing twister, she does it every year"

"Go down and play, I'll be there in a sec" she said

He was about to get up when he replied "What do you usually do on Christmas? We have done all of my Christmas traditions but none of yours" he said sitting up on the bed

"I don't really have any" she replied

"You must have one" he said, urging her to go on

"I haven't had a family Christmas since I was little" she replied rolling onto her back and looking at him before continuing "I either spent it at college or with friends, so I don't have any"

"Ok so think back to the last Christmas you spent with your mum and dad; what is the best thing you remember about that day?"

After thinking for a few seconds she replied "We went for a long walk after dinner, together, just the three of us, mum wasn't aloud to bring her pager…it was the last time I saw them hold hands before they got divorced" she said turning away from him

"In that case" he said leaping over her on the bed and standing up to face her "We are going for a walk"

"Derek we can't do that" she argued "What about your family, we can't just leave"

"They will survive" he said pulling her up "Come on now dress warm, its cold out" he answered while handing her her coat.

When they got downstairs he popped his head around the corner and announced "We will be back in a bit" to the rest of the group, before taking her hand and heading out the door. However, instead of going down the street he ushered her into the car and got in himself, ignoring her questioning looks as he turned on the ignition.

Finally she asked "Derek I thought we were going for a walk, not back to your house"

"Wait, you will see"

"Derek!" she sighed

"Just wait" he said glancing at her "There is something I want to show you"

-------------------------------

"This is beautiful" she exclaimed an hour or so later. He had driven them to his place and he had taken her hand directing her towards a piece of his land they had never walked around before, finally arriving on top of a hill which overlooked all the fields surrounding his trailer. They had been standing, his arms around her, her hands on his, for a long while before she finally spoke.

"I found it a while ago, I just haven't had a chance to show you yet" he said squeezing her tighter "This is our inaugural Christmas tradition. Just you and me, taking a walk, standing here" he whispered into her ear

"Thank you" she replied, resting her head back against his shoulder

-------------------------------

"You're soaked!" she exclaimed as he set her down on his decking

"It's not that bad" he said unlocking the door. He had piggy-backed her all the way home after she fell over and got her clothes wet in the snow.

"Yes it is" she replied pulling off her boots "Your pants are wet all the way to your knees"

"Well maybe you should help me take them off" he said, pulling her lips to his

"And I'd have to help you get warm as well I suppose" she laughed as he stepped out of his pants and she hung them up to dry.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" he replied flicking the lights in his trailer off and the heating on, he then proceeded to help her remove her jumper and shirt before picking her up and carrying her the few steps to the bed.

"Hmmm me too" she said between kisses, as they slowly began to undress each other

He moved to sit on top of her hips, kissing his way down her neck towards her breasts, lavishing each nipple as he passed them.

"I think I'm going to like this part of the tradition" she gasped as he slipped inside her

"Me to" he grinned into her mouth, before moving to lightly bite her lower lip

-----------------------------

Meanwhile back at the house…

"Where have they gone?" Derek's mother asked

"They will be back eventually" replied George "They always return eventually"

"But where did they go"

"Who knows…coffee shop, the pier, a fairy boat, the bar…his place" he stated "They have a lot of places they go together, just the two of them. I think because they can't be a couple at work they find other places just to be themselves, you know just hang out"

"Oh" Mrs. Sheppard replied grinning "I guess because Derek has been with us most nights this week, they are at his place…just hanging out as you say"

A look of pure shock covered George's face as he stammered for a reply "No…No… I'm sure they have gone on a fairy boat ride or something"

---------------------------------

"We should get back" Meredith said rolling onto her stomach and looking at Derek

"No I think we need to practice our tradition one more time" he grinned, crawling up her out stretched body

"Derek" she said in a knowing tone

"Hmm" he replied letting his hands slide between the mattress and her breasts, his fingers finding her breasts

"Dere…" but she was unable to finish his name as hit lightly bit her back

"They won't notice a little longer"

"We have been gone all evening" she replied, her body deceiving her as her hips lifted to let his hand slipped lower down her body

"So" he said, as she rolled over and he replaced his hand between her legs, lightly caressing her folds as his lips made their way to hers

"Hmmm" was all she could manage

"Hmmm?" she replied, loving that she had given into him again

"Hmm" she ground out, as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him onto her.

His hands continued their work as she ran her hands along the insides of his thighs

"Hmmm" he breathed as she clutched him in her hands, letting nimble fingers work on his growing member.

"Now" she whispered into his ear, spreading her legs and guiding him towards her

"Hmm" he laughed as he slid into her depths, tracing the edges of her nipples with his tongue before flicking them as she nestled her body around his. He started to more after she pulled his lips to hers and started a rhythm with her hips.

His fingernails dug into her back as he came, they were sitting up, chests together him holding her on his knees, and she moaned in delight as the second wave of her orgasm took hold over her body. They lay in silence next to each other, regaining their composure "Hi" she said turning her head towards him

"Hi" he replied, smiling at the lack of words they required to express their needs. "We have to go back" he continued "You ready"

"Yeah" she sighed "Let's go"

---------------------------------

It was about ten o'clock when they finally returned back to her house, only to find various people stretched out, snoozing on the couch. They found his sister Nikki and his mother talking in the kitchen.

"Meredith can you put the dress on again" Nikki said when she saw them come in "I want to check the hem is the correct length"

"You made it?" Meredith questioned

"Oops did I forget to mention that" Derek winced, scratching his head

"Yes" all three women replied

"Sorry" he said, looking at Nikki "Hey Meredith, you know I asked Nikki make the dress for you"

"Doesn't count" smiled Nikki as he gave her an apologetic hug

Meredith joined in the hug, expressing her thanks and admiring her design skills.

"Ok ok I know I'm fantastic now go and try it on" Nikki laughed brushing them aside "But you stay here Derek" she said in a knowing tone, as he turned to follow Meredith, "it'll be quicker that way" she added with an evil grin.

A few minutes later Meredith returned high heels on so that Nikki could fix the hem for her. Derek watched as his mother and younger sister interacted with his girlfriend who was standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen. It was not until Meredith turned so that the back of the dress could be hemmed that Mrs. Sheppard exclaimed "Oh dear Meredith, what happened to your back?"

"They look like...teeth and fingernail marks" Nikki stated, examining her back "Oh" she added, catching the look on Derek's face before doubling over with laughter "Sorry" she said honestly to Meredith whose face was stained a brilliant red

"I think I'm going to leave this to you now dear" Mrs. Sheppard stated in a serious tone before adding "I think my question to George was just answered…I guess you went to the trailer" she laughed as she walked out the door

Meanwhile the remaining three had composed themselves enough for Derek to help Meredith down from the chair and Nikki to tell her she would finish the hem in the morning. As the three of them headed up the stairs to bed Nikki pulled Derek aside "I like her" she told him

"I'm glad" he replied honestly, pulling her into a hug "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you liked the long chapter-consider it my Christmas present to you!

Have a good one and I should have another chapter up before the end of the year.

I wish you all a happy and safe holliday.

Mwa


	16. Chapter 16

It was four hours before the beginning of 2006 and Derek was waiting towards the back of the Hospital's Christmas Party. The huge event was always held on New Years Eve after Christmas, as pre-Christmas was a busy time for anyone in the health profession, but by the time New Years had rolled around people tended to settle. The party was being held in one of the closed wards of the hospital, it had been emptied and done up with an elegant theme of gold stars.

Derek's eyes were trapped as he could not wait to see what Meredith looked like in the dress he had given her for Christmas. His family had gone home on the 27th and since then they had all settled back into their usual routine of work, rest and play.

At her insistence they had decided to arrive separately and he was growing impatient as she was now…17minutes late, he thought looking at his watch.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" questioned a brunette nurse

"Huh?" queried Derek looking up, "What makes you say that Tania?"

"Just the fact that you have been checking your watch at a growing rate for the last twenty minutes or so" she teased

"...oh no no-just a long day that's all" he answered smiling back at her

"So there's no one special?" she asked

"Not that I know of" he lied, feeling her step closer to him

"So does that mean I can have the first dance?"

"Sure" he answered, subconsciously stepping back from her "lets just wait until some other people start dancing-you know how the rumor mill works around here" he said, touching her arm as they walked towards the bar

----------------------------------------

"Why's he talking to her?" Meredith questioned immediately as they turned into the doorway of the party

"Who?" Izzie questioned, already knowing the answer

"Derek…he is talking to that nurse with long brown curly hair" she answered, turning to face Izzie and indicating over her shoulder

"Probably talking to her about a surgery or something…don't stress…even though no one knows it-he is here with you" she reassured her friend, before leading her towards a table as she watched Derek lead the brunette towards the bar.

------------------------------------------

Everyone seemed to be having a lovely evening, dancing and drinking the night away; although Meredith's nerves where still running as she sat watching Derek out of the corner of her eye, she had seen him lead the nurse, who Izzie had found out was called Tania, onto the dance floor-_why was he doing that_, she asked herself _he doesn't dance in public._

She then watched as he asked Izzie to dance, then another nurse, then a pediatrics surgeon, then Christina, he didn't seem to be missing a single opportunity to be on the dance floor. Izzie had told her not too stress and George had offered to have a word with him but she had told each of them she had no idea what they were talking about and kept a smile, no matter how fake, plastered on her face for the rest of the evening. _If he could be having this sort of a good time it front of her_, she thought, _I won't let him think I'm not enjoying myself._

It was when she saw him taking the floor with Tania again as a slow song played, that she finally had had enough, she abruptly stood up and left the room. Telling herself to get some fresh air and calm down before going back inside. She walked the deserted halls of the hospital, as the music died behind her, upon finding a wall inlet that was a comfortable seat she eased herself up onto it and rested her head back against the wall, shutting her eyes and trying to forget about the world. She was so deep in her own little world she did not hear the foot steps approaching minutes later, however her eyes shot open as a pair of hands landed on her knees.

"Hey beautiful" Derek smiled

She grimaced in reply, holding her legs tightly together as his hands tried to ease them apart in a bid to get closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned in a dumbfounded voice

"You!" she whispered forcefully

"What did I do" he defended

"If you like her that much why don't you just go be with her?" she said, her voice cracking towards the end

"What?" he questioned, beginning to look concerned

"You hate dancing but you have danced with everybody" she continued, crossing her arms across her chest "and with _her_ twice" she said, her voice growing stronger but remaining in a hoarse whisper

Derek gave her one of his 'McDreamy' looks and slid his hands around behind her "What are you on about silly?" he asked, smiling and dipping his eyes to catch hers

"You told me that you never dance in public, but you haven't missed a song since I got here and you have danced with her twice" she said in an almost inaudible voice, staring at her hands to avoid his eyes.

"Jealous?" he teased, placing a soft hand under her chin and lifting her face to his "I haven't missed a dance since you got here, so I would be able to dance with you without anyone getting suspicious, seen we are a secret" he smiled, feeling her body ease beneath his touch "and" he continued "I was talking to her when you arrived, because she noticed me staring at my watch every two minutes and said it looked as if I was waiting for someone special. Then she asked me to dance"

"Why did you dance with her again then?" she asked, trying to remain defensive

"Because she caught me as I was walking towards you"

"Sure" she retaliated, unable to stop the forgiveness seeping into her voice

"I was coming back from the DJ where I had requested a song" he said

"Really" she smiled as her body further relaxed "What song"

"Well since we don't have a song yet I asked for something slow and romantic" he answered, stepping into the space created between her legs "I don't know what he put on because I was searching for a certain someone who was walking out of the room" he smiled, leaning into kiss her lightly on the lips

"Sorry" she breathed when their lips parted "and yes" she added, eyes still closed

"Yes-what?" he questioned looking at her with wide eyes

"Yes-I was jealous" she admitted

"Good" he smiled "Because I was jealous as hell when you were dancing with all the other interns and all I wanted to do was put my hands on your wiggling waist"

It was her turn to smile and pull him into a long passionate kiss "So Dr Sheppard" she smiled "How do you like my dress"

"Hmmm" he replied stepping back from her and letting his eyes wander up and down her small frame, as she watched him carefully "yes" he grinned, stepping back towards her and wrapping his arms around her back as she lay her head on his shoulder, "but I think I'd like it better like this though" he said as his fingers walked the dress up her legs, letting it bunch on top of her thighs

"Really and why's that?" she questioned before pulling his lips to hers

"Because then it's easier to do this" he said as his fingers slid further up her dress

"Uh-huh" she answered, waiting for him to discover her little secret; she knew he had when his eyes lit up

"That is so hot" he breathed into her ear, when he found she didn't have any underwear on

"You like" she smiled, as his fingers danced

"Yes" he grinned "But you are going to drive me crazy all night, knowing you are naked under there. In fact you already are" he added, moving slightly so she could feel his growing erection.

She crossed her legs behind him pulling him closer and groaned into the chest of his jacket as his fingers brushed her clit. "Derek" she pleaded, when she was able

"I like being the only one who knows" he continued, keeping his voice low and husky-knowing she loved it "Reminds me your mine" he said dipping his lips to her left collar bone

"Your not the only one" she ground out as she lent back against the wall, giving him more access

"What!" he replied, his fingers freezing

"Uh!" she exhaled when his fingers stopped "Don't worry, its not like that" she continued "Don't stop…it's just that Izzie said you could see the line"

"Izzie knows" he replied, his fingers starting slowly again

"Derek" she pleaded "Faster…yeah I had to ask her opinion after Nikki told me not to wear any"

"My sister knows" he exclaimed, the shock causing him to tense his fingers quickly

She breathed heavily into his shoulder as the effects of her orgasm spread throughout her body, the unexpected tensing of his fingers had tipped her over the edge and she had gripped Derek in an attempt to control her body. When her breathing had returned to a normal rate she answered slowly "Hmm, she called the other day to tell me to be careful with underwear, because it shows easily through this material"

"I don't know what's more disturbing" he said slowly kissing her forehead "the fact my little sister is giving my girlfriend underwear advice or that we were talking about her when you came"

"Because it had absolutely nothing to do with the man standing in front of me, or his fingers inside me" she pouted at him

He just smiled in return, leaning in and kissing her lips as his hands rested on her knees

Both of them jumped when they heard someone clear their voice down the hall. When their eyes focused on the figure in the dark they stumbled for words.

"Chief" Derek exclaimed, being the first to recover "How long have you been standing there…What are you doing here?" he questioned as the chief stepped slowly towards them

"Long enough to see you kiss your intern" he stated, looking between Derek and Meredith

"Uh-uh" Derek stuttered, trying to think up a convincing lie, as he backed away from Meredith, taking his hand off her knee

But she was too quick for him, she took his hand in hers and slipped out of the inlet and onto her feet to face the chief "Derek and I are dating" she stated in a confident tone

"You are…are you?" the chief asked, looking back at Derek, who was looking at Meredith in astonishment

"I thought we you didn't want to tell him" Derek said, forgetting the chief was standing in front of them

"I changed my mind" she smiled

"When" he asked, still ignoring the chief's presence

"When I got jealous and didn't want to see you with anyone else" she answered, turning to face him slightly

He could only grin in response before lightly touching his lips to hers, he pulled away however when the chief cleared his throat once more. "Sorry" he said honestly, looking at his friend "I wanted to tell you, but Meredith wanted to keep it a secret-after everything that happened and with Christina and Burke…" he trailed off

"It's ok Derek" Webber interrupted "I've been seeing the signs for a while" he continued, looking between the guilty looking couple "Now I don't mind if you want to advertise the fact you are a couple but I expect you both to report to my office tomorrow morning, Meredith you at seven and Derek you at half past. Now both of you get back to the party for the cup ceremony-you have twenty minutes" he ordered offering them a brief smile before turning on his heel and heading back towards the party.

-----------------------------------------------

"You sure about this?" Derek questioned, squeezing Meredith's hand

"Yes" she smiled, "I want everyone to know you belong to me and anyway Webber is as bigger gossip as the nurses so everyone will know by tomorrow night anyway. I'd rather it be apart of hospital knowledge rather than gossip and speculation" she said turning to him "and this way everyone will see that I'm in love with you" she smiled touching his face

"And that I'm in love with you" he replied, returning the smile and bending to kiss her lips. "Ready?" he questioned

"Ready" she smiled, as they turned the corner into the make-shift ball room still holding hands. He led her directly to the dance floor where they danced, her head on his shoulder, his arms firmly around her waist, his face bent to her hair; when the song ended they retreated to a table where Izzie and Christina where seated, as the number of eyes on the grew.

"Ok…if this is you two being discrete-it ain't working" Izzie whispered to Meredith as they sat down close to each other

"We aren't trying anymore" Meredith smiled as Derek covered her hand in his

"You mean you aren't being all secretive and you didn't let me break the news to the nurses!" Izzie mocked

Meredith just smiled in response, then seeing George heading back to the table as Webber called the party to attention, and knowing she was in his seat, she silently stood and moved to perch on Derek's knee, pretending not to notice the jaw dropping effect her actions had on the rest of the staff group.

As Derek pulled her closer to him, crossing his hands on her lap as she lent against his chest, he whispered "You're enjoying this aren't you" into her ear

"Every second" she smiled, as he turned her head and kissed her lightly on the nose.

-------------------------------

A/N

Hope everyone liked it! Thanks for all the brilliant reviews and comments-you make my day when ever I get one and it gets me thinking more about what to put in the next chapter-so keep them coming.

Love getting people's ideas for upcoming chapters especially as I usually only have one or two plans for the future. Laughed soooo hard when someone suggested this plot (which I was already set on) but only with the situations in reverse (D getting jealous instead of M). Please let me know of any idea's you have as I'm running dry as to where to take them after the rest of the party and their respective meetings with Webber-which I have planned for the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading-I really do value your opinions!

Mwa


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry Sorry Sorry it took my so long to update-had planned on getting it done before the New Year, but life got in the way.

You can thank my dog for me getting this finished tonight, as she decided to raid my cupboard while I was out and eat an entire packet of doggy treats (she only ate like 12-but she's a small little thing) so I decided to wait up and check that she was ok…which she is I'm gathering as she is snoring at my feet.

Thanks to all my reviewers who leave me a note week in week out, you guys all make me smile! Special thanks to MJ, I hope my editing is a bit better this time- I actually read over it quickly before posting, but it's late so I'm not promising anything!

Anyway better late then never! Hope it was worth the wait!

--------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Derek asked as he slid into a seat in the cafeteria

"Pretty good, he didn't give me a lecture, which I had been expecting, just some rules we have to stick by. How bout you"

"He told me not to hurt you" he said quietly so that the others at the table could not hear "I kinda got the _dad talk_ from him-which was weird considering I see him as a friend now"

"Seriously?" she replied with a puzzled look

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. But I also got the list of rules, like no favoritism and public displays of affection that kind of thing"

"Sounds like the same set of rules we got" Christina piped in "Like your not aloud to have over a quarter of your surgeries with him and when you do a surgery together he has to get a nurse or another doctor to sign off on your evaluation" she continued "Its not that bad hey"

"Yeah I thought he would be a lot worse!" Meredith replied

"He was, you guys got it easy, should have seen the list of rules Burke and I got when we first started dating-I swear it was a mile long!" she said exadurating her meaning by stretching her arms out wide "But they only lasted a week-the Chief realized that it just wouldn't work so he is trusting us a bit more now"

"See waiting to tell everyone was a good idea" Meredith teased, looking at Derek with a smile as he leaned across and lightly touched his lips to hers

"Hey hey hey! No public displays of affection you two!" Christina said, wiggling her finger at them, only to receive a response of laughter from the rest of the table, and the table of nurses next to them-who had obviously been listening in.

After glaring at the table of nurses Meredith turned to Derek "I guess we will have to get use to that-now that we are item number one on the gossip list" she smiled

"You still ok we told everyone?" he asked as they got up from the table to head back to work

"Perfectly" she smiled "I'm kind of use to people gossiping about me" squeezing his hand before slipping of in the other direction.

Derek just smiled to himself as he watched her walk away, chuckling to himself when she turned around and blew him a slow kiss in front of Nurse Tania.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later when he was getting clean scrubs before heading into surgery he found a note in his locker, it read:

_Tonight. My Place. 8pm. Dress Warm._

Even though it was not signed, he knew it was from Meredith, he could pick her curvy fat letters anywhere.

----------------------------------------------

"You could have just told me to come over, you were in the surgery" Derek said after pulling out of a heated greeting-kiss on Meredith's door-step.

"But may I remind you kind sir that we are not meant to openly display affection while at work" she replied, quoting Webbers' strict instructions "And suggesting a date while I'm retracting skull tissue is hardly what I would call usual surgery banter".

"A little extreme isn't it?-the secret note and all" he chuckled.

Without him realizing what was going on she took his hand and led him back to his car

Then he clicked. "What so now I don't even get to come in?" he questioned, stopping in the middle of the road

"Nup" she simply replied, continuing to pull him towards his car

"What if I promise to be good" he said creeping his hands around her waist and nuzzling her ear. He thought his plight have been successful when she turned in his arms and snaked her hand into his jeans pocket, however he was hugely disappointed when she pulled out his keys and proceeded to open the passenger side door. "Oh so your coming with me" he said, waiting for her to get in the car

"Nup" she replied with a smile, continuing after he gave her a puzzled look. "_You_ are coming with _me_" she stated, raking the keys out of the door as he slid into the seat, confused look remaining on his face.

"So I'm going with you but in my car" he said after she adjusted the drivers' seat and started the engine

"Well I want to go straight away and your car is already warm" she replied pulling out into the street, "Now lay back and close your eyes, I'll let you know when we are close"

Although puzzled his eyelids where heavy so after reclining the seat he laid back and drifted off, but not before turning and casually laying one hand across Meredith's' lap.

When she pulled-up at a red light she glanced at his sleeping form, she had felt his hand go limp on her leg before they had made it out of her street, he looked so peaceful laying on his side, one leg curled up onto the seat beneath him and the other stretched out, one hand supporting his head while the other remained on her lap. She did not want to wake him but knew they would be arriving soon. When they were a bit closer she lightly squeezed his hand as she quietly called his name.

When he awoke a groggy smile spread across his face, "How long was I out?" he questioned as he sat his chair back up

"About half an hour"

"Meredith" he stated in a questioning tone

"Uh-huh"

"You do realize we are at my place" he said, the puzzled look from earlier in the evening returning to his face

"Uh-huh" she replied simply, while madly trying to contain her grin

"So why didn't you just come to mine then?" he questioned again

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she said grinning

"Ok so now I'm really confused" he stuttered "How is going to my place a surprise?"

"You will see" she replied, as she drove past his trailer and continued down the driveway

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence, Derek watching Meredith while she grinned. Finally he thought he understood what was happening when they pulled up at the look-out they had visited on Christmas day. "Meredith its freezing" he commented as they got out of the car

"I warned you to dress warm" she said taking his hand and leading him to the lookout

"You have left your door open" he said turning to shut it

"I know…leave it" she said, while continuing to drag him up the hill. When they finally reached the top she smiled and turned to face him. "So…as you said the other day-we do not have a song" she then pulled a small remote out of her pocket and hit the button, causing loud music to fill the air "So I thought this would be a good time to choose one-as a celebration of _coming out of the closet_"

"Coming out of the closet?" he smirked "Nice"

"Oh you know what I mean" she replied, playfully hitting him across the chest

"I always know what you mean" he whispered pulling her in for a long tender kiss

"So what is on the menu?" he said taking his car stereo remote from her and flicking through the selection of tunes she had burnt

After holding her close to him and flicking through some of the many songs on the CD he stopped, "This is it" he said smiling wildly and stepping away from her "May I have this dance"

After accepting his hand it took her a few seconds to register which song he had chosen, however when she heard 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John,pulsing through the stereo she placed her free hand on his shoulder as they began a slow dance.

After sharing a lingering kiss at the songs conclusion, she pulled back in his arm, looking him square in the face "You sure?" she questioned "Because once it's stuck there is no getting rid of it"

"Sure" he smiled, pulling her back into a warm hug "It's all about being in sync with each other and that's how I feel I am with you, we just click, we get each other, we always have" he breathed into her ear

---------------------------------------------

After no longer being able to maintain a decent level of body heat they retreated back to his trailer. "Have you got food?" she asked as they stepped through the door "I'm starving!"

"You are always hungry" he laughed as he opened up the freezer "How does lasagna sound?" he asked, reading the labels of the containers as he pulled them out of the freezer "Mum stocked me up with food when she left, but for some reason everything is in double serves" he grinned, turning to look at Meredith after she didn't reply

"Meredith" he lightly called, but was only answered by a light snore from the bedroom. Knowing she would hungrily wake-up for a midnight snack if she didn't eat now he popped the dish into the microwave and proceeded to set the small table.

Looking at the buzzer on the microwave he decided to wake her up, he found her fully clothed and spread out across the entire bed when he walked into the room. "Meredith" he called while sitting on the bed and stroking her hair.

"Can we eat in here" she mumbled into the bedspread

"No, I only just got new sheets from the last time we ate in here" he replied

"Please" she begged pulling him down to her "Promise I will be good"

"No way!" he said, kissing her gently "I've learnt not to trust you with food" he couldn't help but laugh as she pouted angrily. However, as soon as the buzzer sounded seconds later, her face brightened immediately and she leapt off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, leaving him in a daze behind her.

By the time he reached the kitchen she had served them each a slice and was sitting down waiting for him to join her. They ate in a comfortable silence, until she leaned back into her chair and rubbed her belly "I think I'm going to pop" she stated as she watched him finish off his plate, without asking she swapped their plates once his was empty and watched him finish the last mouthfuls of her dinner.

"Yours always tastes better than mine" he grinned after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were tied" he said, raising an eyebrow, after she moved to straddle him. They had been sitting quietly on the couch watching reruns of their favourite medical show.

"Food can do amazing things" she smiled as he fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt and her lips attacked his neck.

"In that case" he replied "I think we should take this to the bedroom" but before she could get off him he stood in a smooth motion, holding onto her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and continued to work on his shirt. By the time they reached the bedroom, she had slipped it off his shoulders and was lightly biting along his jaw line.

Unlatching her legs from around him he let her down onto the bed, standing above her as she slipped her shirt over her head and undid her jeans, he helped by pulling them off her slim legs, he shrugged off his shirt and undid his pants before crawling on top of her. Pulling her up as he sat he slipped a hand behind her and undid her bra, lowering his head as he watched it slip away.

She then pulled herself onto her knees as he slipped his fingers down her sides, removing her panties. With a firm hand into his chest she pushed him back onto the bed, proceeding to copy his earlier actions and crawl up his body, but not without placing a light kiss to the tip of his enlarging penis.

He moaned loudly and gripped her breasts a little harder as she began rolling her hips on top of him, letting her hipbone rub the length of his penis, while one of her hands tugged at his balls. She then dragged her teeth down his chest and raised herself to her knees straddling him, with their eyes locked she slip down on his shaft, resting her head to his chest as she stretched around him.

Placing her hand on his chest and looking him in the eye when he started to move inside her, she grinned "I have an idea." She then proceeded to turn on his axel until she was facing his legs, the sheer sensation of her turning on him was nearly enough to drive him over the edge.

He groaned and threw his head back into the pillow as she began to push her hips up and down, back and forth; up and down back and forth…he gripped her hips tightly as his eyes stayed transfixed on her bottom.

Due to the angle he was grinding her in a new way, sensations spread throughout her body as she moved and she was forced to grip onto his bent legs for support when she came.

The feeling and sight of her back tensing and then collapsing onto him, gave him a sudden masculine surge, he came as her breasts brushed against his thighs, her lungs gasping for air.

"Incredible" he rasped, after she regained herself and collapsed next to him. She only grinned in response.

They lay there for a while, happily staring into the clear sky through the window; when she crawled on top of him again. "I think I will sleep here tonight" she announced as she lay her head on his bare chest. A moment later he could feel the slow even breathing of her sleep and stopped stroking her tangled hair, finally allowing himself to lapse into a comfortable night of needed rest.

------------------------

A/N

For those of you who don't know the song I've added the lyrics below. I know it's an oldie, but I thought it would be in Der's era and that is why he would have chosen it. So thanks again for reading, especially those who review.

Sleep well my darlings!

Can You Feel The Love Tonight, By Elton John

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours


	18. Chapter 18

It had been five weeks since they had told everyone about their relationship, and as Christina had predicted the gossip and the chief's rules had softened, however Derek and Meredith were still being very careful, still only ever sharing hidden kisses in deserted halls. Derek was searching the hospital for his petite girlfriend; they were meant to go home hours ago but he had been called into a last minute surgery and she had said she would wait. He had tried asking nurses, interns and other doctors, but no one had seen her. He was about to give up and call her mobile when something in the observation room caught his eye, she was there, curled up in the corner, laying across the seats with her head resting on her bag, fast asleep. He paused for a second, leaning against the door frame, just watching her rest after a long hard day.

Knowing she was exhausted he didn't want to disturb her, but also knew she would wake up sore and grumpy the next day if she stayed here. After deciding on an action plan he walked over and stood in front of her, leaning down he scooped her up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder while his arms supported her back and legs. He received a various array of looks from other staff members as he waltzed through the halls of Seattle Grace, Meredith sleeping in his arms with both of their bags slung over his shoulder.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had parked close to the hospital that morning as he did not want to have to stop and get their coats on, especially as this meant she would have to be woken. He decided that god must have been smiling on them at that point as when he was standing at his car a nurse who was also heading home walked over and took his keys out of his bag, then unlocked and opened the door, after silently thanking her he placed Meredith in the car, laid her seat back and pulled the belt across her. As he leaned back from buckling her up, he couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on the nose which he loved so much.

However, getting in the front door proved trickier than expected as he could not find the house keys in her bag, instead he had to balance her sleeping form while he searched along the upper ledge of the door frame for the spare key. Once inside he kicked the door shut behind him, cursing himself when it slammed shut loudly. Traipsing upstairs he could hear light music coming from Izzies room and snoring from George's, indicating they were already in bed and most probably asleep.

After he laid her on the bed and pulled of her shoes, jumper and jeans he tucked the covers around her and collapsed into the space on the other side of the bed, exhausted.

Derek could feel Meredith's body under his arms before his eyes opened the next morning, guessing she had found her way their sometime during the night. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with her smiling face as she watching him.

"Morning" she smiled, leaning in for a kiss

"Morning" he breathed, still trying to shake the remnants of sleep from his head

After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "Derek"

"Hmm" he replied, settling on his side to look at her

"How did I get here?" she asked with one eyebrow raised

"Like you usually do" he said, not wanting to let her in on his secret

"But I don't remember coming home from work, the last thing I remember was watching your surgery" she replied, growing more confused

"You were pretty tied" he shrugged, before a grin covered his face "But you are awake now" he said, moving on top of her

She just laughed in response as he began to nuzzle her neck, spending a little extra time marking her collar bone with a bite as he made his way down her chest. As he reached her shirt he let his fingers work the buttons as his mouth went back to hers.

The deep kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity, both breathing heavily as they pulled apart. She ran her hands down his back and then up under his shirt, coming to rest wrapped tightly around him. Sliding her top and underwear off he rolled them over and removed his boxers as her hands explored their contents.

Liking the weight of his body on hers she attempted to roll them over again, he laughed out loud when he held onto her so she couldn't but gave up when she pulled back and pouted down at him "You know you have me wrapped around your little finger" he murmured into her ear, as his fingers rolled as nipple between his fingers.

"I'd like to have something else wrapped around you" she whispered in reply before nibbling at his earlobe and taking him in her hands.

"I think I can deal with that" he gasped, and then it was her turn to laugh.

They stayed like that for a sometime, surprising each others simmering bodies with the slightest of touches, while their eyes remained locked.

"Derek" Meredith whined as he again refused to enter her, instead just rubbing the tip of his penis over her opening as she shuddered below him. When he continued to disobey her pleas she wrapped her arms and legs around him gripping down so he collapsed onto her "Now" she whispered into his ear.

Her surprise use of force startled him and he quickly gave in, feeling the throb in his nether regions quicken. His entry into her caused her sensations to spike immediately but she managed to whisper "Not yet" to him before succumbing to the effects of her first orgasm of the morning.

Trying to keep a hold of himself as she tightened around him nearly sent him insane, trying desperately to obey her he attempted to think of other things but her loud moans kept puncturing his thoughts. His eyes were still squeezed shut when he felt her hand drag across his cheek "Hey" she whispered; catching his attention "Sorry" she continued "I couldn't help myself". He did not mind however, he loved to watch her come, but found it hard when he was unable to follow her into release. "It's your turn" she smiled, an indication for him to begin.

He started slowly, steadily increasing his pace as she gripped the sheets beneath her. As her legs moved higher around him he felt himself slip higher inside her, her body consuming his. As the angle changed yet again, she pulled him down for a kiss, moaning into it as his fingers found her clit.

When he was about to fall over the edge he rolled her between his fingers, knowing this would push her over as well. This time as she gripped around him, he released and felt the rewards for previously holding off.

-----------

As they made their way into work that afternoon she could not help but get the feeling that people were watching her, well more people than she was use to when she was walking in with Derek, the surgeon who was still called McDreamy by most. "Derek what's going on?" she asked, when a patient neither of them knew smiled and nodded it their direction

"I have no idea" he replied honestly, before lightly kissing her lips and heading towards the surgeons' locker room

Her question was answered, however, when she was met by a series of "Glad to see your awake" comments in the interns locker room and read the staff newsletter, where the front page story was entitled 'Whose Working Her Harder, McDreamy or Bailey?".

_I'm going to kill him!_ She thought as her eye's scanned the article detailing a fictional _Lady_ being carried out of the _castle_ by her _knight_ of a boyfriend, as she slept in his arms.

"Don't say a word!" she ordered, not needing to look up to know that Christina was laughing at her, a comment waiting on the tip of her tongue.

-------------

A/N

Sorry its so short…I got an ipod so I have been playing.

Running short on ideas so please pass any on if you have them (MJ I'm thinking ill use yours next-Ta)


	19. Chapter 19

"Um excuse me…Dr Sheppard"

"Yes Hilda" he replied, looking at her over his magnifying surgery glasses

"I think someone is trying to get your attention" the scrub nurse smiled indicating the observation window

When he looked up he saw Meredith's solitary figure standing up against the glass, watching over him. She waved slightly then put her hands together to form a pillow, resting her head on them. He pulled down his mask mouthing 'Night' up to her, knowing her shift must have finished and she was heading home 'love you' he silently continued. He couldn't help but smile under his mask as she blew him a kiss before turning and walking out of sight.

Seeing the smiling faces of the nurses in the OR he stated "different shifts all month" knowing they understood that he and Meredith hadn't seen much of each other in a while. Then regaining control of the OR he asked for the scalpel, proceeding to begin the operation.

------------

Later that week….

Meredith sleepily nuzzled into Derek's neck as he squeezed into the cot beside her, she had eight hours left, as he curled around her sleeping form he thanked the hour or so they had to just be together. However, ten minutes later she struggled from his arms when her beeper went off, calling her back to a patient.

--------------

The next evening when he checks his phone he sighs reading a message from her;

_My bed doesn't smell like you anymore._

_I miss you. Love your Mer_

-----------

Curled up in bed and hugging his pillow at the end of his shift he tosses and turns trying to sleep. After an eighteen hour shift he should be tied, rolling over again he looks at the pillow in his arms, he knows the reason he can't sleep, she isn't in his arms-he misses her and he needs her.

-----------

Finally the week comes to an end, bringing with it the end of the current shift rotation. Her shift is meant to be over in three hours, his in nine, but then a four car pile-up comes crashing through the emergency room doors, meaning that when they do both finally fall into bed neither can keep their eyes open.

"Meredith" he asks, as she curls into him

"Hmm" she grumbles back, struggling to stay awake

"I think we should move in together" he suggests

"Sure" she mumbles, however he knows she isn't listening-just agreeing so he will be quiet.

"Meredith, pay attention" he says, poking her "You listening?"

"Yes! What?" she asks, turning slightly to face him, eyes still closed

"I think we should move in together" he states again

"What?" she asks again, eyes shooting open

"Thank-you for listening" he jokes getting comfortable as she moves to look him in the eye "So what do you think?" he asks when she goes quiet

"I think we already do live together" she replied "think about it, minus for work, when was the last night we didn't sleep together?"

"No I mean we make it more official?" he said

Pausing to look at him for a minute before replying "so what like actually live in one house full time? No going back to the other…"

"No…not exactly, I know you don't want to sell your house and I don't want to sell my land but I was thinking we could make it more official"

"More official how? We have already swapped keys, or do you mean Mondays through to Thursdays we spend at mine and Fridays to Sundays we stay at yours" she asked, not quite grasping the concept

"No…I mean we clear space in our closets for each other, make space in the bathroom, don't take bags every time we are going to stay over and have a house warming party" he said, whispering the last part "Just think about it" he added, giving her space to back out of it

She looked him in the eye for a second "Ok" she smiled, "let's move in together"

"You sure? I mean you don't want to think about it some more…" he asked, surprised by her quick response

"Positive" she smiled "I love you Derek and I love people knowing about us" she smiled "But now"

"We sleep" he finished

"Yes…we sleep. I love you but I'm exhausted" she mumbled curling into his arms once again, squeezing his hands in hers as his arms wrapped around her "Maybe we can start moving some stuff tomorrow" she said quietly before dozing off

"Definitely" he smiled, cuddling her tighter and falling asleep straight away.

-----------


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure…no turning back after I put them in here…they might never leave" Meredith taunted, an armful of clothes hovering above a shelf in what was soon to be _their_ trailer.

"Meredith! Stop being ridiculous and put the clothes away-I am absolutely positive I want to move in with you and want you to move in with me" he grinned, watching as she finally dropped the clothes onto the empty shelf "I like how that looks" he contemplated

"My clothes next to yours, you next to me" she finished

"Oh, speaking of you next to me I have a house warming gift for you" he said darting out to the car

"Derek…" she wined "I thought we agreed no presents"

"I know but I couldn't resist" he grinned handing a small bag "Open it" he urged as she peeked inside

"Oh you are so sweet" she cooed as her eyes caught sight of two beautifully framed pictures of them.

"This one" he said. pointing to the one Izzie had taken when they first got together with the two of them on the couch asleep "Is for here" indicating a hook on the wall "and thins one" he continued, showing her the photo of the time when he had tried to take a picture of them outside his trailer "Is for at your house" he grinned

"_Our _house" she reminded him, smiling as she pushed him back onto the bed and collapsed on top of him.

------------------------

Later that day George was watching Derek fuss over the placement of everything in the marquee they had hired for the party "Man you are worse than Izzie!" he exclaimed

"I just want everything to go perfectly" he grinned "It's our first party together"

"Not counting our house warming and the hospital Christmas party" replied Izzie sarcastically

"Technically it's our first" injected Meredith

"Because I didn't quite make it inside at your house warming" Derek added, winking at Meredith "and we were only _together_ for half of the hospitals Christmas party"

"Also" added Meredith "He can be a bit of a control freak"

"I am not" defended Derek

"Its ok sweetie" she continued "Not in a bad way, you're the same way now as you are when you're in the OR"

"But it's not bad?" he checked looking at her with concern "Nothing that's going to make you move out" he asked cautiously

"Now who is being ridiculous" she scoffed "It is one of the things I love about you" she said pulling him in for a kiss "Besides I'm not moving out after the house warming present I found" she grinned against his lips

"Ooh I like the sound of that" he replied, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, kissing her deeply.

"Ok cut the mushiness" interrupted Izzie, then turning to George she asked "Because she is half moving out does that mean we get to see half as much of them macking each other"

"I doubt it" he grumbled, seeing Derek pull Meredith back into his arms-teasing their friends

------------------------

Later that evening…

"So I forgot to ask where exactly are we?" Izzie questioned Meredith as they got out of the car and headed over to where Derek was standing with the first of their guests

"Seattle" Meredith replied with a glint in her eye, smiling as Derek slipped his arm around her waist

"No I mean whose land are we on?" a frustrated Izzie replied

"Oh…just a friends" smiled Derek, squeezing Meredith a little tighter. Then changing the subject he continued, "I knew it was a bad idea letting you girls go home to get changed"

"Hey 'neat casual'is a hard thing for a girl to achieve _Mr. all I have to wear is jeans, a decent shirt and a nice jacket_" scoffed Izzie, indicating her nice black pants and white baby doll top "not to mention hair and makeup as well"

"It didn't help that she walked out wearing nearly the exact same outfit as Mer" George added "You missed out on the decision of firstly, who was going to change and secondly what they were then going to wear"

"Who won?" asked Derek, looking between each of them

"I did!" grinned Meredith "Pulled rank, my party, I get to wear what I want" she continued "plus half my clothes are at yours so I don't have as much to choose from"

"Hey why are you complaining about being late?" Izzie asked turning to George "I do distinctly remember Meredith and I were waiting for you and Carly to…uh…compose yourselves"

"Thanks Izzie, really tactful" Muttered George, stalking off to find his date "I just love living with two women" he added when Izzie and Meredith's laughter could be heard from across the room.

-----------------------------

"I thought this was suppose to be a house warming" sneered Bailey in her usual tone

"It is" smiled Derek

"Well I'm guessing you two aren't shacking up in a big white tent" Bailey replied, indicating the marquee they were in

"No" he continued "But we are moving in together in both of our homes" he stated, then seeing her curious glance he continued "Neither of us wanted to sell our home so we are living in both half of the time and we are having the party in a marquee because last time Meredith's house got trashed and my home is to small"

"Hmmm…I remember the last party a little two well" grimaced Bailey before turning around to find her husband

Derek just laughed, remembering how Bailey had caught he and Meredith half naked making out in his car.

"What are you laughing at?" Meredith asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Something Bailey said" he replied, before leading her to the dance floor

Everybody spent most of the evening dancing, eating, drinking and generally having a good time. Derek made a quick speech thanking everyone for coming, and as a great majority of the people were staff, he thanked them for also being very understanding and lenient when it came to his and Meredith's relationship, distinctively raising his glass to Webber.

As he hugged Meredith's good friend, Rachel goodbye his mind wandered back to Meredith, although having enjoyed the party he was desperate to walk her home and snuggle into bed with her; when she broke his thoughts "So how are you to getting home?"

"Huh" he smiled, not quite knowing what she was getting at

"Well we are the last people to leave and ours is the only car here…so how do you two plan on getting back? Need a lift?"

"We are going to walk" Smiled Meredith, letting herself under Derek's jacket to keep warm.

"You are crazy…You'll freeze" replied her husband

"Oh it's not that far" smiled Derek nodding towards the faint light of the trailer

"You mean this is where you live Derek?" squealed Rachel

"No…this is where _we_ live" he smiled, wrapping his coat more firmly around Meredith

"Man you two have it made" smiled Rachel as she got into the car "House near town and a weekend get away-I'm jealous" she scoffed

"Like you can talk" called Meredith as their car pulled out of the makeshift parking lot.

------------------------

Meredith yawned and collapsed onto the bed as soon as they walked into the trailer, exhausted from the long day and starting to feel the effects of her various alcoholic beverages throughout the party. Derek soon followed her onto the bed and they helped each other undress before wriggling under the covers; her back to his chest, head resting on his arm while the other draped at her side. They were both nearly asleep when she sat up "I totally forgot about your present" she said nudging him

"Hmm…" he replied, trying in vein to wrestle the beginnings of sleep from his body "Don't worry about it…we can do it in the morning" he mumbled, attempting to pull her back down

"No it will only take a second" she replied, trying to wake him up

"Hey! I'm not that quick!" he defended

"What?…Not that! I actually got you something" she replied hitting him lightly on the arm before jumping out of bed "Come on…put this on" she said throwing him his robe. He just groaned when it hit him in the head and tried to pull himself up.

With a little more coaxing from her they were finally standing at the door of the trailer "Mer it's freezing out there" he protested

"Oh stop whining you big baby" she replied pushing him out the door and flicking on the decking light

"Oh my god!" he cried "How did you do this…I mean when?" he stammered when he saw the present. Somehow she had managed to get a large free-standing bath onto his decking without him realizing. It had a historical look to it, with its tiny gold feet and clean white curves.

"It's amazing how unobservant you are when you are in a rush" she smiled as he ran over to examine her gift. "I'm still waiting to get the plumbing done but after that it will work just like a normal indoor one"

"You are the sweetest!" he smiled kissing her "I can't believe you remembered" he gushed, referring to his comment made months ago about how good it would be to have a bath at home to sit in, when they were lounging against each other in hers after a very taxing surgery.

"Well I was thinking a nice bottle of wine, some good music, a sunset…what could be better"

"Some good company" he smirked into her ear

"Oh I think that could be arranged" she yawned

When she finally ushered him back inside she mumbled "Happy house warming roomie" as they regained their original position under the sheets, him holding her just a little closer than before.

------------------------

He watched her sleeping form the next morning, it was still dark but he could just see the faint outlines of her curves. She was on her side facing him, legs curled tightly beneath her, one arm hidden under the pillow while the other lay softly over his stomach. Knowing he wouldn't fall back to sleep he eased himself out from under her, freezing mid-motion when she stirred, only continuing when she settled.

An idea popping into his head as he ran the hot tap in the bathroom and looked out over his land; silently he slipped outside to find what he needed.

Ten minutes later he was attempting to wake her, but when she refused to budge he whipped the sheets off her warm body, slipped his arms beneath her and picked her up.

"Derek what on earth are you doing?" she asked trying to get him to put her down

"Just wait" he answered, stepping over the hose and following it out the door

"Derek!" she squealed "Its freezing! Haven't you noticed I'm naked!"

"I noticed" he smiled eyes twinkling, stepping out onto the decking "So am I"

She looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised, until he stepped into the bath of deliciously hot water. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Hmm this is nice" she smiled, slipping further into the water against his chest

"I thought it was just slightly reminiscent of our fresh start together" he smiled, fiddling with her hair "Just slightly bigger and with a better view" he joked

"All it needs" she started

"Is a cup of coffee" he finished, reaching over the side and handing her a mug-full of steaming hot coffee and taking the other for himself

"Your perfect, you know" she smiled, moving to sit at the other end of the tub and sip her coffee.

"No…I just know you don't function without your morning coffee" he smiled, his toe tickling the side of her breast

"And I know you" she smiled, leaning her head back against the rim, watching him as he watched her.


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith and Derek were pulling into the hospital after spending the night at the house "So you're nearly a second year" he stated, continuing with their earlier conversation

"I know it's kind of scary" she replied, "I mean as an intern I'm meant to make mistakes…but now I'm actually a resident"

"Don't worry about it so much" he said, giving her a reassuring smile "You will still have Bailey and everyone else mentoring you"

"And you" she added climbing out of the car

"And me" he repeated "You know what else that means" he added with a grin

"No what?"

"It will be the anniversary of when we first met" he stated getting more excited

"So it will be" she grinned "but I think we need to cut back on anniversaries" she added dropping his hand as they walked through the hospital doors on their way to the lift "We have the first night we met, the day I finally gave in and went out with you, the day we officially became a couple when George and Izzie discovered you sneaking out and the day we got back together after…well the latest one" she smiled, obviously avoiding the subject of Addison showing up and his divorce

"So I like having lots of anniversaries" he answered with a grin, stepping into the empty elevator and taking her hand again as the doors shut

"Why because it means more sex" she replied, an eyebrow raised

"Exactly…and I like sex" he grinned, kissing her on the cheek just before the doors open

"Bye" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the locker rooms.

---------------------------

As their duties were assigned Meredith whispered "I'm going to kill him" to Christina, before stalking off to find Derek.

"I thought we agreed" she said, catching up to him at a nurse's station "You have to stop requesting me"

"What?" he grinned "I had nothing to do with it"

"Sure…so Bailey was just feeling generous and decided all by herself to assign me to you for the day"

"Must have" he smirked guiltily

-------------------------

Later that day Meredith stormed out of a patient's room, brushing past Izzie and Christina on her way down the hall. "What's wrong with her?" Izzie asked

"I'm guessing it has something to do with him" Christina replied as Derek followed her into the call room, shutting the door loudly behind him

"They were ok this morning" Izzie stated, looking worried

"Well I'm guessing something happened" she replied, indicating the nurses who were obviously gossiping about what they just saw and heard.

-----------------------

"Meredith" he said, voice slightly raised "You can't do that…you can not walk out in the middle of a consultation"

"And you shouldn't be a jackass" she muttered, turning away from him

"You were wrong" he stated "I had to tell you…you're my intern"

"Funny" she stated heading for the door "I thought I was your girlfriend" walking out of the room. "I'm fine" she insisted, catching Izzies concerned eye "I'll be in the cafeteria" she added, stalking down the corridor.

--------------------

Derek pulled himself off the bed he had been sitting on and headed back to the patients room.

"Sorry I had to run off like that Mrs. Jenkins" he smiled brightly "Something came up…so where were we"

"I don't care where we were" stated the old lady

"I'm sorry" Derek stuttered, looking at her over the chart

"Did you apologies to her"

"To who?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"That sweet young doctor" she said, folding her arms across her chest

"She is an intern, we have to tell them when they are wrong" he explained

"But she is more than an intern, isn't she" the old lady asked, the hints of a smile appearing on her wrinkled face

Initially he was about to deny it, but catching her eye he replied with a quiet "yes", taking a seat next to her "How did you know?" he asked

"I'm old" she smiled "I know these things and she looked too upset when you talked to her so abruptly, her eyes showed you weren't just her boss"

"Oh" he replied, remembering the hurt in her eyes

"Plus…I heard the nurses gossiping" she laughed, a twinkle in her eye "So did you apologize"

"No" he answered quietly

"Why not?" she asked, casting her eye down on his sad face

"We fought" he said, running a hand through his hair

"You better apologize then…don't want her to get away" she then held up her hand, stopping him from interrupting "even if your not in the wrong, if you say your sorry she will to, then you can talk about it, she looks up to you-so give her a bit of help, make the first move. Trust me I should know, been married fifty-nine years"

"Fine" he smiled "Now can we talk about your surgery tomorrow?"

"Now we can talk about my surgery"

------------------------

"Sorry Mer I thought you and Derek were at his tonight, I didn't get enough food for you two" called Izzie as Meredith and George came through the door

"Don't worry about it" Meredith called back heading straight up to her room

"Where is Derek" Izzie asked George is hushed tones

"She caught me as I was leaving, asked for a lift back here" he replied

"Must have been a big fight then" grimaced Izzie

"She was really quiet on the way home" he sighed

Izzie picked up the ringing telephone "Hello…Hi Derek, yeah she is here…she's fine…yeah we will check on her in a bit…you ok…good…see you tomorrow then…bye"

George raised his eyebrows at Izzie, who could only shrug in reply.

------------------------

"Thanks for leaving me some dinner Iz" Meredith said with a slight smile the next morning

"That's ok, thought you might need something but wasn't brave enough to go in. So just popped my head in when I heard you in the shower" she smiled, having leatnt not to bother Meredith for at least twelve hours after a 'Derek Issue' as she and George dubbed them.

Meredith just went and wrapped her arms around her friend, "It was a bad one" she whispered

"I'm here for you Mer, but you can't run away from here though"

"I know…he's just so infuriating sometimes" she sighed, grabbing her stuff and following George to the car

-------------------------

Gathering all her courage Meredith followed Derek into the store room after avoiding him all day "I'm sorry" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back

"You scared me…I couldn't find you" he replied patting her hand

"I've got a break in an hour…want to talk about it?" she asked, knowing this is what he would want

"Ok, see you in call room 3" he answered, pulling out of her grip and heading to the door

----------------------------

Her mind had been running faster in the last hour than it had been all day, and that was fast; taking a deep breath she opened the door sitting next to him in in the dark room, locking the door after her.

"Should we finish yesterdays before we start today's?" he asked

Looking at her hands and fiddling with her watch she began "You were really harsh yesterday"

"You're still my intern Meredith, I have to be harsh sometimes" he replied, his voice barely above a whisper

"You're my boyfriend first"

"But at work, I'm your boss-I can't give you special treatment"

"I don't want special treatment" she sighed, realizing he didn't understand what had upset her "But you have to remember that everyone knows now, when you shut me down they talk about it, your McDreamy, their boss so they don't talk about you-but they do talk about me, I'm the baby, the slutty mistress and the intern, there is nothing to stop them talking about me. So every time we fight, every time something bad happens between us and someone sees it-I'm the bad guy, I get nurses either giving me dirty looks or trying to give me advice. You're the golden child, you can do no wrong…I'm the one who they are waiting to fail…

"Meredith…" he interrupted, placing a hand on her knee

"See here you go again…being…you" she said dissolving into sobs

"I'm sorry to" he whispered, "I didn't know they talked about us that much" wrapping an arm around her

"I don't expect special treatment, just be careful what you say…because otherwise I'll be the brunt of their jokes for the rest of the week"

"Ok I'll promise to be more careful in front of the nurses if you promise not to run away again. You scared the hell out of me, Mer. This whole living together thing is only going to work if we don't run away from each other every time something goes wrong" he sighed

"I promise" she answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, if I stuff up that badly again you can kick me onto the couch for the night" he stated, kissing her head

"Ok" she replied "Doesn't make much difference in the trailer though…you're only a foot away" she laughed, wiping her tears with her sleeve

Laying back on the bed and pulling her next to him, he whispered "I missed you last night"

"I missed you to" she sighed, cuddling into his shoulder, then running her fingers up his stomach she asked, "So how much time have we got?"

"Depends" he replied with a smile "Do you need to eat?"

With his chin in her hand she pulled her lips to his in a passionate embrace "Does that answer your question Dr Sheppard?"

"I think it does Dr Grey" he smiled, slipping his hands beneath her shirt and pulling it over her head. His pants and top were about to follow when he caught her eye…

"I locked the door" she smiled, understanding why he had suddenly stopped

"Good" he replied kissing her "I didn't wasn't Webber catching us again"

"Remind me Dr Sheppard" she glimmered "What exactly were you doing when he caught us?"

Flipping her onto her back and crawling up her stomach with his mouth "I think I was about here" he smirked, slipping his hand down her scrubs

All she could muster was a deep breath in reply as one of his hands pulled her scrubs and panties down while the other slipped between her folds. He laughed when she pulled at his hair, summonsing him to her mouth as he slipped inside her depths.

Their rocking bodies froze as someone tried to open the door, Derek couldn't help but laugh quietly as he caught Meredith's worried eye. "Derek" she hissed, as he put his head to her breast, her soft skin suppressing his giggles.

Not being able to last much longer his fingers sought her clit; he rubbed it with abandon as she arched below him. She came with a shuddering rush, clamping on him and causing him to follow soon after. He gasped for air as she wriggled to his side, their bodies pressed tightly together on the bed made for one.

"I like make up sex" she whispered in his ear

He replied with a slow lopsided smile, his eyes shining as he kissed her neck.

She climbed over him, needing to redress before Bailey paged her, after pulling her panties and scrub bottoms on she sat on the bed preparing to fasten her bra, when his arms wrapped around her. "You right there?" she asked, cropping an eyebrow over her shoulder at him as his hands fondled her breasts

"As I said, I missed you" he grinned, leaning his head on her shoulder with a wide grin "Just making up for last time"

She laughed out loud at his response before clipping her bra and slipping on her shirt. She watched in tern as he to redressed, "So do you think we should christen the new bath tonight?" she asked casually

"That's just cruel" he stated, turning to her "I have a massive surgery and you ask me if I want to try a new position tonight" he feigned a serious face

"Uh-ha" she grinned, following him out the door

"I guess we gave them something good to talk about" he whispered as he saw some older nurses watched them exiting the locked room together.

"Now that I don't mind" she grinned, pinching him on the ass before retreating down the corridor quickly.

------------------------

"Mrs. Jenkins" Derek smiled brightly as he greeted his older patient in the OR, later that day

"Good afternoon Dr Sheppard" she smiled tightly

"I guess you remember Dr Grey" he continued, motioning to the door as Meredith walked in

"Yes I do" she grinned "How are you Dr Grey?" she asked

"Very well" smiled Meredith brightly, her eyes twinkling as she gave Derek a curious look

"May we begin?" Derek asked, looking at the older lady

"If the young lass is happy, we may" she grinned, giving Derek a sleepy wink as the anesthetic took hold of her body.


	22. Chapter 22

She waved to him from the observation room above his OR; their ritual of saying a silent goodbye had become common knowledge around the hospital, she returned his smile as she turned to leave.

After surveying the contents of the fridge she decided risotto was the way to go, and then proceeded to move about the kitchen making her favourite dish. By the time he got home it was simmering on the stove and she had settled back on the porch to watch the sunset.

"Something smells good" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Risotto for dinner" she announced "Should be ready soon"

"I meant you" he laughed, nuzzling her neck "But risotto sounds good to"

--------------

"More?" she asked, watching him stand and dish out a second helping of the warm Italian dish

"What" he protested "I'm hungry! And I'll need my energy tonight…aren't we christening something?" he asked as a lopsided grin swept his face

She just laughed in response, leaning across the small table and kissing his warm lips "Only if you're good" she quipped

"Oh…I'm always _good_" he laughed

-------------

Later that evening, after the sun had set, he watched her silhouette as she let her robe slip from her shoulders, before stepping into the bath behind him. He lent back into her as her fingers began kneading his sore shoulders, groaning slightly when she hit a sore spot.

"Any better?" she asked, when her fingers were finally too sore to continue

"Much" he replied, picking up her hand that had been rested on his chest and kissing it lightly

They lay in silence for a little while longer, enjoying the wafts of music coming from the radio left on inside, humming along to the tune he ran his fingers along the sides of her legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist. She tightened her grip around him as they slid further into the water as she tried to get a little more comfortable against the hard and unforgiving tub surface.

Realizing her discomfort "Do you want to swap?" he asked, even though he was already moving to the other end of the tub and pulling her against his chest.

"That's better" she murmured, kissing him over her shoulder after taking another sip of wine before handing him the glass.

"I think I like this better" he joked, before taking a deep breath in,

"I bet you do" she laughed, as her breasts rose out of the water slightly

His hands wandered up her stomach covering her chest, "Just incase Bill form next door has his telescope out" he laughed

"What!" she exclaimed turning over on him and doing her best to cover up "He has a telescope?"

"Yeah, it's one of those really big ones; but don't worry when I was over there last week I had a look and he can't see us."

"Sure?" she questioned

"Positive" he smiled, nuzzling her cheek "Would I lie to you?"

All she had to do was raise an eyebrow before he continued; eager to not bring up how they had met, it wasn't that they hadn't talked it all out but he knew the subject wasn't yet far enough in the past to joke about. "No in all seriousness" he stated, looking her in the eye "Those trees totally block all this area from his view, all he can see is the corner of the roof above the kitchen, so as long as you don't stand up there naked, we are safe"

"Good" she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

She let her hands wander aimlessly through his hair as they kissed, slipping her legs to either side of him as he rose beneath her. With eyes closed she was startled by his voice "I love you" he murmured

Opening her eyes and giving him a strange look, she replied "I love you to"

"No, I mean I really love you- like nothing else I have felt before" he continued, a look of seriousness in his eye.

"Derek" she replied "I know" meeting his serious tone "and I love you to, more than anything and one in the world"

"Good" he smiled, the lop sided grin smothering his face "Just checking"

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Well I don't want the tickets to go to waste"

'Tickets?" she squealed "What tickets"

"Maybe the one's I booked for us to go to Santa Barbra" he replied, his grin widening as he watched her excited reaction

"When?" she begged wriggling against him

"Three weeks"

The smile on her face faded slowly "Derek" she sighed pulling back from him "I can't go…my holiday's start next week…I'll have to work"

He laughed watching her sad face "Or your wonderful boyfriend may have begged Alex to swap holiday times with you"

"You did!" she shrieked "And he said yes?"

"Yeah, I think Izzie may have talked hi…" he started before she smothered his lips with hers

"You…are…the…best" she breathed in between kisses, their hands devouring each other

"You deserve it" he replied, following her as she sat up

Together they swiveled around, so that they were facing each other, their backs were resting against the sides of the tub, she slowly raised herself up and he slid beneath her. Easing herself onto him, she groaned in delight as he nibbled her collar bone, then with her forearms rested on the edge of the tub, either side of him she began to move. Slowly at first, but increasing in speed as he thrust to meet her, each time pushing himself further into her depths.

He griped her hips tightly as they came, sinking further into the water and throwing his head back as his lungs gulped for air. She had collapsed onto his chest, her head bent as she to recovered from her bodies' reaction to him. They sat in silence, the sound of their breaths echoing throughout the silence, then as the water grew colder they slipped out of the bath, retreating to the warmth of the trailer.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said as he wrapped her in a towel

"We just got out of the bath" he laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom

"I know but I need to wash my hair and get all the bath-oil off" she called out, stepping into the shower

"Want some help?" he asked, having discarded his towel and stepped in behind her "I haven't washed your hair for a while" he continued, taking the shampoo from her

"So tell me about this holiday" she asked as his fingers ran through her long hair

"Well we will be leaving on the 12th, flying to Santa Barbra for seven nights then flying home via the Hampton's" he replied, pulling her under the water to rinse out the white lather.

"We're going to see your family" she grinned

"Yeah, I knew they would kill me if I didn't take you there soon" he replied squirting conditioner into his palm before running it through her hair

"So that's what Nikki meant" she said to herself

"What?" he asked "When did you talk to Nikki"

"Oh, last week…we have been talking to each other a bit lately"

"Wait…you talk to my little sister more than I do" he asked, "When did this start?"

"Oh, I rang her after the Christmas party to say thanks again for the dress and we got talking, anyhow she rang me back the next week for a chat and now we sort of take it in turns…you don't mind do you"

"Of course not" he smiled "I think it's great…you two have a lot in common you know"

"Yeah we kind of worked that out" she grinned, leaning in to kiss him lightly before stepping under the water again.

After drying themselves off he sat on the bed, talking to her about their trip through the open door as she dried off her hair.

"Come here" she called, motioning for him to kneel in front of her. When he was in position she blew dry his hair, laughing as it stuck up in all directions.

"I like this view" he grinned, tugging on the towel lightly secured around her

"Hey" she grumbled, playfully smacking his hand away

"What…I'm just trying to improve it" he grinned, his fingers tracing a light path up the inside of her leg

Gripping his shoulders, she bit her lip in reply, unable to stop herself from widening her stance a little as his fingers neared their destination.

"Should we continue this in the bedroom" he asked, looking up at her expression

She nodded slowly in reply, frowning as he moved to stand but quickly regained her composure as he collapsed them onto the bed- quickly discarding their towels.

----------------------

Apologies for the huge gap between chapters I had an exam to study for and sit… Anyway I hope this one will be up to standard, I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow for this story and my other story tomorrow.

Thanks for all your comments and reviews- even those who criticize; each is greatly and equally appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey sleepy head," Derek whispered into Merediths ear while lightly stroking her hair.

"Are we there yet?" Meredith asked huskily as she untangled her body from Dereks

"Should be about another ten" he replied smoothing down her hair. They were on their way to Santa Barbra and Meredith had almost instantly fallen asleep after the plane took off.

"Not exactly a good way to start our first holiday together," she laughed

"What do you mean?"

"I drooled on your shirt," she winced patting his shoulder where her head had been.

"I'm sure I'll survive," he laughed "Besides you were beat."

"Yeah Baileys' extra work this week nearly killed me," she sighed.

"You should have let me say something,"

"No, we agreed- at home we are us and at work we are them," she replied reminding him of their earlier conversation. They had decided that at home they were Meredith and Derek but at work they were Dr. Shepard, the attending and Dr. Grey the resident. "Besides," she mused "she was just reminding me that she was in charge."

----------------------

"So what do you want to do first?" Meredith asked as they stood in the middle of the morning traffic at the airport.

"Hotel then beach," suggested Derek, picking up Merediths bag and setting it on top of his small suitcase.

"Sounds great!" she grinned taking his free hand in hers and leading him to the taxi rank.

---------------------

"This is amazing," Meredith sighed to herself as she looked out from their balcony and over the beach.

"You like?" Derek asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She shivered at his touch, "Very much" she grinned, leaning her head back on his shoulder as he started to kiss her neck. "I thought we were going to the beach," she laughed as his hands slipped her shirt off.

"We are…I'm just helping you get ready," he stated as he spun her around.

"Well, in that case I think I should help you get ready," she replied, walking him back into the room as her fingers slipped his belt from his waist. After a few seconds they were both in their underwear, then with an evil grin on her face she pulled away and darted into the bathroom- locking him out. Only to return in her bikinis and sarong a few minutes later.

"Tease," he pouted still standing in his boxers.

"We will never make it to the beach if we start that and besides I want to save that bed for later," she grinned, laying her hands on his chest and kissing his neck. "Besides I said I would help you get dressed, so put these on," she said holding up his board shorts. Taking the shorts from her hand he kissed her on the lips then bent over to pull them on, as he did she playfully slapped his ass.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I never could resist your bum," she replied over her shoulder as she headed to the door.

---------------------

They stayed at the beach until nightfall, watching the sunset wrapped around each other for added warmth. She had murmured to him that she could stay like that forever, safely wrapped in his arms watching the world around them. After a cool breeze began to blow they gathered their things and headed back to the hotel for dinner, deciding to begin their holiday with a _bang_ and having a meal at the world-renowned restraint down the street from where they were staying. Derek had dressed in a black suit and white open-collared white shirt, while Meredith had donned a simple but stunning black knee length dress and heels, the pearl necklace Derek had given her setting off the outfit superbly.

"We look like the perfect couple," he stated smiling at their reflections in the elevator mirror, both standing tall with her arm gently linked with his.

"We do," she grinned, tilting her head slightly and contemplating the picture for herself, "but this looks better." She grinned as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

The hotel clerk operating the elevator gave a quiet chuckle in response to the couples open affection for one another.

-----------------

It was after dinner and they were taking a leisurely walk along the path next to the beach.

"Come on!" She sighed tugging him onto the sand,

"Meredith," he called after her, "I have shoes on!"

"So take them off!" she called back spinning around and holding up her heels. "I thought you were the outdoorsy one out of us…"

He sighed and sat down to take off his shoes, tucking his socks inside he looked up to find he couldn't see her. Desperately he stood up and scanned the beach, his heart rate rising with every second he didn't see her. Then suddenly he did and he couldn't help but laugh, she was down close to the water silhouetted by the darkness, with her dress hitched she was dancing on the shore line, oblivious to his worry. He sat watching her for a few more seconds, enjoying her rare moment of complete freedom- something he rarely saw her give into.

"Well are you coming?" She called out after catching him watching her. As he began to approach she slowly started walking backwards, then when he was a few feet away she turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Oi!" He called after her, letting her get a small head start before chasing after her.

She shrieked with laughter as she darted around the beach evading his arms, until he finally caught her and threw her on the ground in an even swoop. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily from their exercise, "You should know…" he breathed, "Your never getting away from me."

"I know." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and rolling them over, before laying kisses down his neck and tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

He chucked knowing what she wanted, but grunted confused when he tried to get up, "Meredith," he sing-songed, as her fingers started to tug at his shirt, "Bed?"

Looking up at him with an assertive look she replied, "Beach."

"Aren't we feeling adventurous tonight," he laughed. He then pulled her towards his mouth as her hands continued their decent into his pants.

He breathed in sharply as her hands lightly grazed him, quieting him with her mouth she wrapped her hand around him before beginning long slow strokes.

She pulled back from his mouth watching his expressions as she stroked him, he grimaced when she rolled a finger around his tip, then again as she repeated the movement.

"I take it back," he gasped, struggling to string a sentence together under her spell, "You don't have ineffectual fists." Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he pulled at her dress, slipping his hands up the sides, _that's hot_ he thought as his fingertips scoured the skin of her leg and did not find any panties. He made his way to her lips, caressing them before he pressed against her and found her pulsating.

"Tiny…but definitely not ineffectual," he added as she slipped onto him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their week in the paradise of Santa Barbra they hoped back on the plane and flew to Derek's mothers house in the Hampton's. They were both surprised and thrilled to see Nikki, Dereks' youngest sister at the airport.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned embracing her in a warm hug, "Where is mum?"

"She sends her apologies but she isn't going to make it back until tomorrow morning, something about keeping Stephanie for a little longer," Nikki replied letting go of Derek and greeting Meredith with a warm hug.

"That's ok," smiled Meredith "We will be here all week."

"And with her away I can get the latest gossip on Seattle from you," Nikki replied linking arms with Meredith and walking her towards the car.

"It's ok," Called Derek "I'll get the bags!"

---------------------

Later that evening…

"You haven't heard the worst of it," Meredith laughed, barely able to continue "After, when we were just lying there I notice this light dancing around us, and then I realize it's a flashlight," she continued taking a sip of wine, "So considering we are on a public beach, I practically leap off his _you know what_ and tell him to put it away. He barely got himself zipped up before this cop stops next to us and asks what we are doing" she snorted. "I got off Derek and replied that nothing was going on then we walked away, well he limped…I kind of hurt his…"

"Ok so that is more than enough than I ever wanted to know about my brothers sex life" Nikki laughed hysterically before gulping her wine.

Hearing their laughter Derek thought he would join them on his parents porch and see what Meredith and Nikki were talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked standing in front of the swinging chair they were on and taking Merediths wine.

"Nothing!" They both chimed innocently, _too innocently_ he thought.

"Your drunk," he chuckled picking up the near empty wine bottle from the ice bucket.

"While the olds are away, the children will play!" Nikki laughed, raising her glass to Derek for a refill.

"You mean to say that I leave you alone for an hour and you get my girlfriend plastered?" He asked Nikki, sitting between the two girls on the swing.

"From what I have heard about your first meeting…Meredith he is perfectly capable of doing that on her own!" Nikki slurred hitting Derek across the chest.

"What else have you heard about us?" he asked looking from girl to girl.

"Nothing!" they chimed again, but each sharing a guilty grin.

The three of them sat there for a while chatting- well two of them sat their drunkenly chatting while the other laughed at them, Derek giving them each a chance to sober up while he enjoyed another glimpse at the 'free spirited' side of Meredith.

"Well," announced Nikki, standing triumphantly "It is time for this pork-chop to take herself off to bed." She continued gracefully, struggling to stand from the elegant bow she was performing. "Bye sis," she called over her shoulder waving a solitary hand behind her.

"Night," Meredith called back while snuggling into Derek,

"Don't go finding any beach and coppers tonight you two." She added just as she made it too the door.

Dereks face was horrified, "What did you tell her?" He asked.

"Oops!" she cringed, trying not to laugh.

"Oops?" he replied "Where you telling my baby sister about our sex life?" he asked trying to contain his smile.

"No!" She said honestly, "We were swapping stories," she sighed, looking at him with interest. "She was telling me about how she did it on this…"

"Meredith I don't want to know about what ever she was doing where!" He interrupted, laughing at her drunkenness. "She is my little sister."

"Oops," she smiled as she moved to straddle him, "Maybe I can make it up to you in some way?" she continued, kissing his neck and wiggling on his lap.

"That may be possible." He laughed "But no more references to my little sister." He warned.

"Then we should probably move off this bench…she has already tested it and it didn't go so well…"

"Meredith!" he laughed picking her up and swinging her around.

---------------------

"I've always wanted to have sex in my bed," he told her as he slowly pulled down her panties. They were in his old room, with members of _The Clash _looking down upon them as he removed her last piece of clothing.

"And who said you were going to get sex?" she questioned light heartedly as he kissed down her neck.

"You." He replied as he simultaneously pushed against her with his tongue.

She let out a throaty groan in response to his nimble tongue lavishing her clit. With one hand dug deep into his hair and the other in the mouth her legs widened as he slipped a finger into her depths, slowly stroking her before adding another.

"Derek." She ground out, "Do…Do your thing. Please." She begged as her toes curled into the sheets.

Grinning he took her clit between his lips, sucking on it before murmuring her name and flexing his fingers inside her. Her whole body stiffened, then relaxed as she was tipped over the edge, he made a quick trip to her mouth, remembering his sister sleeping down the hall.

When he finally released her lips she murmured, "Hmmm, tasty," With a sly grin.

That one comment and smile was enough to cause him ache to be within her, his body advocating his thoughts as she moved to discard his boxers.

--------------------------

"I think mums home," Derek whispered into Meredith's ear early the next morning.

Her only response was an incoherent grumble, which he understood completely.

"Ok," he whispered "I'll go down and see her then come back in a bit to get you," kissing her on the cheek before slipping out of bed.

"Mum!" He greeted, waltzing down the stairs and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, how's my favourite boy?" She asked

"Your _only_ boy is great," he smiled, leaning over the play cot and picking Stephanie up, "Meredith is still asleep but I'll get her up soon" he continued as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing she and Nikki had a bit of a catch up last night," the older lady stated, indicating Nikki slumped over the counter.

"You could say that," Derek laughed as Nikki grumbled.

The three of them talked as his mother started to make her best 'hangover breakfast', Derek had half-heartedly protested to her cooking after only getting home that morning, so was happy when she insisted saying it was an initiation for Meredith.

As the smell of bacon and eggs began to make its way up the stairs Derek slipped under the covers, cuddling up next to Meredith and nudging her cheek for a kiss.

"I'm hung-over," she pouted.

"I noticed," he murmured rolling her on her back and easing himself on top of her and kissing her neck lightly.

"You're not helping," she giggled as he slid his hands beneath her top,

"But you are," he grinned pulling back from her mouth and examining the piece of shirt hiding his hands.

He was now lying completely on top of her, the sheet between them tight as her leg bent between his. His shirt was dragged up as she slid her hands under it and over the warm skin of his back before they slid down under the belt of his pants.

"I feel like a teenager," she grinned in between kisses "making out in your room while your mum is downstairs."

They were in the throws of, what some might call, a heavy make-out session when his mum knocked quickly before opening the door.

"Breakfast is…" she said before her eyes stopped on Derek and Merediths astonish face.

"Oh…um….sorry dear," she stuttered, "I thought I heard Meredith in the bathroom" he continued starting to back away as Derek guiltily took his hands out for under Meredith's top.

"That was me," stated Nikki poking her head though the door, "Oops…caught again!" she laughed guiding her mother out of the room.

"Thanks mum…we will be down in a sec," called out Derek as he kissed Meredith lightly on the forehead with an apologetic glance.

-------------------------

"Sorry about that …we got distracted," Derek stated kissing his mother on the cheek, as Meredith followed him into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hmmm," his mother replied, pretending to be annoyed then suddenly she snapped, "Sit. Eat!" She ordered ushering everyone to a seat at the table which was stacked high with bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and pancakes.

"This looks amazing!" Gushed Meredith as she took a seat besides Derek

"Mum always did make the best breakfasts," he smiled

-------------------------

Later that day Meredith offered to join Nikki on a walk as she tried in vein to get Stephanie to sleep; this also gave Derek and his mother some one-on-one time together.

The older woman and her son sat on the porch as they watched the two young women laugh as they disappeared behind the hill. "Derek," his mother started in a serious tone, "She is quite young isn't she."

"You knew that at Christmas," he sighed "and it didn't bother you then."

"And it doesn't bother me now," his mother sighed. "All I was getting at…was…" she stuttered, "well you always wanted to have kids and you're not getting any younger," she rushed.

"Mum we have only been together for a bit over a year." He responded defensively.

"But she is the one, Derek. You love her…I can tell." She smiled giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I do love her…more than anything, but it's not fair to ask- she is at the beginning of her career, we haven't even talked about it." He sighed.

"All I meant was that I don't want you to miss your chance…you would be a great father and she a great mother."

"Thanks mum," he replied genuinely.

"Dad would have liked her;" she added "He always did like a ballsy woman- said you needed someone to keep you in line."

Derek smiled at the memory of his father and at his mothers' comments.

-------------------------

"So what did you and your mum do while we were out?" Meredith asked late that night as she snuggled into Derek's chest.

"We talked," he smiled. "She said dad would have liked you…said you were good at keeping me in line," he continued as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"What was he like?" She asked, turning to see his face.

"He was…he was my dad, he was great, the kind of father that all the other kids were jealous of," He reminisced.

"You'll be just like him you know," she said, not realizing what she had said until it was out.

"Thanks," he replied honestly, then gathering up enough courage he asked, "Do you want kids?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh," he replied- it not being the answer he was hoping for.

"No I don't mean _I don't want kids_, I do," she added, clarifying her point. "I want kids, I just don't want them to have the upbringing I had…I want them to have a mum who is around and a father that doesn't leave." She sighed, gripping his arm tighter as memories of her own lonely childhood flooded back.

Sensing her concern he slipped his leg between hers and whispered, "I would never leave you"

"I know," she smiled, feeling more at ease with his closeness and confession.

"Know what else mum said?" He asked rhetorically, "she said you would make a good mother."

"Really?" she grinned, letting Derek know how much his mothers comment meant to her.

"She said I would make a good dad to," he hinted.

Laughing she cut to the chase, "Derek will you have kids with me?"

"Someday," he grinned, "but first you are getting a further into your career."

"Sounds like a plan," she said turning in his arms to face him.

They talked into the early hours of the morning, mapping out their future and discussing baby names; each falling asleep happily dreaming of their newly decided future together.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N

Sappy ending I know, but I could not resist. Thanks for all the reviews and comments- keep them coming they are great!

Apologies for taking so long to update- life has been a little more than crazy as I've just started going back to uni, I will hopefully have an update to Next Door by Monday at the latest.

Love Specialfrog!


	24. Chapter 24

Two years has passed since we last saw Meredith and Derek curled up in his mothers' house discussing their future. Meredith is in her fourth year of residency, along with Izzie, Christina and George. Derek had finally decided what to do with his land, and he and Meredith had nearly completed building their dream home on top of their favourite hill.

"It's perfect Christina…absolutely perfect." Meredith sighed as she moved to the middle of the room to examine its contents. As a house warming present Christina had offered her mothers' services to design a nursery for the twins Meredith was now eight and a half months pregnant with. The three ladies moved throughout the room as Christina's mother further explained the details of its contents.

"You have done a fabulous job Anita," Meredith stated hugging the older woman as they stood at the end of the long driveway. After watching the car pull away Meredith linked arms with Christina and the two walked, and waddled, back towards the house.

"And thankyou to you too," Meredith said

"Hey I didn't even pick up a paintbrush," she replied putting her hands up. "You can't blame any of the yellow ducks on me."

"I know, but thanks for having your mother to stay while she did it all…I know you two don't get on all that well."

"Hey, don't believe I didn't have a double motive," stated Christina in her usual fashion. "Burke has been bugging me for ages to have her to stay and by getting her to do this at the same time meant she was out of the house a lot of that time…so it all worked out perfectly!"

"Well thank-you anyway," Meredith laughed.

-------------------

Later that afternoon, as the two ladies sat on a discarded mattress in the middle of the empty living room sipping coffee, Meredith asked Christina to dial Izzies mobile number and hand her the phone.

"Sure," replied Christina, not bothering to ask why.

Meredith waited for Izzie to answer before speaking, "Hey Iz…Good, you? Hey why I was calling was I think we need to put plan C into motion…ok, no don't tell him, he will be in surgery…yes she is here…see you soon."

"What's plan C?" Christina asked

"It stands for 'plan Christina'," she replied.

"And why would I get my own plan?" She replied.

"Umm, it means you are the one I am with when my waters break," Meredith replied motioning towards the ever increasing wet patch on the mattress.

"Oh." Christina replied, a look of shock covering her face.

------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital Izzie and an intern were waiting for them by the door, "No wheelchair," Meredith ordered, "They aren't coming just yet and if I arrive in a wheelchair someone is bound to tell Derek- and we all know what he will do."

"Ok no wheelchair," Izzie finally said, "but at least let me help you."

"Fine," Meredith relented taking Izzies arm while handing the intern her bag.

"Already organised," Izzie stated as Meredith automatically headed to the nurses station to sign in, "I have a private room ready on the sixth floor."

In the elevator they ran into Burke, who sensing Merediths discomfort, took her other arm and helped them to the room, as he turned to leave Meredith stated, "Not a word until his surgery is over."

"Wouldn't dream of it," smiled Burke.

"And no waiting outside the OR either, he will get suspicious." She added as he headed out the door, he only lifted a hand and wished her good luck.

-----------------------------------

Merediths contractions were ten minutes apart when Derek came crashing through the door, worry stricken across his face, "Why didn't anyone page me?" he asked, looking around at Izzie and Christina. In response they looked at Meredith who winced.

"I knew you would be in surgery and I knew you would do this," she smiled indicating his bloodied clothes.

"Derek!" called Burke puffed, "You didn't let me finish…I was about to say you had plenty of time."

Smiling guiltily at his mad dash from the OR to her room, Derek replied "Mouthing it from the observation room as I finished stitching him up didn't really give that impression."

"Oops," Burke laughed nervously, glancing at Meredith, Izzie and Christina. "What I was excited," he chuckled, putting his hands up in defeat as Christina walked him out of the room, her finger on his chest.

After Derek had hastily showered and changed Izzie filled him in on her progress; "She is eight centimetres dilated and her contractions are five minutes apart, so these two should be out within the hour."

Seeing Meredith's breathing quicken both doctors knew another contraction was beginning, remembering their pre-birth classes he slid behind her in one quick step and held her hands. As it took effect she ground out in pain, squeezing his hands while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

As the pain eased Izzie excused herself from the room, letting them have some time alone.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, catching the smile on his face as he brushed her forehead with a damp cloth.

"I just remembered the look on your face when you told me you were late." He chuckled,

"Hey, I was nervous!" she replied, swatting him with her free hand.

---------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Derek let himself into Merediths house late one night to find her sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, what a nice surprise he thought to himself for the split-second before he noticed her expression._

"_What's wrong?" He asked dropping his bag as he sat down next to her, tenderly rubbing her back._

"_I'm sorry," she replied._

"_Hey…what's all this?" he asked pulling her to his chest and slightly rocking her._

"_I'm late," she mumbled_

"_Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you," he asked sincerely, pulling her to look into his eyes._

_She repeated herself as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm late."_

"_Ok," he stated slowly, as he pulled her back into a warm embrace, "There is no point in getting excited yet…have you taken a test?"_

_She nodded her head in reply, not fully taking in his reaction._

"_And..."_

_She took his hand and gingerly led him upstairs and pointed to the open packet laying on the bathroom counter; beside it he noticed the stick. Moving closer he saw that it had two distinct pink lines on it, taking it in his hand he turned slowly to her "Two lines is good right?" He asked, not quite understanding._

_She stood still, lingering in the area between her room and the bathroom, trying to gage his response. "Two lines is positive," she answered slowly._

"_That's fantastic!" he cried, marvelling at the stick for a second before sweeping her in his arms and twirling them around, kissing her head over and over again._

_She clung to his shoulder, relief spilling throughout her body._

"_How long have you known?" he asked when he finally let her go._

"_About a minute," she laughed nervously._

"_But…you hadn't looked?...when did you do the test?"_

"_An hour or so ago..."_

"_So what…you sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me…" he urged_

"_I wasn't sure what you would think," she answered truthfully._

"_I'm ecstatic," he grinned, "how do you feel about it?" he asked cautiously._

"_I'm…I'm happy about it…I think…"_

"_Still sinking in?" he asked_

"_Yeah," she grinned resting her head on his shoulder, "It's good though."_

_End Flash Back_

--------------------------------

"Ahhh…" Meredith ground, as another contraction overwhelmed her body.

"They are getting closer," Derek noted while signalling to Izzie to come back in the room.

After a quick examination Izzie informed them it was nearly time to push. "I'm just going to notify Dr. Rynolds then we will get started," she continued, giving Meredith's hand a quick squeeze before exiting the room once again.

Meredith laughed, "What are you thinking about?" Derek questioned her.

"Your reaction when we found out there was two instead of one," she replied slowly rubbing her stomach while leaning her head back against Dereks shoulder and looking up at him.

"That was a shock," he laughed remembering that day.

-------------------------------------

_Flash back_

"_Derek…what are you doing?" Meredith asked groggily when she woke to find a stethoscope on her stomach._

"_Just listening," he grinned kissing her on the forehead. "It's kind of become a habit."_

"_How much of a habit?" she asked struggling to sit up on the couch._

"_Once or twice a day," interjected Izzie, as Meredith put the ear pieces in so she too could listen. "I swear he has done it every time you have fallen asleep for the last week," Izzie continued laughing at Meredith's expression as she listened to her babies heart beat._

"_Want to listen?" Offered Meredith, "It's your godchild in there…"_

"_Thought you would never ask…" Grinned Izzie, as she put the stethoscope into her ears and listening intently. "Hey Mer when was your first ultrasound appointment again?" Izzie inquired after moving the stethoscope around a couple of times._

"_This Tuesday…why?"_

"_Oh, no reason," she replied- "I just want a photo of my godchild ASAP." _

_That Tuesday…_

"_Hey Derek why don't you sit down…" offered Izzie, walking into the room_

"_I'm ok," he replied grinning at Meredith, "Let's meet our little one."_

_Seconds later a tiny image appeared on the screen, then another._

"_Izzie is that what I think it is?" Questioned Derek,_

"_If you mean 'is there two babies instead on one', then yes- congratulations you are having twins!" she said weakly, trying to gage their responses._

_Meredith just stared at the screen as a huge grin swept over her face, "twins," she grinned "I've always wanted twins."_

_Derek on the other hand collapsed back into the chair behind him as the new information sunk in, "Twins?" he questioned Izzie._

"_Twins." She reiterated._

"_Oh boy…"_

_After letting her answer swirl around him for a few seconds he noticed Meredith staring at him with a questioning look._

"_Derek?" she questioned _

"_Pretty clever aren't we," he grinned- "Two instead of one…"_

_End of flash back_

------------------------------

"You're doing so well," Derek reassured Meredith, kissing her cheek. He was still sitting behind her, his hands tightly wrapped in hers while she recovered from the first delivery.

"Let's give him a little sister," smiled Izzie, looking over to where an intern was wiping down their first born.

Meredith, whose eyes were firmly fixed on the tiny body of her child nodded slowly as she prepared herself for the contraction which was looming. Squeezing Dereks hand tightly enough to make him wince she pushed as hard as she could, upon Izzies orders; resting her head back against Dereks shoulder to let her body recover for a few seconds before starting again.

Two minutes and thirty seconds later, their baby girl made her arrival into the world, with a healthy scream that was music to the ears of her proud parents.

After she was cleaned up, both babies were handed to their parents- both speechless at their new family members. Sadly Izzie had to take both children away, explaining that even though they were healthy; spending a few days in a humidicrib would make sure their lungs were fully developed as they were two weeks premature.

-------------------------------

A few hours later…

They sat on the side of her hospital bed, looking into the cribs beside her bed.

Derek hugged Meredith to his chest, "I'm so proud of you," he gushed.

"You didn't do so badly yourself," she grinned examining his hand and cuddling into his chest.

"I can't get over the fact that they are all ours, they are you and me and that they are perfect," he sighed resting his head on hers.

Looking at her son Meredith said, "What about Samuel?"

"As a name?" he asked looking down at her, "After dad."

She nodded into his chest in reply.

"It's perfect," he sighed moving over to pick up his son, "Thank-you," he added, wiggling his finger which Samuel had firmly wrapped his tiny hand around.

"How about for her?" he asked, motioning towards their daughter after laying Samuel in his mothers' arms.

"You choose," she replied.

"Peaches?" he suggested with a grin.

"Derek!" Meredith whispered "We are not calling her peaches!"

"What…her cheeks look just like yours, rosy and sweet," he stated tickling her cheek, "Ok, I always liked Alexandra," he grinned.

"Sounds like a perfect pair." Meredith stated looking down at her two children as Derek sat besides her holding Alexandra.

-------------------------------

Later that night Meredith pulled Derek into the bed beside her, "You need your rest," he sighed as she wiggled over to give him room in the small bed.

"And I won't be able to get any unless you are here." She replied stubbornly, looking up at him as he lent over her.

"How could I say no, mummy?" he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist and brushing some hair off her forehead.

"I like the sound of that," she grinned sleepily, nudging his cheek for a kiss.

He settled beside her and watched as she slowly drifted to sleep, "I love you," he whispered.

"I live you to" she replied sleepily,

"Marry me?" he whispered.

"Ok," she smiled; opening her eyes a little and kissing his lips lightly.

With that she snuggled deeper into his grasp and fell into a deep sleep, a hint of a smile still displayed on her lips. _Perfect ending to a perfect day,_ Derek thought to himself as he rested his head next to hers and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

Ok, one more to go! And you guessed it, there will be a wedding! So stay tuned and there will be an update soon…

Thanks for all your lovely reviews; I hope you enjoyed this one.

Mwa,

Specialfrog


	25. Chapter 25

Meredith's eyes shot open as her two four and a half year old twins raggedly climbed over her previously sleeping body, "Good morning you two," she grinned when the shock wore off and they snuggled into bed next to her, "Did you have fun last night?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically while Peaches rolled her eyes and stated, "Daddy snores!"

"I know sweetie, but how was everything else? What did you do?" she asked wanting to know all about the last ten hours she had had without her children.

This time it was Sam who piped up, he was quieter, a lot like Meredith was at his age, however Alex, who was more commonly known by her nick-name Peaches, was definitely her father's daughter, "We went fishing!" He said with glee, "and then we had a barbeque and went for a walk in the dark!"

"Wow!" said Meredith, it never failed to amaze her how each of them was developing at such a fast rate, and she felt she could hardly keep up with them at times. "Shhh…What was that?" she questioned, acting excited for the sake of her children who had fallen silent, there eyes scouring the room trying desperately to hear what their mother had.

Suddenly a sharp whistle ramified through the house, "George!" They squealed in unison, clambering off the bed and running for the stairs. Meredith had heard George, Izzie, Kathy and Alex arrive before the kids had attacked her and was just waiting to hear George's inevitable turkey call to his god-children.

Meredith flopped back into bed and closed her eyes, the amount of excitement for the morning seemingly wearing her out. She didn't hear the whisper quiet footsteps up the stairs, nor did she notice the quiet squeak of the floorboard outside her room as someone crept closer to their destination; therefore when a hand covered her eyes and salty lips touched hers she let out a smothered scream.

"Not funny!" she pouted as she pulled Dereks hand away.

"Morning," he grinned before kissing her again, this time his tongue slipped between her lips and lost itself in the depths of her mouth.

"This is bad luck…" she whispered to him as his body lay on hers, "We're not supposed to see each other today."

"I don't think that counts when we have been dating for seven years, living together for six and have twins together," he said, replying with her signature raised eyebrow.

"Well in that case…" she grinned pulling him closer to her, "maybe we should just close our eyes," she continued, then pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Besides I have a purpose," he added.

"What, other than this?" Meredith asked while motioning the space between them.

"Yup," he replied with his trademark grin, "This," he continued, while slipping to her side and laying a long jewelry box on her stomach.

Her eyes lit up as she ran her fingers along the velvet case, "I love it!" She declared, turning to kiss him.

"You haven't even seen it yet." He laughed, tweaking her nose.

"I just know I do," she replied, kissing him again lightly as he opened the case. She gasped as she saw the diamond studded tennis bracelet, which lay on the blue silk of the case.

"Still love it?" He asked when she had not said anything for a few seconds.

Tearing her eyes away from the sparkling piece of jewelry she nodded, unable to make any words form. Seeing her excited expression Derek removed the bracelet from its case and fastened it around her wrist. "It is perfect…" she uttered seconds later, her eyes unable to decide whether to look at it or him, "Just like you," she added, pulling him back on top of her and languishing his mouth with kisses.

-----------

Mrs. Sheppard greeted each of the foursome with a kiss and laughed as her two grandchildren tackled them to the floor with hugs and excited squealing. "Where did you two come from?" she asked when they had all recovered.

"Mummy's room," Sam replied.

"Daddy brought us back this morning," Peaches added before following her brother to the play room to watch TV.

The adults talked for a moment before Izzie looked up, who did Peaches say brought them over this morning?"

"Derek did," Mrs. Sheppard replied, her face freezing… "Derek!" she yelled towards the stairs, knowing exactly where her son would be.

-------------

He had rolled to her side and was busy drawing slow circles on her flat stomach, while she lay back with a hand embedded in his curls, "Two hundred and twenty-two days to go," he smiled looking up at her- "Until four becomes five."

"Don't you mean until five becomes six?" she smiled, "I don't think they would ever forgive you if you said Doc wasn't apart of the family…"

"_Derek!"_ came the call from downstairs.

"Ooh you are in sooo much trouble," Meredith laughed as Derek scrambled out of bed and headed to the door, turning to blow her a kiss before disappearing around the corner.

------------

Later that day, after Derek and George, along with Burke, Alex, Toby and Tom- two of Derek's friends from New York, had been banished to the trailer Meredith, Izzie, Christina, Ellis, Rachel, Mrs. Sheppard and Dereks sisters sat in the lounge room; each with a glass of champagne, their make-up done, hair in curlers and feet in a foot spa. "I seriously cannot believe today is finally here," Meredith sighed examining the engagement ring she had been wearing for the past four and a half years.

"Tell me about it!" retorted Izzie, "I still can't believe it has taken so long for you two to actually get around to getting hitched."

"Hey, we've been busy!" Meredith replied with a guilty smile.

"Yes, first with your careers, then the twins, then the house, then the holiday to Europe…" Mrs. Sheppard teased.

"Hey, the trip to Europe was to visit me!" Interjected Derek's youngest sister Nikki, "How could they resist?"

As the group continued talking Meredith sat back and looked at her mother, the older surgeon was thankfully having a _good _day today, therefore knew who Meredith was but only remembered her being five years old. Meredith was still happy that she was there; even though her father and his second wife would be attending, Meredith had asked George to give her away, knowing in her heart that he, Christina and Izzie would always have a stronger place in her heart. She watched as her mother stepped her feet out of the foot spa and moved to play with Peaches who was examining a dolls house in the corner of the room, the two played so easily together that Meredith sometimes envied her children's obvious joy when able to play with the woman they called Nana Grey. Although Mrs. Sheppard had a wonderful relationship with the children through the frequent visits, Meredith was happy that her children- and herself for that matter, would remember her Ellis as someone more than a surgeon.

--------

Meanwhile at the trailer the boys were sprawled over the trailers decking enjoying a bear and a barbeque, none of them having the slightest intention of getting ready anytime soon. Derek glanced at the house where he knew his future wife was sitting and thought about their future together, "What are you smiling at?" Alex asked when he caught Derek looking of in the distance.

"Just the future…" Derek sighed, as his two mates from New York erupted with laughter.

"Well what has this Grey woman done to you Shep?" asked Toby, using Derek's old collage nick-name. Derek grinned in reply as he took another gulp of beer.

"He's in love," answered Alex, the recently reformed gentleman after Izzie agreed to give _them_ another go as of six months ago.

"Not quite the hooligan you were in college," Tom remarked, remembering some of his and Derek's wilder days. In truth Tom and Toby were both married with children, each had been on Derek's back for years _to hurry up and marry the girl,_ after listening to Derek sprout on-and-on about her for so long.

"It is all worth it," stated George in a truly wise sense, thinking of his wife Kathy, who was getting ready for the wedding with some of the other doctors.

"True true…" reiterated Burke, who had been married to Christina now for four years, "I still can't believe I got Christina down the aisle before you got Meredith," he added, remembering his own elopement with Christina.

After watching the catering vans arriving to the large tent that had been hired for the wedding, George started to get all the guys through the shower and getting dressed. The four groomsmen soon emerged in their matching outfits, each in a black suit, black-open-collared shirt and black shoes, with an indigo lily in their buttonhole; Derek was dressed in a matching suit, however wore a white shirt and lily.

---------

The girls were in more of a panic, each racing around the house frantically trying to add the final touches to their hair and makeup. Each of the bridesmaids wore a shoe-string strap indigo dress that fell just above the knee, their hair down in light curls with an indigo flower pinned in the side.

After checking that Sam and Peaches were ready, and still clean, Meredith snuck up to her room, enjoying the quiet as she stood in front of the mirror. She took in the full scope of her outfit, feeling butterflies in her stomach similar to the ones she had felt as she edged closer to Derek on the night they stood locked in her bathroom and declared their love for each other.

Standing in the doorway Mrs. Sheppard watched Meredith as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, "He's lucky to have found you," she said, breaking the silence.

Meredith turned to the older woman and leant in to hug her, thankful that Derek's mother knew that this is what she needed- the motherly comfort her own mother was unable to provide. "And I him," she replied.

"So we have something old, something blue…" Mrs. Sheppard said, indicating Ellis's gold diamond necklace and the indigo ribbon around Meredith's white bouquet, "I guess the dress is new then."

"Nope," Meredith replied with a guilty grin, lifting her wrist and showing Mrs. Sheppard her new bracelet. "He spoils me," she admitted, as the older woman took in the bracelets beauty.

"You're worth it," her soon to be mother-in law replied.

------------

Derek stood nervously at the end of the make-shift aisle, they had decided on an outdoor wedding on their property with the reception in a large decorated tent; he watched as his son and daughter walked towards him hand-in-hand, Sam in a smaller version of the groomsmen's suit and Peaches in a white flower-girls dress with tiny indigo flowers under the bodice. Next came the bridal party, each couple linking arms and walking down between the chairs, eagerly awaiting Meredith's arrival. He gasped when he saw her, his eyes taking in her beauty in the white floor length halter, her curly hair pinned back with a white flower which matched those in her bouquet. His breath caught in his thought as she and George took their first step towards him, Toby's hand landing on his shoulder to calm his nerves.

As she stood next to him, he gave George a nod and took her hand from him, turning to her he whispered a quick _Hi_ as she radiated beauty.

Half way through the ceriman speech she squeezed his hand after catching him looking at her when she stole a glance at him, "I love you," she whispered smiling when he mouthed the reply. The rest of the ceremony raced past, Meredith and Derek opting to take the traditional _I do's_ before walking back down the aisle hand-in-hand, as a married couple.

-----------

After the photos had been taken and the wedding party relocated to the reception tent, Meredith and Derek entered as husband and wife to a loud round of applause and cheers from their guests. He led her through the crowd as they accepted congratulations from everyone; finally they arrived at the head table where the bridal party and their mothers were already seated. Alex, the MC for the evening, welcomed everyone as the entrée was being served. Meredith sat with Peaches on her lap and took in the scene, she was breathless at the sight of the tent, Izzie had been in charge of decorating it and she had done a wonderful job. Deep blue material and tiny fairy lights were draped from the ceiling and hung down each of the walls, the tables had been set with white flowers and matching deep blue candles, everything about the setting gave the wedding a magical feel.

Under the table Derek was holding Meredith's hand, he hadn't let her go since their bridal waltz giving into his desire to be connected to her as much as possible. "We actually did it," he grinned when they finally got a chance to talk to each other.

"Want to tell them our secret?" She asked tapping her belly lightly.

His eyes lit up as he nodded in reply, "Excuse me everybody…" He called, tapping his knife to his glass to get their attention, "Sorry to bore you all with another Speech, but Meredith and I have an announcement to make," he continued, tugging Meredith to stand beside him as the rest of the crowd sat to listen. "We are proud to tell you all that Meredith is pregnant and we are expecting Sam and Peaches little brother or sister in a little over eight months," the crowd stood silent for a moment and then erupted in cheers for the happy couple as Derek slipped his arm around Merediths waist and gave her a little squeeze.

She leaned in to kiss him in reply, neither noticed the flash of cameras as she rested a hand on his cheek and their tongues lightly danced. Izzie eventually interrupted, with a gentle cough, reminding them that the cake needed to be cut.

------------

After the guests had left and they had said their goodbyes to Sam and Peaches, Meredith and Derek hopped in the taxi and headed to the airport.

"They will be fine…" Derek reassured her as she looked back at their house.

"I know, I'll just miss them," she sighed as she cuddled into his chest. It had been decided that while Meredith and Derek were on their honeymoon, Peaches and Sam would go and stay in the Hampton's with his mother, then on their way back they would pick up their children and then they would all fly home together.

"I missed you today," he said.

"We were together all afternoon and night," she laughed, "Just like at work."

"Yeah but at work I get to see you and talk to you, even if it is in a consult at least you are there." He replied, then nuzzling her neck he added "and there are always our little dates…but firstly today I wasn't aloud to see you then I hardly got a chance to talk to you."

Holding onto his chin and whispering close to his mouth she replied, "Can I make up for it tonight?"

"And for the rest of the week…" he added before locking her in a deep kiss.

-----------

Ok so I no I left it without any 'heat' but I'm going to add that in the final final chapter as I wanted to leave it under a G rating for now…I will update the final final chapter in a few days under an M rating- so be sure to look for it there.

Anyway please leave me a comment 


	26. Chapter 26

They barely made it through the door when they arrived at the hotel, the sexual tension had been building the entire plane trip, however both were too exhausted from their long day to actually try anything. So instead he had pulled her onto his lap and after some languid kisses she had curled up against him and fallen asleep, moments later he rested his head on hers and followed her into the world of slumber.

Therefore after sleeping the majority of the way to Hawaii, they were eager to get _settled_ in their room. Enthusiastically he led her through the trees to their private bungalow that overlooked the beach, when they reached the steps he swept her into his arms and carried her in. As he walked through the house neither noticed the amazing view, their private spa or any other of the bungalows mod-cons; their main focus was each other.

He collapsed on top of her, his tongue entangled with hers and his heart racing, as a deep throb with in him grew. He started to slip of her pants, when she suddenly froze beneath him, "Stop." She ordered as she crawled out from beneath him, "I'll be back in a sec."

"Mer…" he pouted as he watched her grab a bag and dart into the bathroom.

"Patience is a virtue," she cooed through the frosted glass door.

He let out a loud groan as he waited, still lying flat on his back, looking over to the entry he noticed a bottle of champagne and a fruit basket. Getting up he opened the champagne, found two flutes and poured them each a glass, he then put them on the bedside table along with the fruit basket. Then getting under the covers of the bed he slipped of his shirt and proceeded to wait for Meredith.

"Ready?" she called as the door to the bathroom slowly opened.

"Ready," he stuttered as his eyes wandered over the beautiful creature in front of him, Meredith had changed, and her new white lingerie was peaking out from the fluffy dressing gown she had on. She climbed over her silent husband and straddled him, leaning down and laying a heated kiss on his lips as she slipped something over his eyes.

"Not fair," he pouted, as the blindfold disrupted his view.

"But worth it," she seductively whispered in his ear. His hands roamed blindly around her body until they managed to slip the gown off her shoulders and drop it beside him as his lips ferociously attacked hers. He didn't know what to expect when her lips pulled away from his, so the sudden explosion of juices in his mouth made it nearly impossible for him to control him self.

She had spied the fruit basket next to her and had stolen a grape from it, squeezing it above his mouth as she took a sip of champagne.

Her sweetened tongue then entered his mouth again, as his senses worked overtime trying to take in as much of her as he could. His hands were roaming her body and he was noticing things he hadn't noticed in years- he felt as if they were making love for the first time. He fingered the flimsy material of her camisole before slipping it over her head, trying in vein to bring her breasts to his mouth.

She knew what he wanted but decided to make him wait just a little longer so shimmied herself down his legs and began to slowly take off his pants. He lifted his hips to help her as she dragged the material down his legs and exposed his aching member.

His breathing peaked when she rolled a chilled fruit around his base as her fingers massaged his tip. He started to sit up, his fingers desperate to find her skin but she pushed him back down with a firm hand. He opened his mouth to complain, but found an erect nipple between his moist lips and started to suckle.

She arched her back as his mouth toyed with her nipple as his hand stimulated the other, still hovering on hands and knees above his quaking body she gasped as his hands went to her panties and slid them down her legs, the touch of his hand burning her legs. As the panties were discarded she moved off him quickly so that he would not catch her.

His hands searched the moment they lost her touch, but clenched at the sheets when her warm mouth covered his member. His head was thrown back at the sudden shock and he ground out in pleasure, as she sucked hard at him. Feeling the bed move and her position on him change, he untangled his hands and resumed his search for her. It did not take him long to feel her touch again as his fingers soon felt the warmth of her sides hovering above him. Running them towards him he soon felt the rounding of her bum as his fingers madly searched for her center. Being that she had turned around on him, he could smell her scent and he desperately wanted to taste her.

Starting slowly he rubbed at her bud, before slipping a finger into her depths- she moaned at his touch, her hips jerking with each of his movements. Knowing she wouldn't last she began to turn around but he grabbed at her hips pleading with her to wait, he then raised his head and carefully sucked at her bud, only releasing it after grazing it lightly with his teeth.

She slid the eye mask off as he rolled them over to enter her; she missed seeing his eyes and knew he liked to watch her as she came. They climaxed quickly, each gasping for breath and clutching at each other as he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled them back over carefully so that she was laying on him, her head resting on his chest while her arms and legs pooled at his side. Lazily she looked up at him, propping her forearms against his chest as he stroked her hair, "Hi there _Mrs. Sheppard_," he smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi there _Mr. Sheppard_," she replied running a finger along his jaw line, "Want to join me for a shower Dr Sheppard?"

"Only if Dr Grey can come too…" he cooed in reply.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," she laughed, dragging his naked body out of bed and towards the bathroom. It was he that had suggested her being Mrs. Sheppard, but Dr Grey as she had already built a reputation in her own right and it also made it a little less confusing for other patients and other staff, as it would have been if their were two neurosurgeons called Dr Sheppard.

----------

The next morning Derek woke in his favourite position, completely tangled with Meredith, feeling his stomach rumble he reached for the phone and when the concierge answered he quietly whispered an order for pancakes.

The waiter silently brought them into the room and set the table, waving quickly to Derek as he picked up the tip Derek had left out for him, before silently slipping out the door again. Now all Derek had to do was wait…5…4…3…2…1…Meredith opened her eyes, she never could resist the smell of pancakes. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning, beautiful." He grinned.

"Can I smell something?" she asked groggily as she scanned the room, "Pancakes," she grinned as her eyes found the surprise on the table. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" she asked as she leaned over to Derek and kissed him.

"Maybe once or twice," he laughed, releasing her from his grip and watching her spring out of bed and pounce on the table.

By the time he followed her onto the decking she had already devoured half of hers and had a dribble of maple syrup running down her chin that Derek couldn't resist but kiss off.

--------

Later in the week as they lay enjoying the sun on the beach Meredith lay looking at a photo of Sam and Peaches while Derek stroked her slightly expanded belly, this had become his habit when he wanted to talk about the kids, the future, or anything that involved their family, she was just waiting for him to broach the subject.

"After this one…" he began, "Can we add one more?"

"You want four kids?" she asked, lowering her sunnines to look at him in the eye.

"Or five," he replied, his hand coming to rest, "As many as you will let me have," he grinned.

"Derek…we're surgeons, busy surgeons. How are we meant to have more kids and actually have time to sleep?"

"We will work it out, besides once we get to ten Sam and Peaches will be old enough to look after the rest of them…" he joked, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"How about we get this one out first before we start thinking about the next," she sighed.

He took the photo from her and studied it for a second, "Its amazing how a like they look, but how different they are," he stated. In the photo they were wearing matching grins, the one Christina had dubbed the McDreamy, while covered head to toe in flour- they had been helping Izzie bake cookies when Sam had dropped the bag of flour causing it to explode and cover them both.

Looking at the photo she relented, "Ok. One more after this one," putting her hand on his as he thumbed her bare stomach.

"Truly?" he asked like an excited child.

"Truly." She stated as her mind roamed their future family.

----------------

Ok it's done…complete…caput!

Well to all my reviewers (and lurkers) thanks for reading, hope this one finished it off for you all.

Mwa, all my love

Alex (Yes I named Peaches/Alexandra after myself)


End file.
